El deseo, el acto, y la consecuencia!
by FabbyHirai
Summary: Rima y Nagihiko llevan 2 años en una relación, y son felices ¿pero que pasa cuando quieren llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel? ¿Nagihiko se atreverá a dar el paso? ¿Rima estará preparada? ¿cuales serán las consecuencias? pasen y lean! En este fic Nagihiko y Nadeshiko son personas separadas, osea que si son hermanos gemelos.
1. Chapter 1

**Una pequeño Rimahiko, bueno no tan pequeño, de echo hay mas de un capitulo, esta historia esta en categoría "T" porque hay cosas que son para mayores y hay cosas en doble sentido y ademas, mas adelante abra Lemmon, pero eso sera mas adelante y yo les avisare por si no lo quieren leer o algo así... ademas es porque para esta historia se necesita que halla Lemmon XD**

**La historia se sentar en mi pareja favorita Rima y Nagi *-* como es su relación y en la historia van pasando cosas, todo se complica cuando después de una noche de pasión sucede lo que ellos no habían considerado...**

**Los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen y Blablabla...**

**ya saben el resto... bueno comencemos con la historia**

**Flash**** Back... **

**El deseo, el acto, y la consecuencia…**

**Nagihiko pov...**

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Rima y yo estábamos juntos, y éramos felices, aun recuerdo la conmoción que armamos al decir que estábamos enamorados y juntos, y también que ya se había armado mucha cuando llego Nadeshiko a la escuela, Rima, Nadeshiko y yo ibamos en el ultimo año, Utau y Kukai ya iban en la universidad, eso quiere decir que ya eramos mayores de edad, bueno yo, Nadeshiko, Yaya y Kairi, no pero los demás si, recuerdo que el día en que les dijimos a todos, estábamos reunidos (todos).

**Flash back**

Íbamos camino a la escuela yo y Rima, no de la mano, si no cada uno por su lado, por mi iríamos de la mano pero Rima quería que fuera una sorpresa y ella no quería confesarlo porque le daba mucha vergüenza decírselo a los chicos, llegamos a la escuela y tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases, yo y Rima nos dirigimos a el salón de clases. Se izo largo, pero al fin tocaron para salir a recreo, mire a Rima, estaba ruborizada, la tome de la mano y esta me miro.

-Recuerda que tiene que ser una sorpresa- la mire enojado y ella tomo mi mano con las zullas y luego la soltó dulcemente uno de sus Fanboys me miro con mirada acecina a lo que yo le di una sonrisa nerviosa y luego volví a mirar a Rima.

-entonces vamos rápido- camine hacia el patio donde debían estar todos muriéndose de calor, el sol pegaba fuerte ese día, llegamos y todos saludaron, estaban acostumbrados a vernos juntos porque para ellos seguíamos siendo mejores amigos, hay estaban Amu, Yaya, Kairi, Nadeshiko y Kukai que siempre venia de visita con Uta, todos estaban sentados en el piso conversando y mi hermana que ya savia lo que iba a suceder nos sonrió a mí y a Rima y asintió.

- Emm... chicos hay algo que queremos decirles - dijo Rima obteniendo la atención de todos, ella se ruborizo un poco – bueno… etto… nosotros con Nagihiko…- dijo dudando si decirlo o no.

-estamos enamorados- al principio miraron con confusión pero luego sus rostros cambiaron- y… estamos juntos- dije para completar la frase muy feliz, todos se quedaron como roca.

-¡QUE!- dijeron todos a unisonó

-pruébenlo- dijo Nadeshiko aun sonriendo, yo savia que ella solo quería vernos dándonos un beso, ya que Rima y yo nunca lo hacíamos en frente de ella. Y cogiendo las manos de Rima, tomándola como mía, Rima enrojeció aun más que antes, tome su mentón dirigí su boca con la mía antes de que ella se rehusara la bese dulcemente y sentí como mi corazón perdía el control, nos separamos y rima estaba como magdalena toda roja, yo sonreía mirando sus ojos color ocre, todos estaban impactados, las chicas me arrebataron a Rima interrogándola, sentía como gritaban muchas preguntas dejando a Rima en medio de un circulo, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Escuchaba como torturaban a la pobre Rima que se encontraba con una mirada de ignorancia mirando hacia otro lugar. Los chicos en cambio se acercaron lentamente hacia mí y Kukai me dio una palmada en la espalda, Kairi se subió los lentes y me miro.

- con Rima-chan que sorpresa- dijo seriamente, si, ya la llamaba Rima.

- felicitaciones Nagihiko, con Rima, ese es un gran logro- me dijo mas contento Kukai levantando su pulgar y sonriendo, yo sonreí, Rima aun estaba siendo atacada por las chicas y dirigió su mirada hacia mi sin expresión a lo que yo le sonreí.

**Fin Falsh Back**

a Rima se le veía reír mas, aunque aun seguía teniendo ese frió carácter con otra gente que no fuera de confianza, han pasado muchas cosas desde los últimos años, Amu esta con Ikuto y por esta razón Tadase se vio muy deprimido y pidió que lo transfirieran a América Amu se vio algo afectada porque le tenia mucho cariño, Nadeshiko decidió quedarse en Japón asiéndome compañía en la casa, hemos estado muy unidos desde entonces y bueno también por la ayuda que me dio con Rima, Kairi y Yaya están juntos, se les había visto muy junto desde el ultimo tiempo y luego confesaron todo. Desde el ultimo tiempo que yo he estado saliendo con un nuevo amigo mio que fue transferido a una escuela que queda cerca de la mía Kitori-kun, es un muy buen amigo pero… es un pervertido, lee mangas hentai, yo le digo que eso es muy inapropiado pero el me dice que no tiene nada de malo que es lo que hacen los humanos y me ha mostrado algunos yo los encuentro repulsivos sin embargo… este ultimo tiempo he espesado a imaginarme con Rima… ¡basta! No tengo que pensar en esas cosas, bueno admito que ya soy mayor y tengo deseos de Rima, pero tengo algo de miedo que ella pueda quedar embarazada, no es que me moleste pero… seria un daño para ella a tan corta edad y yo lo ultimo que quiero es hacerle daño, el y yo nos juntamos muy poco ya que no vamos a la misma escuela pero aveces viene de visita.

Mi cumpleaños seria dentro de dos días a si que los chicos tenían planeado ir a una Disco y divertirnos entre nosotros, estarían esperando con ansias ese día para poder divertirse, en estos momentos yo me dirigía a casa de Rima, el ultimo tiempo ella a estado comportándose bastante raro, me mira mas de lo usual, no es que me moleste pero cuando me mira o hace de una forma extraña, sin mencionar que el otro día accidentalmente me paso la mano por el entrepiernas y yo tuve que contener una erección ya que eso me éxito un poco, claro ella se disculpo y se sonrojo. Toque el timbre de su casa y ella salio algo apurada, se veía hermosa como siempre y con una sonrisa al verme ahí yo le hice una seña de "vamos" y ella se tomo de mi mano, no pude evitar el fuerte latido de mi corazón aunque ya estaba bastante acostumbrado al tacto de su piel, mi corazón aun latía muy fuerte con su presencia, ella me sonrió y mi corazón volvió a latir pero con mas fuerza a lo que yo le devolví la sonrisa, Rima se apego aun mas ami asiendo que uno de sus pechos chocara contra mi brazo, lo que izo que enrojeciera mucho.

-¿pasa algo Nagihiko?- pregunto con su mirada en la mía muy inocente.

- nada- dije con un poco de vergüenza y seguimos en nuestra marcha, nos dirigimos a la colina donde siempre ibamos, ahí nos sentíamos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos pasamos por debajo de las matas con dificultad pero siempre valía la pena, nos sentamos en el pasto y yo me recosté en el pasto mirando las nubes.

-haaa…- suspire largamente- que hermoso día- dije desviando la mirada hacia Rima que miraba indiferente al paisaje, luego me miro y sonrió, volvió a mirar al horizonte, parecía en una especie de trance, pensando quien save que –¿pasa algo Rima? ¿no estas disfrutando el día?- pregunte preocupado.

- No, no es eso- dijo con la mirada perdida que parece que quisiera decir algo pero no se atrevía ¿estas emocionado por tu cumpleaños?- dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente.

- Pues si, supongo que todos lo están, no porque sea mi cumpleaños sino por la celebración - reí fingidamente, eso no me molestaba, me hacia feliz que todos disfrutaran de la celebración, Rima me miro con una sonrisa.

- Yo estoy feliz porque ya tengamos la misma edad y no sea una chica con un novio menor que yo- se rio y se acurruco a mi lado aspirando mi aroma, yo la abraze y ella se quedo profundamente dormida, no quise despertarla, me gusta verla dormir se ve tan indefensa, sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro, sus labios… no pude evitar besarla, a lo que ella despertó y me correspondió el beso, entonces pensé en meterle mi lengua por primera vez, me abrí paso entre sus labios Rima se sorprendio y pareció enrojecer, se puso nerviosa, comense a jugar con su lengua y ella hizo lo mismo, se sujeto de mi cabeza y se engancho de mi pelo y ese dulce beso se combirtio en uno apasionado, empece a sentir una rara sensación en la parte baja de mi estomago, me aferre a su cuerpo y la acerque aun mas ami, quería tenerla tan cerca que no se distinguiera quien era quien, la deseaba con locura, mis manos recorrían su espalda suavemente, con mucha delicadeza acariciando su largo y suave cabello, nuestros labios se movían en conjunto con nuestros corazones y en algunas ocasiones teníamos que separarnos para respirara, ella separo sus manos de mi cabello dirigiéndolas a mi pecho, y me sorprendió cuando comenso a desabrochar mi camisa, no savia que hacer, yo quería pero… no ahora, ni aquí en este lugar, quería que mi primera vez fuera algo especial.

-No, Rima…- La detuve y me aleje de ella, quitando sus manos de mi pecho, ella me miro con desepsion.

-¿Porque no?- reclamo con cara de perrito triste, no podía resistirme a eso pero esta vez seria fuerte así que serré los ojos y agite mi cabeza.

- No Rima, no quiero hacer esto, por favor no sigas- dije tiernamente para no ser tan duro con ella, ella se entristeció y se ruborizo.

-Lo siento- dijo avergonzada, me miro con arrepentimiento yo la abrase ella no lo hizo, solo se quedo hay con la mirada perdida.

- no te preocupes, no tienes por que apenarte Rima- dije acreditándole el pelo ella se aferro ami con fuerza- mejor nos vamos se esta haciendo tarde- ella acintio aun unida en mi pecho, bostezo largamente y luego se paro.

- Te cargare para que no te canses y puedas dormir- volvió a asentir y se subió a mi espalda. La cargue todo el viaje y me subí a un taxi, ella no despertó en todo el camino, yo la llevaba en mis piernas, observando como dormía en mis brazos, el taxista nos miro con una esxpresion de "Oh siii" y luego puso la vista en el camino. Nos bajamos bueno, yo me baje del taxi con Rima en mis brazos y obligadamente tuve que despertarla- Rima… Rima despierta- se negaba a despertar, le tape la nariz, pero al darce cuenta cuenta abrió la boca para respirar y siguió durmiendo- Rima… despierta- entonces pensé que hace rato se había despertado al besarla, iba a hacerlo cuando…

-Nagihiko…- susurro entre sueños, sonreí y la bese, ella despertó suavemente y me sonrió, me reí.

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto curiosa mirándome fijamente a los ojos y yo mire los suyos.

- dices mi nombre dormida- le dije dulcemente volviendo a reír- piensas en mi asta en tus sueños -se sonrojo, la puse en el suelo y ella acomodo sus pies en la tierra.

-Claro que no, es cierto- me miro aun sonrojada- lo estas imbentando Nagihiko- yo me volví a reír y ella pareció molesta pero a la vez avergonzada.

- No te miento, es verdad, acabas de hacerlo. Bueno ya basta, ya llegamos a tu cansa- mire en dirección a su casa y ella pareció algo confundida, aun estaba algo somnolienta.

-oh, es cierto… bueno supongo que te veo mañana- se dirigió a su casa sin despedirse.

-estas olvidando algo- le recordé, ella no se despidió adecuadamente de mi, me miro confundida y luego sonrió.

-Lo siento- me acerque a ella y levante su cara asia mi y la bese, ella introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca, lo que me sorprendió mucho, no esperaba que hiciera algo así, pero lo acepte y luego nos separamos

- adiós- dijo coquetamente cerrando un ojo, lo que hizo que algo me recorriera por todo el cuerpo.

-adiós- dije como idiota embobado.

** bueno este es mi primer Fic TT-TT a si que por favor no me critiquen, la historia obviamente es sobre Rima y Nagihiko pero en esta historia ellos ya son novios y hace unos 2 años? bueno es una historia divertida espero que la lean TT-TT aunqe dudo que la lea alguien... podria hacer un diario asi como en "Chica rara" pensando en que nadie lo lee XD ok no ._.**

**Se aceptan comentarios y bla bla bla...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste este capitulo léanlo**

**Shugo chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen y blablabla...**

**Lo tengo que decir siempre?**

**Capitulo 2. deseos ¿cómo se siente…?**

**Rima Pov…**

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me arrodille en el suelo golpeando el piso "¡tonta, tonta,tona, como haces semejante estupidez de des abrocharle la camisa! Soy una estúpida en creer que eso pasaría, ¿ahora que are?, tendré vergüenza toda mi vida".

Desde hace un tiempo hable con Amu, ella me dijo que ya no era virgen.

**Flash Back**

-¿Y como se siente?- pregunte curiosa a Amu, ella sonrió y luego pareció pensante.

-Bueno, es algo que no te puedo explicar, pero se siente muy bien y una vez que empiezas quieres mas y cada vez se siente mejor, empiezas a gemir descontroladamente y no te puedes detenerte- explicaba ansiosamente, yo me sonroje ya que no había hablado nunca de esto, es decir, si, pero en la escuela en educación sexual y no te lo dicen de esta forma.

-¿te dolió?- pregunte con un poco de vergüenza, aun con un rosa en mi cara.

-Bueno… al principio duele, pero después se te olvida y no te concentras en eso, yo sangre un poco, pero no tienes que tomarle tanta atención eso es lo que me dijo Utau- me dijo explicándome todo.

-Utau ya no es virgen, bueno, no es de sorprenderse- dije inexpresiva y con la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Si, ella me dijo que también sangro su primera vez con Kukai- Tampoco es de sorprenderse que halla sido con Kukai, mire a Amu y la idea de sangrar era un poco aterradora, sangre es un signo de dolor, ya que estoy iban juntos- Tu, ¿eres virgen aun? No se para que pregunto si ya se la respuesta, es obvio, porque otra razón me preguntarías esas cosas- se rió, asiéndome sentir menos que ella, no se si deba hacerlo con Nagihiko, el es tan caballero que esperaría asta que fuéramos mayores y nunca aria algo así antes de consultármelo, lo que hacia que perdiera la magia del momento.

**Fin Flash Back**

No se que hacer deseo que Nagihiko me haga suya pero no se como hacerlo y después de lo que paso hoy, no creo que vuelva a intentarlo en mucho tiempo o asta que el se decidiera, y también me tiene algo nerviosa eso de el dolor "no seas cobarde Rima" dijo la voz de mi cabeza, pero no podía evitar tener miedo.

En la mañana me desperté para ir a la escuela, me vestí con mi uniforme, tome mi desayuno normalmente y me prepare para salir camino a la escuela. Salí y vi a Nagihiko y Nadeshiko, como siempre ellos me venían a buscar para irnos a la escuela.

-buenos días Rimia-chan- dijo con su típica sonrisa Nadeshiko.

-buenos días Rima- dijo dulcemente estirándome su mano para que la tomara Nagihiko, yo al verlo me sonroje por lo que paso hayer.

-Buenos días chicos- les dije a ambos mirando el suelo para que se me pasara el rubor, Nadeshiko lo noto y me miro con cara de pregunta yo le hice una seña de que me encontraba bien. Cuando llegamos a la escuela nos fuimos rápidamente al salón de clases y comenzaron en seguida, un poco mas y no llegamos, el profesor comenzó a hablar de cosas a las que trate de poner atención o al menos fingí poner atención pero en realidad pensaba en la forma en que me sentí hayer con ese beso apasionado que me dio Nagihiko, el nunca había echo eso, en ese momento lo desee mas que nunca asta que el me rechazo ese beso me hizo sentir tan extraña, de una forma en la que no me había sentido antes.

-Amu- le susurre a ella que se encontraba al lado mio- Amu…- le susurre mas fuerte.

- ¿qué pasa Rima?- me puso atencion, la verdad es que la pregunta, no era nada comoda para hacersela a alguien pero… realmente queria saber.

-¿cómo se siente… estar… exitada?- un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda al pronunciar esa palabra, enrojesi y Amu me miro raro y luego rio.

- bueno veras- susurraba- es una extraña sensación de picason o como un hormigueo en tu entrepiernas es como si quisieras ir al baño, parecido pero no igual, es como sentir que alguien tiene que tocarte en esa parte, necesitas fricción ..- susurraba, la verdad me dio un poco de cosa su explicasion pero era algo, entonces me percate de algo, me quede paralizada- ¿pasa algo Rima?- pregunto con preocupación Amu.

-nada- dije aun paralizada al recordar como me sentí con ese beso, ese beso… me exitttt… ni siquiera puedo decirlo, pero así es como me sentí, bueno según lo que me decía Amu, me ruborice mucho y tome entre mis manos mi cara ya que estaban heladas y podía calmar algo el enrojecimiento, "así que eso fue lo que sentí, lo que me impulso a hacer lo que hice".

-¡Mashiro-san!- escuche gritar al profesor- ¡salga de la sala!- grito enfurecido el profesor.

- ¿pero porque? No e echo nada- dije a mi favor, el profesor se puso rojo de rabia.

-Exacto, le estoy hablando hace media hora, salga de la sala-

-pero…-

-¡salga de la sala!- dijo enfurecido.

-¡bueno!- grite a todo pulmón todos me miraron impactados, yo trate de no mirar a nadie, pero no pude evitar mirar a Nagihiko que se reía en silencio, al verlo también me dio risa, me quede afuera solo unos minutos ya que faltaba poco para salir a recreo, cuando salieron todos, espere a que saliera Nagihiko que me sonrió dulcemente, luego salio Nadeshiko que al verme se rió.

- Rima-chan, le gritaste muy fuerte al profesor- me miro con una sonrisa a lo que yo le di una expresión de "si" desinteresada, Nagihiko me tomo la mano tiernamente y empezó a caminar hacia el patio, sentí que alguien me sujeto el hombro- Rima ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- me pregunto seria, a lo que yo asentí y me dirigí hacia ella, pero Nagihiko no me soltaba la mano- Nagi solo sera un segundo -Sonrió Nadeshiko.

-Solo un segundo-reafirmo el, yo le sonreí, el me soltó y me fui con Nadeshiko.

-¿qué pasa Nadeshiko que quieres decirme?- pregunte mirándola seriamente.

-as estado extraña toda la clase y roja como cereza ¿qué te pasa?- soltó una delicada risita, yo me quede balbuceante, no savia como responder esa pregunta.

-etto… yo… este…- no savia que decir y la verdad no estaba en mis opciones.

- Rima, vamos sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- "lo que sea" pero ese lo que sea, era algo vergonzoso - ¿qué le preguntaste a Amu?- esa pregunta no se si era mejor o peor que la otra, suspire con algo de duda, tome aliento y lo solté.

-Quiero tener relaciones con Nagihiko- dije lo mas rápido que pude con algo de esperanza de que ella no entendiera nada, pero no funciono, ella se quedo un rato mirándome sin expresión y luego se rió a carcajadas pero siempre con la delicadeza con que ella lo hacia.

-¿Es por eso? Rima-chan eres una pervertida - me dio un escalofrió y me sonroje.

- ¡No soy una pervertida!- le grite y me tape la boca enseguida con miedo de que alguien lo escuchara, Nadeshiko se rió nuevamente.

- ¿entonces que piensas hacer al respecto?- trague saliva y trate de buscar una respuesta a la pregunta de Nadeshiko.

-No lose- dije agachando la cabeza, fue la única respuesta que se me ocurrió.

- Bueno… si realmente lo deseas… yo podría…-

-¿enserio?- dije con un ataque brillante, mirándola a los ojos con ansias.

- beuno si… pero…-

-Gracias-dije rápidamente abrazándola- Tu siempre me ayudas y yo no hago nada por ti a cambio- dije apenada, Nadeshiko siempre me daba consejos y me ayudaba con mis asuntos, tendría que hacer algo por ella algún día.

- Bueno, no se muchas cosas sobre Nagihiko en este aspecto, pero lo que si se es un poco de chicos- me guiño el ojo y sonrió - Bueno tres cosas a lo que no se resisten lo chicos son…-Trague saliva y roge que no fuera nada fuera de mi alcance Los pechos- trague saliva, y recuerdo que el otro día cuando caminábamos me apegue a Nagihiko y accidentalmente mi pecho choco contra su brazo, Nagihiko enrojeció y yo casi lo hago pero me contuve muy bien y actué como si no supiera nada- Bailes sensuales- No me imagino yo bailando atrevidamente pero, lo aria si fuese necesario- y lo ultimo y mas efectivo pero te advierto que puede salir muy mal y el te techase viéndote como una acosadora, y quedaras como una pervertida de primer nivel- me prepare para escuchar quien save que ocurrencia de Nadeshiko- Tocarlo en la entrepierna- me trague la saliva y me atore con ella y empece a toser descontroladamente, Nadeshiko se puso a reír a carcajadas, delicadamente como siempre.

- ¿cómo crees que yo aria eso? Podría hacer todo menos eso- luego enrojecí y me acorde que el otro día en el cine me iba a parar y me quería apoyar en algo para pararme pero me apoye en su entrepierna, claro fue un accidente muy vergonzoso y el se enrojeció mucho al igual que yo.

- Bueno tu veras como lo haces, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, y con respecto a Nagihiko… como es el, no creo que le gusten mucho estas cosas pero al menos inténtalo ya te dije que no se muchas cosas sobre el en este aspecto, pero suerte- luego nos encontramos con Yaya, Amu y Utau, seguramente Kukai deveria estar aquí también.

-Hola chicas ¿qué hacen?- Pregunto Amu, solo para armar conversacional.

-Nada importante- Nadeshiko fingió como para que no empesaran a preguntar mas cosas al respecto- ¿Utau, iras hoy a la fiesta esta noche? Seguro sabes donde es- dijo Nadeshiko, la verdad yo también estaba interesada en saber si iban al cumpleaños de Nagi, en realidad era una salida en su nombre, iríamos a una disco muy famosa en la ciudad.

-Asta el momento si, espero que no salga ningún consierto de ultima hora- dijo seria como siempre.

- ¿ después piensas irte con Kukai a tu casa?-yo permanecí sin expresión, esta vez enrojeció con mi pregunta _Rima 1 Utau 0, _así iba el marcador mental.

- Rima, eres tan chistosa- Dijo sarcásticamente Utau dirigiéndose a mi, yo mantenía mi actitud fría - y tu, ¿te iras con Nagihiko a su casa?, oí que no abría nadie- dijo sarcásticamente esta vez yo enrojecí _Rima 1 Utau 1_.

- Yo no hago esas cosas, coshina Utau- le hable fríamente, ella enrojeció de rabia y se venia hacia mi dispuesta a hacerme daño _Rima 2 Utau 1_, yo me cruse de brazos y mire hacia ella fríamente asta que Amu se interpuso y se rió nerviosamente.

-Ya basta Utau, solo era una broma, ella no lo decía en cerio- Amu trataba de defenderme, pero yo y Utau no le poníamos atención y seguíamos enviadnos miradas asesina de las que parecía que chocaran rayos.

- lo decía enserio- Dije yo fríamente, Amu izo su risa nerviosa de nuevo y trato de detener a Utau que venia hacia mi con todas sus fuerzas.

- Utau ella solo bromea, jajaja que graciosa eres Rima- seguía tratando de evitar una pelea, asta que Nagihiko paso corriendo y me arrastro consigo.

-Se acabo el tiempo hermanita- dijo refiriéndose a Nadeshiko, yo con Utau seguiamos mirandonos desafiantes y Amu se rascaba la cabeza con su sonoriza nerviosa, mientras Nadeshiko sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo haciéndome recordar lo que hablamos, ya veras Nadeshiko, tengo un plan.

- ¡Ya veras Virgensita!- Eso me dolió y el marcador mental quedaba en 2, mientras yo me alejaba siendo arrastrada por Nagihiko, que por alguna razón estaba corriendo.

**De nuevo perdón por la ortografía, creo que me disculpare en todos los capítulos bueno como sea XD Rima y sus preguntas raras XD esperen el próximo capitulo que esta en camino... se despide Hirai-san **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo del fic, espero que les guste, veamos que pasa hoy en esta historia**

**Shuugo chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen blablabla... ¡Lean Mierda!**

**Capitulo 3. Preparaciones**

**Nagihiko pov…**

Me aleje de Rima y Nadeshiko que querían conversar de nose que, asi que me fui al patio donde me encontraría con Kukai que dijo que vendría para el descanso, Kairi y Kitori, que también dijo que vendría el no se iso ningun problema en hacerse amigo de Kukai y Kairi. Cuando llege al patio alli estaban todos comenzando, kukai con las manos en los bolsillos, Kairi parado hay como si nada, y kitori sentado en el pasto.

-Hola, chicos- Salude con la mano a todos, todos me miraron y me saludaron igualmente.

-no savia que benias hoy Kitori- le dije para armar una combersacion.

- si bueno tenia que benir a saludarte y decirte feliz cumpleaños, ya salude a tu hermana, me faltabas tu- me dijo alegremente, todos los demas asintieron y tambien me saludaron alegremente.

- Bueno técnicamente, nacimos a las 2 de la mañana, asi que mañana es nuestro cumpleaños- dije para correjirlo, pero enrealidad solo era por decir algo.

- y… ¿Rima ya te dio tu regalo de cumpleaños?- pregunto picaramente y con una sonrisa pervertida, yo trate de no reirme de eso.

- No se a que te refieres- le dije asiendome el inocente.

-No te agas el tonto Nagihiko, saves de lo que hablamos- Dijo Kukai con la misma sonrisa pervertida.

-Chicos que no se dan cuenta de que Rima es virgen y Nagihiko tambien- dijo Kairi subiendose los lentes, el tambien lo era pero no tenia problemas con ello.

- Es cierto, ¿quieres que te de unos consejos?- dijo Kukai picaramente, con una mirada pervertida.

-no… etto… es que…-

- ¿te enseño unas pocisiones?- Pregunto Kitori.

-¿qué?- dije sorprendido

-Kitori-Kun, tiene que ser espontaneo- Dijo Kukai entrando en una discusion con Kitori.

-pero… no querra desepcionar a Mashiro-san ¿no?- dijo en su defensa y con una sonrisa malvada, no queria desepcionarla pero, no queria que el hisiera nada raro conmigo.

-Chicos yo…

-Ven te enseño- dijo Kitori tirandome al suelo y se puso ensima mio

-¿qué haces? ¡Sueltame!- Dije tratando de safarme de su agarre.

- tranquilo no te are nada, ven yo sere tu muñeco de prueba, as lo que yo te diga- dijo, yo seguia forsejiando y Kukai se partia en Risas.

-¡No! ¿Qué? ¡Alejate Kitori!- dije aun luchando por liberarme

- No te are nada- al fin lo tire de un empujon y sali corriendo, dejando atrás a Kitori y los demas que se reian a carcajadas.

- Sayonaraaaa…- grite mientras me dava a la fuga, dejandolos atrás.

- Nagihiko, ¡Vuelve!- escuche gritar a Kitori antes de desapareser en la escuela. Mientras corria divise a Rima que estaba con la chicas combersando, por lo que pude deducir estaba en su actitud fria y miraba con frialdad a Utau, por razones que desconosco, pase corriendo a su lado la tome fuerte de la mano, arrastrandola detrás de mi.

- Se acabo el tiempo hermanita- dije rapidamente antes de que me alejara demaciado, Utau y Rima se miraban desafiantes por alguna razon.

- ¡ya veras virgensita!- escuche gritar a Utau, cuando mire a Rima tenia cara de "te asfixiare en la noche con tu almohada" ¿que clase de combersacion estaban teniendo?

Me detube en uno de los pasillos, y Rima parecia muy enfadada, queria preguntarle que habia pasado, ¿por qué Utau la abia llamado de esa forma?, pero supuse que no querría que le preguntara eso y además que tocaron el timbre. Las horas pasaron y alfin salimos de clases, me junte con Nadeshiko y tome la mano de Rima, nos juntamos con todos a la salida de la escuela.

-¿a qué hora los pasamos a buscar Nagihiko?- Pregunto kukai, ansioso de salir pronto en la noche.

-Bueno yo creo que como a las 9 de la noche- dije despistado mirando a Rima que me miraba fijamente a los ojos y asi podriamos estar todo el dia, contemplandonos como perfectos idiotas, pero a mi no me inportaba en absoluto y pareciera que a ella tampoco.

- Yaya quere caramelos, ¿van a haber dulces Nagi? – pregunto curiosa, Yaya segua siendo una niña, pero al parecer a nadie le incomodaba, ya estabamos todos acostumbrados a su infantilidad y creo que a Kairi le gustaba, creo que era una de las razones por las que seguian siendo virgenes, yo seguia mirando a Rima enbobado con sus ojos color oro, mi corazon palpiaba fuertemente y me dieron deseos de bearla y lo uviera echo de no ser porque Yaya me dio vuelta hacia ella y me pregunto denuevo.

- Yaya, no habran caramelos es una disco- dije explicandole como a una niña pequeña, ella suspiro y se resigno, todos seguimos caminando y ellos empesaron a hablar de que arian en la fiesta yo miraba a Rima que parecia pensar en algo, no le puse atencion a nada de lo que decian los chicos, yo solo miraba a Rima asta que llegamos a mi casa.

-Adios chicos, nos vemos en la tarde- me despedi de todos y Nadeshiko hiso lo mismo y le dio una extraña mirada a Rima y ella asintio, ¿qué estaran planeando?.

Mama me detubo, y me hiso una señal de que la siguiera, yo la segui y tambien Nadeshiko ella tambien estaba interesada tambien en lo que queria mostrarme, mama nos guiaba asata el ultimo lugar de la casa, donde se suponia habia un jardin como cualquier otro, la verdad, nadie iba ahí ya que quedaba muy lejos de la casa, en los ultimos meses, mama habia construido una especie de cuarto, aunque no sabía para que, seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al final y como habia dicho estaba ahí la casita.

-¿por qué nos traes aquí mama?- pregunte confundido, ¿cuál seria la razon de todo esto?

-Veras, Nagihiko, este cuarto… es tullo- ¿qué? ¿Mio? Pero… ¿por qué? No entendia – es para que tengas mas pribacidad, ya sabes…- no, no lo sé, la mire confundido, ¿privacidad? A que se referia- ya eres mayor y eres un chico, asi que pense que querrias mas pribacidad con Rima-

-¡Mama! ¡¿Que estás diciendo?! ¡¿a qué te refieres con eso?!- le grite avergonzado, Nadeshiko se reia en silencio y tapandose la boca, mama también lo hacía– haaa… no puedo creer que pienses en eso mama, aun no hacemos nada de eso con Rima- le dije algo desanimado.

- Nagihiko, mejor aceptas nuestro regalo…

-¡Nuestro! ¡¿Tú tuviste esta idea?! Tuve que haberlo visto venir…- Asi que Nadeshiko habia sido la de la idea, haaa… con esta familia para que quiero mas…- bueno ya vasta de esto, pero bueno si eso quieren, me vendré aquí- dije resignado.

-no te agas iluciones, yo me mudare a una piesa mas cercana, para que no te sientas tan solo, aun que creo que eso no pasara- dijo con picardia Nadeshiko y yo cerre mis ojos y me dio un tic en la ceja.

-Callate Nadeshiko…- dije con poca pasiencia.

Pasaron varias horas, yo pase mis cosas a la pieza que me habian dado y hayude a Nadeshiko a mudarse mas cerca de mi, su piesa era amplia y bastante comoda, la mia era bastante aplia tambien, tenia una vetana que apuntaba al jardin, donde habian flores y un cereso, lo que daba una hermoza vista, mi pieza tenia un baño propio con una tina de agua caliente, lo que sentaba muy bien y al lado de esta una ducha, pero todo lo demas era como una antigua casa tradicional de Japon.

Nadeshiko y yo practicamos danza y luego mama nos dijo que era hora de prepararse para salir, me fui a mi pieza y Nadeshiko a la suya, me di una ducha, me vesti, no elegante, sino casual como para una salida normal, sali de mi pieza y me fui a el comedor a esperar a Nadeshiko, ella se demoro un buen rato y luego salio.

-Te ves bien- le dije amablemente a mi hermana, me aserque y le desordene las chasquillas, ella se rio delicadamente- Feliz cumpleaños Nadeshiko- le entrege una pequeña cajita, la que saco de mis manos.

- No tenias que molestarte- me dijo, por cortesia, si no le hubiera dado un regalo se hubiera enojado conmigo, ya que ella y mi madre me habian dado un regalo mas que enorme.

-Nos es nada, ábrelo- le sujeri, ese regalo me había costado mucho, pero quería que ella tuviera algo de mi para cuando fuera de nuevo a Europa, ya que tarde o temprano se tendría que ir de nuevo, ella lo abrio delicadamente y vi como sus ojos desplegaban un brillo al ver el contenido de la cajita.

-Es hermoso Nagihiko, espero que no te hayas gastado mucho en esto- dentro de la caja, habia un colgante con una piedra blanca brillante con una cadena de plata pura, con pequeñas rocas colgando todas conectadas a la roca principal- Yo, no… no puedo aceptar esto Nagihiko, gracias- se tiro a mis brazos y yo la abrase dulcemente y le di un beso en la frente – yo tambien te compre algo- me dijo sonriendo alegremente, me entrego una cajita pero mas rectangular y transparente, la tome en mis manos y la abri, dentro de este habia una pulsera, de cuero muy varonil, no me gustaban tanto las cosas brillantes y si habia alguien que me conosiera esa hera mi hermana, ella savia mis gustos y esa pulsera de cuero era algo que me gustaba, tenia unas decoraciones y en medio una cara de un lovo esculpido en madera, no era tan elegante como el colgante que le di a ella pero, eran mis gustos.

- muchas gracias Nadeshiko, tu me conoces bien- le sonreí y pude notar que ella se puso feliz.

**Termino :( pero bueno, de nuevo sorry por la ortografía, en el próximo capitulo se viene la fiesta, y con ella un suceso muy raro, Rima se tiene algo entre manos, esa pervertida... sigan leyendo mi fic y ¡dejen reviws! ¡onegai!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Aquí de nuevo Hirai-San reportandoce con un nuevo capitulo, bueno chicos aqui esta la super fiesta de Nagi *-* ya veran lo que pasa Lean y diviértanse ¡o los azoto!**

**Capitulo 4. ¡Que rayos!**

**Nagihiko Pov…**

Escuche que tocaron el timbre, fui a abrir la puerta y hay estaban todos con dos Bolsas de regalos cada uno, uno para mi y otro para mi hermana.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron todos a unisono y nos abrazaron a mi y a mi hermana.

-bueno, ¿nos bamos?- sugeri y todos asintieron, busque a Rima entre todos y la encontre usaba un vestido corto muy ajustado arriba y suelto abajo por lo que se le notaban aun mas los pechos y tube que hacer un esfuerzo grande por no mirar, era un bestido muy probocador, una botas negras y un chaleco amarillo muy delicado que iba abierto, se veia hermoza, la tome de la mano y ella sonrio.

-Feliz cumpleaños- me dijo timidamente estirando la mano con una bolsa blanca y dentro un regalo.

-Gracias- le dije mirandola a los ojos, ella se sonrojo.

**Rima Pov…**

Despues de que todos les entregaran sus regalos a Nagihiko y Nadeshiko, nos dispusimos a ir a el lugar donde festejaríamos que ya son mayores de edad, es una de las razones por las que bamos a una disco… y bueno yo aria mi movimiento y aria que Nagihiko callera ante mi, por algo benia bestida con este bestido tan probocador y ajustado. Todos nos dirijimos y seguiamos caminando yo iba de la mano con Nagihiko como siempre, vi que Nadeshiko me hiso una seña para que fuera hacia ella, me solte de la mano de Nagihiko el que iba con la cabeza baja mientras lo chicos lo mirban a el y me miraban raro a mi y luego lo volvian a mirar, me diriji hacia Nadeshiko sin prestarles atencion.

-¿qué pasa?- le dije indiferente, como si no me inportara.

-¿Aun planeas seducir a Nagihiko?- me dijo sonriendo pervertidamente lo que me dio un poco de riza porque ella nunca asia eso.

-Si- dije segura de lo que decia y dispuesta a poner en marcha mi plan.

Llegamos al lugar y todos entramos sin problemas, aunque no sé como dejaron entrar a Yaya y Kairi, el lugar era espectacular, con un bar abierto y luces por todas partes un DJ que ponia musica tecno y un monton de personas bailando y bebiendo. Los chicos sacaron a bailar a las chicas, lo que pude notar esque Kitori-Kun saco a bailar a Nadeshiko, la que se sonrojo mucho y el tambien, ¿que pasaba entre esos dos? La verdad esque kitori era todo menos feo, era bastante guapo, tenia el pelo negro y los ojos azules y tenia un buen fisico, era del mismo porte Nadeshiko asi que no habia problemas yo la interrogaria mas tarde y podria seguir especulando, pero alguien me tomo por el hombro.

-¿quieres bailar?- me dijo Nagihiko con una sonrisa a la que nadie puede decir que no, y menos yo.

-Si, por que no- dije alegremente, todavia no hera tiempo de efectuar mi plan completamente, esperaria a que fuera un poco mas tarde, recorde que Nagihiko "y tambien Utau" me habia dicho que no habria nadie en su casa pues su madre habia ido de viaje a comparar algunas cosas que no habian aquí y fue a otra cuidad y no regresaria asta mañana por la tarde, asi que era un dia perfecto. Nagihiko y yo bailamos mucho tiempo con los chicos normalmente, luego ellos se fueron a unas mesas que se encontraban al lado de la pared y pidieron unos tragos, no muy fuertes, Amu e Ikuto seguan bailando aunque Ikuto no con muchas ganas y luego se alejo de Amu y se sentó con los chicos, Amu se disgusto y le empezó a gritarle, como era de costumbre, Nagihiko se disculpo y se fue a sentar igualmente, los chicos comensaron a hablarle y el enrojeció, no se dé que le estaría hablando, yo divise a Nadeshiko la que se encontaba saliendo de el baño y me diriji a ella.

-¡Nadeshiko!- le grite para que me oyera, porque había mucho ruido, ella se percato y se dirigio asia mi.

- ¿qué pasa Rima-Chan?- me dijo muy contenta, y me sonrio.

- yo te tengo que preguntar eso- dije con picardia mirandola con una sonrisa malebola, ella me miro confundida- ¿qué pasa con Kitori-Kun?- ella se sonrojo mucho y desvio la mirada- ¿no me piensas decir? Vamos Nadeshiko yo te digo todo ¡y tu no me quieres decir nada! – ella suspiro largamente y luego cerro los ojos para luego habrirlos.

- Veras… este…- se trababa a mi ya se me acababa la pasiencia.

-¡dilo ya!- dije desesperada.

-creo que estoy enamorada de kitori-kun- dijo muy abergonzada y enrojesio mucho.

-a bueno, ya lo savia- dije como si nada, ella se enojo y luego se calmo.

-cambiando de tema ¿qué piensas hacer con respecto a lo de Nagihiko?- dijo muy interesada.

-Tendras que verlo por ti misma- dije casi orgulloza, deveria no estarlo, lo que iba a hacer era muy atrevido y si no funcionaba nose como miraria a Nagihiko mañana, Nadeshiko fruncio el ceño.

-No se vale- yo le sonrei y luego escuche una cansion que era perfecta e invite a bailar a Nagihiko, creo mucho que era una de era tecno pero era muy sensual, el acepto, el nunca rechasaria bailar conmigo.

Comensamos a bailar y puse en marcha el plan, y mi plan era y un baile sexy con roces y por supuesto que aria my mejor esfuerzo, comenso la parte tecno de la cansion y yo me empese a mover provocativamente, movia mis caderas y mi pelo sensualmente, deslise mis manos por el pecho de Nagihiko, el que parecia estar relajado incluso parecia disfrutarlo pero luego su rostro cambio al de uno nervioso, yo movi mis caderas lo mas sexy que podia hacerlo en circulos y al mismo tiempo movía provocativamente mi pecho, la verdad esque no habia echo esto nunca pero parecia funcionar y Nagihiko paresio ver mis pechos, se ruboriso y su cara fue la de alguien que hacia un esfuerzo por algo, la cansion iba en el coro y yo me di vuelta de espaldas a Nagihiko y me movia lo mas sensual posible, vi la cara de Nadeshiko que me miraba inpacatada y luego rompio en rizas tambien pude ver a los chicos que miraban a Nagihiko como diciendo "Oh Sii" mire a las demas chicas que se reian de Nagihiko y yo me rei tambien, estas al verme rieron mas fuerte, que suerte que Nagihiko no podia verme, entonces yo me agache moviendome muy sexy y luego me lebante con el tracero hacia arriba y le roce la entrepierna a Nagihiko.

-ha- escuche a Nagihiko quejarce y me di buelta, el parecia hacer un gran esfuerzo por algo, luego salio corriendo lo mas rapido posible.

-¡Nagihiko!- le grite muy enojada, que descortes eso no se hacia, me dejo sola, como una estupida, Nadeshiko se hacerco a mi, no parecia sorprendida.

-Bueno, creo que tu plan fallo, la verdad esque ibas muy bien- dijo normalmente, como si fuera cosa de todos los dias, vi a nagihiko entrar deseperadamente al baño.

**Nagihiko pov…**

¿qué estaba pasando? Rima bailaba sensualmente delante de mi, yo no podia moverme estaba paralizado, al prinsipio se me olvido que habia mas gente alrededor de nosotros y lo estaba disfrutando, es decir, Rima me bailava asi solo para mi, pero al percatarme de que seguiamos en la disco, me puse muy nervioso y al ver los pechos de Rima algo se encendio en mi y tuve que hacer un esfuerso para que no ocurriera nada "hay abajo", vi como los chicos me miraban como diciendo "aprovecha" Rima luego se dio vuelta mostrandome su tracero y casi no lo podia soportar, pero luego cuando se agacho y luego se levanto rosandome la entrepiernas, ya no aguante mas y sali corriendo al baño, me enserre en una de las cabinas donde se encontraban los WC y lo deje salir, se me erecto el pene de la exitacion que me habia probocado Rima y al recordarlo me exitaba aun mas, trate de no pensar en eso pero era casi imposible, escuche entrar a alguien al baño, me quede en silencio y trate de bajar mi miembro con mis manos pero bolvia a pararse.

-Bajate, Bajate, Bajate- susurraba en cilensio desde la cabina, cuando veo a alguien asimarce por arriba, enrojesi y cubri mis partes.

-¿qué temos aquí?- Rió, era Kukai que me miraba desde arriba – asi que te afecto basatante el bailesito de Rima, no te dije que tenias que usar Boxers para que no se notara- luego se rio y escuche a mas personas.

-Kukai ¡callate! ¿quién mas esta aquí?- pregunte avergonzado.

- o no te preocupes solo somos nosotros- Via a Kitori asomarce tambien- asi que Rima ¿he? Quen lo diria- se rieron todos en conjunto, por lo que pude deducir era Kukai, Kitori, Kairi e Ikuto.

- Dejen de burlarse y diganme algo para que esto se baje- pero cuando me fije ya se habia bajado, suspire y sali del baño.

- Olle Rima, se veia bastante enojada cuando te diste a la fuga- dijo Kukai, mas bien asustado.

- diganle que lo siento mucho pero que me tube que ir me a casa- dije con algo de pena, la verdad es que no queria ver a Rima, me daria mucha vergüenza y apuesto a que ella tambien.

-La dejar asi como asi, seguro que ella querra hablar contigo- Tal vez Kitori tenga razon, pero puedo hablar con ella mañana.

-hablare con ella mañana- dije algo despreocupado y me puse en camino a mi casa, lamento no haberme despedido de los demas ya les diria algo mañana a ellos tambien.

**Rima Pov…**

¡Salio corriendo! "Ese Nagihiko es un cobarde ¿qué le pasa?" no hay nada que hacer. Me fui a sentar con las chicas para no quedarme en la pista de baile como estupida y ellas comensaron a hablar de que baile muy bien y que no sabian por que salio corriendo y yo deje de poner atencion. Tal vez no devi hacer eso, talvez devi dejar las cosas como estaban, ahora como lo mirare a los ojos sin avergonzarme, de pronto vi a los chicos salir del baño y decidi ir a preguntarles que pasava con Nagihiko, me diriji hacia ellos y ellos se acercaron a mi.

-Chicos ¿an visto a Nagihiko?- pregunte algo avergonzada, ellos me habian visto bailar.

-Si, estaba en el baño, como quedo despues de ese baile, pobre estaba muy avergonzado, ubieras visto su…- Kukai golpeo a Kitori, parece que no queria que dijera lo que seguia, kitori se pasaba la mano por el hombro en el que le pego Kukai y Kairi lo miraba feo mientras que Ikuto se reia.

-a bueno… ¿donde esta?- peregunte preocupada, yo no queria avergonzarlo delante de todos.

-El dijo que lo sentia pero que se tenia que ir- dijo Kairi seriamente, se fue… lo avergonze… me senti mal, despues de todo era su cumpleaños y yo habia echo que el se fuera y no disfrutara en absoluto el venir aquí, tenia que ir a disculparme con el, habia sido muy mal educado de mi parte hacer eso.

-yo me ire tambien disculpenme, nos vemos- tome mis cosas y me fui, asi que sali del lugar y me diriji directamente a la casa de Nagihiko que devia estar solo, en su cumpleaños, todo esto es mi culpa. Llege y no dude en tocar el timbre.

-¿quién es?-hablo alguien por el parlante, aprete el voton para hablar yo.

-Soy yo Nagihiko, Rima- dije avergonzada, pero estaba dispuesta a dar una disculpa.

-¡Rima! ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido, seguro no se esperaba verme aquí.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunte sin hacer caso a su pregunta, estaba un poco apurada, ya era algo tarde pero no tanto, eran como las 12 pero hacia mucho frio no queria quedarme afuera, queria disculparme, yo no queria acerlo con el por placer ni nada de eso, no era una pervertida, para mi eso significaba mucho mas, significaba que el seria mio completamente y yo suya, sugnificaba que le demostraba mi amor por el, y que ariamos un lazo mas grande del que ya teniamos.

-si, pasa, estoy en el jardin de atrás, ¿recuerdas la pequeña casita que construllo mi mama ace unos meses, ahí estoy- ¿por qué estaba el ahí? Eso era raro, pero no me inporta mucho, lo que si me llama la atencion es que eso quedaba en uno de los lugares mas alejados de la casa de los Fujisaki.

-esta bien ire-

**Asta hay quedo la historia, en el otro capitulo hay lemmon, yo les advertire por si no quieren leerlo, bueno eso es tdo gracias por leer !Dejen Reviws! se depide Hirai-San**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok ok, tal vez en este capitulo quede como una total pervertida y todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero tengo una explicasion... una amiga mía que también ve shugo chara me reto dijo "te apuesto a que puedo ser mas hentai que tu" y yo le dije "Me estas retando, Muchachita" nos miramos desafiantes y quedamos en escribir un Fanfic Lemmon y yo la tonta acepte por orgullo XD bueno Rima y Nagi quedaran como unos cerdos pero bueno es por la pasión.**

**Sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el Capitulo N° 5...**

**Capitulo 5. ¡Un buen dormir y una rica ducha!**

**Rima Pov…**

Pase a la casa como si estuviera en la mía, camine un buen rato, el patio de atrás quedaba muy lejos, pero al fin llegue, abrí la puerta y vi la casita, había una luz prendida, ahí debía estar Nagihiko, abrí la puerta y él se encontraba sentado en el suelo y cuando me vio se puso de pie.

-Nagihiko yo…- no savia como empezar el se acerco a mí y me miro con esos ojos color caramelo, yo comencé a balbucear y mi corazón se altero- Nagi…hiko yo… yo quería disculparme por lo que hice en la disco… yo no… no pensé que te avergonzaría tanto, lo siento por…- Nagihiko de repente miro el escote de mi vestido yo lo mire sorprendida, me avergoncé mucho y me sonroje- Lo siento, olvide abrocharme el chaleco- dije guiando mis manos hasta los botones y comenzando a abrocharlos pero Nagihiko me detuvo, yo lo mire sorprendida, ¿no quería que me lo abrochara?

-No- me dijo quitando mi mano y desabrochando el botón que había alcanzado a abrochar, yo me sonroje aun mas, las piernas me temblaban como gelatina- no lo hagas Rima, y tampoco te disculpes por lo que hiciste… me gusto… mucho, por eso me vine- le gusto y por eso se vino, eso no tiene sentido alguno- es por lo que me provoco por lo que me vine en realidad- agarro mis manos, las puso en mi pecho y me empujo a la cama, pude notar que era una moderna y no una que estaba en el suelo, sino eso me hubiera dolido mucho, ¿por que se comportaba así?, lo mire impactada y un poco aturdida.

-¿q-que… haces?- le pregunte, aun algo aturdida, el se puso arriba mío sentado arriba de mis caderas y mirándome fijamente a los ojos luego se acerco a mi rostro y se desvió a mi oreja, algo me recorrió por la espalda, mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Rima, tú me pones de una forma que no me había sentido nunca, me haces sentir de una forma tan extraña y eso saca una parte de mi que no savia que existía…- me susurro al oído sensualmente, mientras deslizaba su mano por el costado de mi estomago provocándome escalofríos- Rima tú haces que la parte salvaje y brusca de un hombre salga de mi interior… esa parte que me obligaron a esconder por toda mi vida- susurro bajando su cabeza y besándome el cuello, eso hizo que la sensación que había sentido en el monte el otro día, volviera surgir y yo ya conocía su significado…

**ADVERTENCIA LEMMON LEMMON LEMMON LEMMON LEMMON...**

Nagihiko hacia todas esas cosas que me prendían, de pronto me sentí en llamas y entonces me quede embobada con los ojos de Nagihiko y no advertí cuando se acerco para besarme apasionadamente, de una forma que exigía tenerme, mi corazón apenas me dejaba respirar latía tan rápido que apenas podía moverme, la lengua de Nagihiko comenzó a jugar con la mía y yo solo me deje llevar, de pronto el paso su mano por debajo de mi vestido levantándolo hacia arriba, haciendo que se viera toda mi ropa interior, me avergoncé pero no le puse atención, luego el desabrocho el sierre de atrás de mi vestido y lo saco de mi cuerpo bruscamente, no puede evitar mirar abajo y en los pantalones de Nagihiko se veía un bulto seria su… porque pienso en estas cosas, Nagihiko se aparto de mis labios mirándome de pies a cabeza y se quedo inmóvil por mientras yo desabroche su pantalón haciendo que quedara en calzoncillos y el bulto que vi se hizo mas grande, me quede hay impactada por el tamaño y luego dirigí mi mirada rápidamente a su camisa no quería parecer una pervertida, comencé a desabrocharla y el desabrocho mi sostén, cuando ya me lo quito puso una de sus manos en uno de mis pechos y comenzó a moverlo, eso me éxito mucho asiendo que respirara de forma dificultosa.

-Rima, as crecido mucho…- me dijo al oído y tocando con las dos manos mis pechos, solté un pequeño gemido y luego el comenzó a chupar uno de mis pezones.

-Nagihiko- dije casi quejándome de placer, se sentía condenadamente bien-eres un pervertido- dije gimiendo, su boca se dirigió a mi cuello y comenzó a darle besos, no podía evitar que pequeños gemidos salieran de mi boca, entonces sentí que me mordió en el hombro - haa...- un quejido se escapo de mis labios entre dolor y placer, el siguió mordiendo mi cuello y chupándolo dejando pequeñas marcas - ¿Que-que haces? - dije respirando con dificultad, el fue subiendo asta mi rostro dejando pequeños besos en el camino.

-Te marco... ahora eres de mi propiedad... - lo mire a los ojos y se veían mas oscuros de lo normal, volvió a morder mi cuello, estuve apunto de quejarme pero me callo con un apasionado beso, sus manos empezaron a recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con suma delicadeza, acariciandolo y hacia que esa sensación que sentía en la parte baja de mi estomago incrementara, necesitaba calmar esa sensación que me estaba volviendo loca, y Nagihiko seguía acariciándome y yo estaba perdida en esa dulce tortura, entonces sus manos compensaron a bajar por mi vientre asta el borde de mis bragas -Nagihiko... - dije su nombre, el dejo de darme besos en el cuello y se acerco a mi oído mordiedolo y haciéndome perder la cordura por completo.

-Rima, todo es tu culpa, tú me haces hacer esto... te necesito Rima...- cada cosa que el decía me excitaba aun mas, entonces sentí que me despojaba de la única prenda que me quedaba... me aferre a su cuello, senti como su mano se aproximo a mi intimidad y la roso suavemente.

-Haaa...- inevitablemente solté un gemido, se sentía tan bien, y yo deseaba mas de eso, de ese dulce y delicado tacto que me proporcionaba Nagihiko, escuche que se rio entre dientes y luego siguió acariciándome en mi entrepiernas haciéndome gemir cada vez mas fuerte. entonces el alejo su mano de lo que estaba haciendo y me queje de disgusto, necesitaba su rose, dirigí mis manos hacia la única prenda que el tenia puesta y se la quite, el me miro con picardia y dirigió su boca a uno de mis pechos y se lo llevo a la boca, lo mordía y lamia con fervor, haciéndome gemir sin control sobre mi, ya ni recuerdo cuando es que perdí el control de la situación por completo y solo me deje llevar... pero sentía esa sensación que debía de ser calmada, entonces siento que Nagihiko comenzó a frotar su miembro contra mi entrepiernas solté un gemido de sorpresa, pero se sentía bien, quería mas de esa sensación. de pronto inesperadamente dejo de moverse, me disguste y gruñí el me miro con una sonrisa y con uno de sus dedos se dirijo a mi entrada, contuve la respiración por un segundo, pero el solo comenzó a frotarme, con mas pacion que antes.

-¡haaa! Nagihiko…- grite de placer, yo gemía descontroladamente- No te detengas…- el comenzó a hacerlo mas rápido, mientras chupaba mis pezones, eso me hacia gemir más aun mas, se sentía tan bien-Nagi…hiko haaa…- él se veía bastante excitado también así que tome su miembro.

-Rima…- se quejo cuando lo toque, comencé a frotarlo y el gemía casi en silencio y yo más fuerte que el-¿Estas lista?- no asía falta que dijera, yo asentí tímidamente, el saco sus dedos y yo solté otro gemido.

-hazlo por favor… te necesito- dije con algo de vergüenza, savia que me dolería pero no me importaba, yo lo deseaba… el introdujo su miembro lentamente- haa- me queje de dolor esta vez.

-¿Te encuentra bien?- pude ver como volvió en si el verdadero Nagihiko y se detuvo- Dioz Rima estas sangrando...- me alarme un poco, pero trate de calmarme - tal vez esto no sea buena idea...

-Si, no te preocupes es normal, sigue... no me duele tanto...- el siguió metiéndolo lentamente para no hacerme daño, me dolía un poco pero no tanto como para desear que se detuviera, luego él con un poco de susto comenzó a moverlo asía dentro y hacia fuera, yo al poco tiempo me fui acostumbrando y el dolor fue remplazado por placer- Mas… mas…- el se movía mas rápido y mientras lo hacia movía uno de mis pechos, el gemía pero más despacio que yo.

-Rima…- decía gimiendo mi nombre, lo que me excitaba mas.

-haa… mas rápido Nagihiko… ¡mas rápido!- el acelero su vaivén y también lo hacía con más fuerza - ¡haaa!- luego cambiamos de posición yo arriba y me movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lo mas rápido que podía, Nagihiko gemía más fuerte.

-Rimaaa…- decía mas excitado, yo no me detendría aunque entrara mi madre, se sentía bien, comencé a gemir aun más fuerte que antes y cada vez que su miembro se metía en mi se sentía mejor aun, necesitaba algo de lo que a sujetarme y lo hice de las sabanas las que se empezaron a salir.

-Haa…haa… ¡haa…!- no podía detenerme, se sentía demasiado bien para ser cierto, luego el comenzó a gemir mas fuerte yo deje de a sujetarme de las sabanas y me a sujete de su pelo por accidente, el no le presto atención, yo no podía soltarme necesitaba a sujetarme de algo.

-Rima ya no puedo más…- ¿qué? ¿A que se refería? El gemía muy fuerte y de repente sentí algo en mi interior, se sentía cálido.

-¡haaa…!- gritamos los dos de placer al mismo tiempo, yo caí rendida encima de él, y mi cabeza quedo encima de su pecho, el respiraba fuerte, estaba cansado y yo también, casi no podía moverme, pero sentí como él me tomaba y me metía debajo de las sabanas.

-Rima… este fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos- me decía dulcemente con su voz ahora normal-ahora eres completamente mía, y de nadie más… te amo… Rima- una sonrisa se dibujo espontáneamente en mi rostro y eso fue lo último de lo que estuve consiente, luego me quede dormida.

En la mañana desperté de golpe ¿dónde estaba? Luego recordé todo lo que había pasado y me tranquilice, Nagihiko estaba abrazado a mí y sentía como su piel desnuda estaba en contacto con la mía me di vuelta asía él y aspire su olor y puse mis manos contra su pecho y sus muy marcados abdominales, me relaje, su mama no llegaría hasta la tarde así que podía estar ahí todo lo que quisiera… madre… ¡mi madre! Hay no… ¿qué le diría? ¿Por qué no llegue anoche a casa? ¡Estoy perdida!, pero no podía irme, Nagihiko aun dormía, sería muy descortés irme sin decirle nada, sentí que alguien entro a la pieza, me di vuelta y era Nadeshiko, que vergüenza, y yo estaba desnuda, al menos tapada.

-Buenos días Rima-chan- dijo amablemente sonriendo- ¿esto te parece familiar?- me estiro la mano y hay tenía mi celular, ¡mi celular! ¿por qué lo tenía ella?-anoche cuando te fuiste lo dejaste encima de la mesa, saliste tan apurada y sin decir nada, le pregunte a los chicos dónde estabas y dijeron que te habías ido, pensé que a tu casa pero cuando me iba camino a la mía, adivina quien llamo… - quien llamaría a esas horas, espera ¿quien más llamaría a esas horas?-tu madre… pregunto dónde estabas que no habías llegado, entonces junte todas las piezas del rompecabezas y supuse que estarías aquí… así que le dije que te habías quedado dormida de camino a tu casa en los brazos de Nagihiko y le dije que nos dio pena despertarte y que te quedaste en nuestra casa, claro durmiendo en mi pieza, lo que no es cierto- se rio delicadamente y yo me avergoncé y enrojecí- no te preocupes todo está bien, no tienes que avergonzarte de nada, después hablaremos más bien- se retiro de la pieza cerrando delicadamente la puerta, pero unos segundos después volvió- ha, se me olvidaba, no le digas a Nagihiko que estuve aquí- me giño el ojo y se volvió a retirar, me volvía a voltear asía Nagihiko y cerré los ojos, pero luego me sentí incomoda, después de anoche había sudado mucho y estaba cubierta de ese sudor y otras cosas que no mencionare, me sentí sucia, me levante y recordé que había un baño en la habitación, entre y era bastante amplio, llene la tina de agua caliente y saque una toalla limpia.

**Yo Pov… **

Rima estaba en el baño hace bastante rato y ya no se estaba limpiándose, sino mas bien jugando en el agua de pronto sintió un ruido y vio que alguien entro al baño, ella instintivamente se cubrió sus pechos y cerro sus piernas, entro Nagihiko al baño, ella se relajo un poco, pero aun así no se dejo de cubrir, aun le daba un poco de vergüenza que la viera desnuda.

-¿qué quieres Nagihiko?- pregunto Rima sin expresión y luego se percato de que el solo se cubría con una toalla y estaba obviamente desnudo.

-¿puedo tomar una ducha contigo?-dijo Nagihiko sin ninguna vergüenza, Rima se sonrojo, no savia que Nagihiko sería tan abierto, se imagino que después de tener relaciones tuvieran más confianza pero no tanta.

-Emm… si tú quieres- dijo avergonzada, la verdad ella si lo deseaba pero era un poco más tímida que el bailarín, Nagihiko no lo pensó dos veces y se quito la toalla como si nada y se metió dentro de la tina con Rima, estaban un poco apretados e incómodos.

-Rima ¿te cargo? Para que no estemos tan apretados- Rima asintió tímidamente y Nagihiko la levanto como pluma y la puso encima de sus piernas, Nagihiko se estaba excitando y por esto apretó las piernas para que su miembro no se erectara y trato de contenerse.

-Rima ¿te lavo la espalda?- le pregunto Nagihiko a la rubia que se sonrojo como cereza.

-está bien- trato de hablar con claridad y no balbucear, Nagihiko tomo una esponja y se la frotaba suavemente en la espalda a Rima, este se dio cuenta enseguida de que no fue buena idea porque se éxito aun mas y de pronto soltó sus piernas y su pene salió y se erecto este quedo parado en frente de la entrepiernas de Rima rozándola.

-ha…- soltó un débil gemido la rucia y luego se tapo la boca rápidamente, Nagihiko se sorprendió.

-Sera que…- se dijo a el mismo y metió uno de sus dedos en el interior de la chica esta se contuvo de no soltar nada pero no puedo y gimió audiblemente, Nagihiko se percato de que Rima estaba excitada- Rima… te e pillado- dijo el sacando su dedo.

-¡Nagihiko eres un pervertido!- grito Rima agitando sus manos haciendo que saltara agua a todas partes, Nagihiko se rio y se acerco al cuello de la rubia.

-Rima, ¿quien lo dice? ¿La chica del baile sexy?- Rima se sonrojo y no dijo nada, Nagihiko volteo su cara asía él y la beso, sus lenguas jugueteaban en sus bocas y los dos jóvenes se excitaban aun mas, Nagihiko le puso una mano en un pecho de Rima moviéndolo y con la otra mano le metía los dedos en su entrepierna.

-Na…Nagihiko- dijo la rubia gimiendo de placer, ella comenzó a frotar el pene erecto de su pareja y la respiración del chico se volvió brusca, Nagihiko le besaba el cuello a Rima y la expresión de esta se volvió de placer, gimiendo cada vez mas fuerte cuando el chico le metía sus dedos en su interior- Nagihiko aun me duele por lo de anoche, por favor hazlo con cuidado- dijo la rubia quejándose.

-No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso- le dijo el bailarín al oído, excitando a Rima, luego el prosiguió y levanto a la chica por encima de su miembro y luego la sentó arriba del, ella se quejo de dolor.

-me duele, despacio- dijo la pequeña quejándose.

-Lo siento Rima, pero mi cuerpo me ordena tenerte- Nagihiko levanto a la Rubia con cuidado pegándola más a él para poder moverse con más facilidad, su intención no era lastimarla así que se movía delicadamente, a Rima se le fue olvidando el dolor y empezó a gemir.

-haaa…- La rubia se aferraba a los brazos de Nagihiko con fuerza.

-¿quieres que me detenga?- le pregunto con dificultad Nagihiko a Rima que gemía descontroladamente.

-No… No te detengas…- Gimió la rubia, Nagihiko le metía su miembro con más fuerza moviendo sus caderas hacia a riba y hacia abajo luego dio vuelta a Rima hacia él y él la seguía manteniendo unos centímetros más arriba de sus piernas para moverse fácil, Rima comenzó a mover sus caderas al encuentro del chico haciendo que se sintiera aun mejor, la rubia se aferro al chico rasguñando su espalda enterrando sus uñas.

-haaa…haaa… ¡Nagihiko! ¡Mas Fuerte!- este no desobedeció y comenzó a ir mas Fuerte y rápido, comenzó a gemir mas fuerte, Rima también comenzó a gemir más alto todavía y la rubia se a sujeto fuertemente al chico y se movía con más fuerza.

-¡Rima! ¡Me vengo!- Nagihiko ya no soportaba mas y lo metió con fuerza eyaculando dentro de la rubia.

-¡haaaa…!- gimieron los dos totalmente satisfechos, Rima cayo rendida en los Brazos de el bailarín total mente cansada, el chico la abrazo y dio un suspiro de cansancio.

**HAAAAA! no se ustedes pero yo misma me sorprendo de que yo haya podido escribir algo tan... tan... sucio... bueno saque todo lo hentai que tenia dentro de mi y lo escribí, ademas tenia que ganar el reto con mi amiga eso es todo dejen reviews no sean tacaños :(**

**paso por aquí dejándome un recuerdo a mi misma 06/01/2013**

**jejeje... a pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que me dedique a leer mi propio fic... y aun no puedo creer que eso lo haya escrito yo... por dios me avergüenzo U/U jejeje bueno lo arregle un poco porque senti que le faltaba un poco mas de pasión, para los que lo están leyendo ahora entérense de que esto era diferente, pero bueno... creo que ahora esta mejor ¿O peor? no lo se... xD pero bueno.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otro capitulo de este FanFic :p léanlo espero que les guste, ya me arte de decir "shugo chara y sus personajes no me blablabla..." así que no lo diré mas :P a ver que hacen hoy esos cerdos de Rima Y Nagihiko...**

**Capitulo 6. ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!**

**Nagihiko Pov…**

Después de la Ducha con Rima nos tuvimos que lavar de nuevo pero esta vez no paso nada, de hecho nos pusimos a jugar con el agua, luego nos salimos, antes de Rima yo nunca hubiera pensado hacer una cosa como la que ice, pero Rima sacaba una parte de mi que yo no conocía, me estaba transformando en un pervertido pero lo hacía porque la amaba y ella es todo para mi, se siente tan bien tenerla junto a mí, poder sentir su piel junto a la mía, como su respiración agitada chocando contra mi piel provocando tantas sensaciones nuevas, nuestros corazones desbocados y sus dulces labios pronunciando mi nombre, es simplemente hermoso, esa es la palabra que lo describe. Después de vestirnos fuimos a tomar desayuno, más bien a almorzar porque habíamos demorado mucho en la tina, Nadeshiko había hecho bolas de arroz con curry, todos nos sentamos a las mesa, supuse que Nadeshiko ya sabría lo que paso anoche después de ver a Rima salir de mi pieza pero no me avergoncé ni nada, ella me sonrió y se rio tan delicadamente como una flor, ellas se enviaba miradas extrañas con Rima y yo no le tome importancia, me sentía totalmente feliz, en este momento no me importaba todas la burlas del mundo contra mí, yo estaba totalmente feliz, nada podría arruinar esto.

**Rima Pov…**

Nadeshiko no paraba de burlarse facialmente de mí, me hacia gestos y me levantaba las cejas, la verdad no me importaba, yo estaba feliz y sus burlas solo me hacían gracia, cuando termine de almorzar di las gracias y me levante.

-Rima-chan te iré a dejar a tu casa, se lo prometí a tu madre- me dijo amablemente, recordándome que le había dicho a mi madre que me quede a dormir en su casa, asentí y me prepare para irme.

-¿puedo ir yo?- pregunto Nagihiko como un niño pequeño, me recordó cuando yo le decía que con mi familia íbamos a un festival y el también quería ir, claro que yo le decía que si muy contenta (se me olvido decirles que en este fanfic ellos son amigos de la infancia, Gumen).

-No, tú tienes que ordenar tu pieza, que esta como un chiquero, quiero que saques las sabanas y las eches a lavar- le dijo autoritaria Nadeshiko a su hermano, este frunció el ceño y se disgusto.

-Pero…-

-Nada, yo ya hice mi pieza quiero que todo este en orden cuando llegue mama y no quiero que quede ninguna evidencia de lo que haya pasado anoche, ¿entiendes?-Nadeshiko lo miraba con una expresión tétrica, Nagihiko puso una cara entre miedo y de vergüenza, y yo enrojecí, el asintió resignado, yo rápidamente fui a la pieza de Nagihiko a buscar mis zapatos ya que estaba descalza como era de costumbre dentro de la casa.

-Veamos, ¿Dónde los abre tirado anoche?- Los recuerdos estaban un poco borrosos sobre cómo y cuando había quedado yo sin ropa, solo recordaba que en un momento traía y el otro ya no. Encontré uno debajo de la cama y otro arriba de un estante- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí zapato?- me dirigí a la salida de la casa con Nadeshiko la que me esperaba y Nagihiko se dirigió a su pieza a limpiar, yo y Nadeshiko nos dispusimos a ir a mi casa, salimos y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Rima-chan ¿te divertiste anoche?- me dijo pícaramente yo comencé a balbucear como estúpida, ella se rió, obviamente no se refería a la fiesta.

-Pues…- me sonroje y ella me sonrió.

-Bueno, ese era tu plan después de todo y funciono, pero no entiendo, el había salido corriendo- dijo confundida, yo savia exactamente que había pasado, pero en realidad, no sé si quería decir los detalles.

-Bueno veras… la verdad es que me tomo por sorpresa- y valla sorpresa, de verdad que no me lo esperaba de Nagihiko, cuando desea algo, cambia totalmente su forma de ser, el había dicho algo de que yo saco una parte oculta en el, me dio un escalofrió.

-Bueno no pienso preguntarte nada mas, quiero que tengan su privacidad, ¿por qué se demoraron tanto en el baño?- yo me sonroje, ella se rio pícaramente- ok, no tienes que responder- dijo porque obviamente lo supo sola, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a mi casa, Nadeshiko toco el timbre y espero hasta que mi madre abrió la puerta.

-Llegaste Rima, me habías preocupado anoche- dijo mi madre acercándose- gracias por cuidarla Nade-Chan- le dijo mi madre agradeciéndole a Nadeshiko.

-No fue nada, ella se porto muy bien, no izo ningún ruido… que yo escuchara…- susurro lo último, yo la mire ferozmente y ella sonrió.

-¿qué?- dijo mi madre que no escucho lo último.

-Nada- dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo disimuladamente y mirándome con picardía.

- y ¿bailaor mucho?- mi madre… porque tenía que preguntar tantas cosas.

- si… si hubiera visto a Rima…-luego ella se rio y mi madre sonrió.

- y ¿no fue mucha molestia que Rima te quitara tu cama?- a mi me dio un tic en la ceja, madre porque tienes que hacer esas preguntas con las que Nadeshiko puede seguir burlándose de mí.

-no… ninguna molestia, fue como si no hubiera dormido conmigo-se rió ella delicadamente yo le pegue un fuerte codazo- ¡haaa!-ahora me voy- disimulo el quejido Nadeshiko- adiós señora Mashiro- se despidió Nadeshiko, yo y mi madre nos entramos.

-Rima, espera aquí, tengo que darte algo- dijo y luego se fue a la cocina, se escuchaba mucho ruido parresia buscar algo, luego volvió con una cajita de medicamento en la mano y la escondió detrás de su espalda- Bueno Rima, ya estas mayor de edad y Nagihiko también y yo sé lo que significa esto… bueno quiero empieces a tomar esto- estiro las manos y la cajita decía "anticonceptivos… ¡anticonceptivos!" mama me daba anticonceptivos…

-ma…mama, yo…- no savia que decir, no me esperaba esto de mi madre.

-No digas nada, solo tómatelos, una cada noche, no quiero que me vengas con sorpresas después- yo me retire con la cajita que empezaría a tomar desde esta noche, la verdad no me percate de la verdad de mi situación, comencé a leer las indicaciones "advertencia, no ingiera las pastillas si está embarazada" leí la advertencia comencé a pensar, algo se me había pasado, "embarazada…anticonceptivo… quedas embarazada sin anticonceptivos… con…con lo… con lo que paso ayer en la noche" cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me quede Helada, "puede que… puede que yo…" lo único que pensé en ese momento fue "mierda"

**O.O :O OoO caritas de sorpresa XD ¿Que pasara? ¿Esta embarazada? ¿No esta embarazada? pues no lo sabrán asta que tenga por lo menos 2 reviews así que dejen reviews o ¡no subo mas los capítulos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya... no los are esperar mas, a si que aquí les dejo otro capitulo para que lo lean, esto es lo que pasa después de que Nadeshiko va a dejar a Rima a su casa y su mama le da la cajita... no se ustedes pero no creo que mi madre haga eso con migo nunca XD bueno aqui esta el cap.**

**Capitulo 7. Algo pasa ¿Qué ocultara?…**

** Nagihiko Pov...**

Rima se había ido y yo tuve que encargarme de limpiar mi cuarto, solo tuve que recoger la ropa que vote por los aires esa noche y hacer la cama, si es que se podía llamar cama en el estado en el que estaba… esa noche dormí como nunca, sentirla tan cerca mío, sentir el roce de su piel, nuestras respiraciones aceleradas, yo cuidando sus dulces sueños… ahora que me acuerdo soñé algo anoche, fue algo confuso pero juro que me veía en una tienda de juguetes para bebes, lo que es muy raro, bueno debe ser uno de esos sueños sin sentido. Luego de que por fin termine de arreglar mi pieza me fui a sentar al living y relajarme.

-haaa… que noche…-sonreí sin poder evitarlo, tan solo con recordarlo me ponía de un humor excelente- creo que iré a comprar ingredientes para hacer algo cuando mama llegue- decidí, pero pronto se escucho tocar el timbre, ¿quién será? No creo que Rima porque se acaba de ir… fui sin mas preámbulos a abrir la puerta.

-Kitori-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Kitori… que hacia aquí, debe querer preguntar cómo están las cosas entre Rima y yo, espero que Nadeshiko no les haya dicho nada.

-¡ohaio Nagihiko!- me dijo alegremente mientras pasaba como si fuera su casa.

- Kitori ahora voy saliendo a comprar…

-te espero aquí tengo que hablar algo importante contigo- se le pronuncio una gran sonrisa.

- haaa… bueno, llegare en unos cuantos minutos espérame, solo tardare un segundo- me dispuse a salir, pero antes retrocedí para mencionarle algo- Por cierto… Nadeshiko debe estar por llegar, así que no te dejare del todo solo- al mencionar esto él se puso muy nervioso, ¿le pasaría algo con Nadeshiko? Salí y me dirigí a la tienda más cercana que quedaba al lado de una farmacia, compre harina, polvo de ornear, azúcar, mantequilla, todo lo necesario para hacer algo rico y darle la bienvenida a mi madre, Salí de la tienda y pase por al lado de unas señoras.

-Una niña tan pequeña comprando eso-

-Por dios los jóvenes de hoy, pobre niña…-No me gustaba entrometerme en las conversaciones ajenas así que no preste mucha atención y seguí con mi caminata

Así con todo en mis manos me dirigí devuelta a casa, ¿Qué sería lo que tiene que hablar Kitori conmigo? Llegue, no me demore más de lo previsto unos 20 minutos Kitori debía estar enfadado, abrí la puerta y me dispuse a buscarlo pero no estaba por ningún lado, ¿se abría ido?, me dirigí a la pieza de Nadeshiko que debía haber llegado, ella sabría si se fue o por lo menos donde está, abrí la puerta de su pieza y le pregunte.

- Nadeshiko ¿sabes donde…- la imagen que vi en ese momento me izo quedar congelado… Kitori estaba arriba de mi hermana con una mano por debajo de su camiseta… tocándola… ellos se percataron de que yo entre y Nadeshiko enrojeció- ¡¿Qué crees que le haces a mi hermana?! ¡Pervertido quítate de encima!- Kitori de un salto salió de encima de Nadeshiko la que estaba muy avergonzada y se ponía de rodillas en la cama con sus manos echas puño puestas delicadamente en su boca- ¡Kitori! ¡Te matare!- salte encima de él y le puse contra el suelo agarrándolo de los brazos dispuesto a plantarle un puñetazo en la boca, mi cara estaba roja de la ira, yo savia como era Kitori, el era un tipo pervertido pero nunca me imagine que asiera eso con mi indefensa hermana, ella era tan delicada como un pétalo de flor, Kitori se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima.

- Nagihiko, por favor ¡puedo explicarlo!- decía intentando zafarse de mi, pero yo no le soltaría, quería cortarle las manos para que no se atreviera a tocar nunca más a mi hermana.

- ¡sierra la bocota o te la cerrare yo! ¡No tienes que explicar nada!- dije cegado por la ira, sentí que alguien me sujetaba de los hombros y me sacudía.

-¡Nagihiko, por favor para! ¡No le hagas daño!-

-Nadeshiko…-dije sorprendido, ella lo defendía, yo solté a Kitori pero sin pararme de encima de él.

- ¡es culpa mía por favor no le agás nada!- me quede perplejo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-No… la culpa es mía Nagihiko, yo me abalance sobre tu hermana- al escuchar eso no pude mas y le pegue un puñetazo en la boca a Kitori.

-¡eres un cerdo!- le grite desesperado, el reconocía que se abalanzó sobre mi hermanita.

-¡basta por favor!- grito desesperada Nadeshiko pero yo no le di importancia y ni siquiera la mire, la rabia me carcomía por dentro y me preparaba para pegarle nuevamente a Kitori, pero Nadeshiko se interpuso y se abrazo a él, la mire y tenía los ojos empapados de lagrimas envolviendo a Kitori entre sus brazos.

-ya no sigas…-dijo soltando mas lagrima- no le hagas daño…- yo no quería verle así, de este modo me pare y me puse de pie enfrente de los dos- Yo lo amo…- me quede de piedra, acaso eso era cierto, yo no me había fijado en esto, pero… al parecer Kitori estaba tan asombrado como yo.

-¿es eso cierto Nadeshiko?- le pregunte un poco avergonzado de haber agredido a Kitori, él la miro con tanta atención como yo.

- si, Onii-chan- Ella nunca me llamaba así amenos que me suplicara algo, ella savia que eso me ponía blando y compasivo, Kitori solo pudo mirarla con ojos de amor, yo también era un gran observador por lo que savia lo que esa mirada significaba, él la quería también.

-Nadeshiko…-lo escuche susurrar, me sentí extrañamente incomodo y sentía que me tenía que disculpar, pero aun estaba algo enojado por haberlo visto tocando impropiamente a mi ni-san (abreviación de ikik ni-san que es hermanita en japonés aunque Nagihiko y Nadeshiko son gemelos Nagihiko nació primero) cerré los ojos con serenidad y le ayude a pararse.

-Nagihiko, se lo sobreprotector que eres con tu hermana, por lo que soy incapaz de enojarme, además… aun así eres mi mejor amigo- luego de esto se rio, no puedo creerlo, que se ría con alegría después de casi sacarle la cara, yo reí nerviosamente y me acerque a Nadeshiko y le limpie una lagrima que se deslizaba por su cara.

-Lo siento mucho Ni-san- al igual que ella le llamaba así cuando suplicaba por algo, en este caso, su perdón… le acaricie su cabello con hermandad y ella seco las lagrimas de sus ojos, mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en su boca.

-No te culpo, pero la próxima vez no te la dejare tan fácil- ella me giño un ojo y luego me retire dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-haaa… y por cierto- dije antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas- la próxima vez que vea esta situación… te reventare el rostro porque… que yo sepa ustedes no son novios ni nada, así que lo tomare como un acoso…- los vi y ambos estaban rojos, yo solo me reí y pude ver como el rostro de Nadeshiko se lleno de furia por mi comentario y se dispuso a arrojarme su reloj yo cerré rápidamente la puerta y vi como el reloj atravesó la puerta de papel y en estos momentos agradezco que Nadeshiko no tenga buena puntería cuando se altera.

Después de un rato pensando en todo lo sucedido estos días en mi pieza, decidí que era hora de ir a ver a Rima, quería tenerla nuevamente en mis brazos, el ferviente deseo se hizo más intenso, me decidí y me dirigí a casa.

-¿Dónde vas Nagi?- pregunto Nadeshiko con curiosidad antes de que yo saliera de casa, ella estaba sentada en el sillón abrazada de Kitori.

- ¡Oh! Solo voy donde Rima y de paso los dejo solos para que puedan hablar de cierta relación…- ellos enrojecieron nuevamente.

-¡Nagihiko!- grito ella a lo que yo cerré la puerta y un objeto impacto con ella del otro lado, supuse el control de la TV ya que era lo único a su alcance, me reí con gracia y me dirigí donde mi amada.

Iba caminando tranquilamente y vi a Rima que caminaba en dirección a su casa con una bolsa en la mano, me alegre y corrí a su lado.

-¡Rima!- grite mientras ella alarmada se dio vuelta asía mi con una cara nerviosa y algo de espanto-¿sucede algo?- le pregunte preocupado mirando la bolsa, ella la escondió detrás de su espalda.

-No, no es n-nada- rió nerviosamente, ella no me engaña algo oculta.

-¿Qué traes en la bolsa?- eso podría ser la causa de su nerviosismo, me acerque a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro y pasando una mano por atrás tratando de arrebatarle la bolsa, ella enrojeció por la cercanía y se alejo un poco notando mi mano.

-Son… son… cosas de mujeres para mamá, ya sabes para esos días…

-¡ya entiendo no digas más!- dije comprendiendo la indirecta, mire nuevamente a Rima más relajado y dedicándole una sonrisa como siempre lo hacía para ella-Rima…- dije su nombre con una melodía, jugueteando coquetamente- vallamos a "conversar" a nuestro lugar- le dije asiendo énfasis en conversar, ella lo noto y enrojeció enseguida, ella trago saliva.

-¿ha-a… a que te refieres?- dijo nerviosa y tartamudeando, ella savia exactamente a lo que me refería.

-Rima…- me acerque seductoramente a su oído- hoy tengo ganas de ti…- sentí como ella se estremeció cuando pronuncie esas palabras.

- G-g…go… ¡Gomen!- salió corriendo, ¡¿pero que hice de malo para que se fuera de esa manera?! No la entendía, será que tiene miedo en la forma dominante que me pongo cuando hacemos eso, di un largo suspiro.

-Supongo que hoy no vamos a juguetear de nuevo- dije soltando un gran suspiro, algo le pasa a Rima, anda más nerviosa de lo normal y parece que quiere evitarme, porque dudo que me rechazara si no pasara algo malo, ¿Qué será?

**¿y Bien? ¿Les gusto? no se ustedes pero yo encuentro que esta muy corto, todos mis capítulos son cortitos jejeje... ¿Que oculta Rima? je bueno ahí les subo el capitulo, el próximo se viene mas interesante así que léanlo por favor y dejen reviews para que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí Hirai-San reportandoce señores y señoras con otro capitulo de esta historia tan rara... asi que en el capitulo vimos a Rima actuando de una forma muy Rara, que le pasara...**

**Capitulo 8. ¡¿Por qué a mí?! Una extraña sensación de felicidad**

**Rima Pov…**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, llegue a mi casa cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y caí rendida de cansancio en el suelo de rodillas, ¿Qué más podía hacer? No es que no quisiera ir con el pero… no podía hasta que aclarara mi duda, le había mentido sobre el contenido de la bolsa y por eso me puse muy nerviosa, la verdad es que en la bolsa había un test de embarazo, me moría y me aventaría de una ventana si él se llega a enterar de eso, había pasado dos semanas desde que lo compre, intente relajarme y actuar normal estas dos semanas, no quería levantar sospechas ni nada, Intente no tener relaciones con Nagihiko y el ayudo bastante ya que no me incito o no me dio ninguna señal de querer hacerlo, pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo ¡soy una cobarde! En todo este tiempo no me he atrevido siquiera a leer la cajita con el test, es una sorpresa que mi madre no la haya descubierto la oculte muy bien en mi cuarto, la metí dentro de un pequeño cofre con llave que guardo debajo de mi cama y ahora estaba viendo mi programa de comedia favorito que lo pasaban por la mañana, estaba entretenida mirando el televisor sentada en el sillón.

-Rima, ¿Qué es esto?-

-¡Ha! Madre me has asustado, ¿Qué decías?- pregunte con el corazón acelerado por el susto, pero cuando veo lo que tiene mi madre en sus manos sentí que se me paro el corazón y deje de respirar.

-¿Qué es este cofre? ¿Qué tiene?-

-¡Waaa!- me abalance hacia mi madre arrebatándole el pequeño cofre cayéndome al suelo con él, me pare de inmediato con el cofre entre mis manos sujetándolo con fuerza., mi madre me miro entre enojada y confundida.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tiene dentro? ¿Me escondes algo?- Mi madre me miraba con curiosidad y queriéndome arrebatar el cofre, me puse nerviosa.

-Ma-Madre no puedes tomar mis cosas sin mi permiso, aquí tengo cosas… per-sonales- dije tartamudeando, mi madre me miro pícaramente y puso un dedo delante de su cara.

-Sera que… son cartas de amor de Nagihiko…-Enrojecí, y mi madre se comenzó a reír.

-¡No! Digo… ¡Sí! Eso es lo que es y no quiero que lo veas, asi que no te metas en mis cosas- dije mintiendo, mi madre me puso una cara rara, así como diciendo "WuuU".

-Bueno, eso no es todo lo que te quería decir, bueno la cosa es que ahora tengo una reunión importante y tengo que ir, así que te quedaras un rato sola, vuelvo por la tarde, y… eso- Se dirigió a la puerta cogiendo su cartera y abrió la puerta- Adiós, nos vemos en la tarde- con eso cerró la puerta y desapareció, seguí viendo mi programa hasta que termino y me dio un hambre feroz, me dirigí a la cocina donde había comida de ayer la que calenté, casi la quemo pero logre rescatar algo.

Termine de comer y estaba súper aburrida no había nada que hacer, fui a sentarme al sillón y veo el cofre encima de la mesita.

-Debería… no- trate de distraerme, pero no podía evitarlo, rápidamente cogí el cofre en mis manos y lo abrí con la llave que siempre llevo en mi bolsillo-Tengo que hacerlo, o si no nunca sabré… ¿Qué hago?- Mire en test y me dio un escalofrió, "está bien… lo haré" me dirigí al baño y me encerré con pestillo, aunque no había nadie en la casa, solo era una medida de seguridad.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- me dije a mi misma mirando la cajita, tenía miedo, que pasaba si salía positivo, ¿Cómo le diría a mi madre? ¿Cómo les diría a mis amigos? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Nagihiko? Esta última pregunta me quiso hacer llorar, ¿Qué hago si se asusta y me deja? ¿Qué sería de mí? Lo amo demasiado como para poder soportar algo así, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo… como podría vivir con un bebe y sin Nagihiko para apoyarme, todos esos miedos tenia, ¿pero y si el reaccionaba bien? ¿Seriamos felices como una familia?, viviríamos en una hermosa y modesta casa criando a nuestro hijo o hija, tan solo ese pensamiento me puso extrañamente feliz… después de hacer todo lo que decían las instrucciones me senté a esperar los 5 minutos como decía en la cajita…esos 5 minutos se me hicieron eternos estaba muy nerviosa y cuando ya pasaron los tan dichosos 5 minutos, más bien torturantes 5 minutos, tome el pequeño objeto en mis manos cerré los ojos, no quería ver en realidad, así que… no lo vi… y lo puse devuelta en la caja con el resultado, no podía verlo yo misma, así que llame a alguien que lo viera por mi… Amu y Nadeshiko, primero a Nadeshiko.

-¿Nadeshiko?... necesito que vengas ahora mismo a mi casa… ¡no! ¡No me importa con quien rayos estés! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- le exigí, ella solo acepto de mala gana- ¿Qué si lo puedes traer?... ¡por nada del mundo!- le grite algo cansada, colgué y me dispuse a llamar a Amu- ¿Amu? Soy yo Rima… necesito que vengas ahora mismo… no pasa nada ¡te lo contare cuando llegues aquí…! Claro que tienes que venir ¡en este mismo segundo!- no sé por qué estaba de tan mal humor, supongo que quería saber el resultado ahora mismo. Los minutos pasaban y ellas no llegaban hasta que por fin escuche el timbre, abrí rápidamente la puerta.

-¡Oha…!- Las tire a ambas dentro de la casa sin dejarlas terminar la palabra y desesperada las guié al baño.

-Ri-Rima daijoubu?- pregunto Amu preocupada, mi respiración se ajito, no savia como empezar a contarles lo que me pasaba.

-Bueno…etto… Chicas, verán…

-¡Rima! ¡Dilo de una vez que me pones nerviosa!- dijo desesperada Nadeshiko, Amu me miro seriamente, me puse aun más nerviosa y sin pensarlo les mostré la cajita extendiendo mis manos.

-¿Qué significa esto Rima?- pregunto Amu asustada, trague saliva, no podía mirarlas a los ojos.

-Yo… creo que… probablemente… yo podría que este…

-¡Rima por Dios! ¡¿Cómo?!... para que pregunte si ya lose… lo único que espero es que sea de Nagihiko- dijo Amu con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-¿Cómo dices algo así? ¡Claro que es de Nagihiko!- Dijo furiosa Nadeshiko sintiéndose ofendida.

-¡cálmense! ¡Yo soy la única que tiene derecho de gritar aquí!- dije frustrada- ¡entiendan por favor las llame aquí para que me apoyen, no para hacerme sentir peor!- ellas me miraron dejando de discutir.

-Pero Rima… ¿cómo no te cuidaste?- dijo Amu muy preocupada y con desaprobación, Nadeshiko me miraba compasiva.

-Fui una tonta ya lose, ¡dije que no me hicieras sentir peor!- dije soltando unas lagrimas, sentí como me abrazaban Nadeshiko y Amu consolándome.

-Rima… no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dijo Nadeshiko acariciando mi pelo.

-Nadeshiko tiene razón, tienes que permanecer en calma ¿y? ¿Salió positivo?- es cierto no había visto el resultado.

-Para eso las traje aquí, yo no lo he visto, fui cobarde y no me atrevo a ver por mí misma, así que quiero que ustedes lo hagan por mí y me lo digan, pero sean gentiles por favor- les dije entregándoles la cajita con el test, ellas lo tomaron y sacaron el test apresuradamente, tragaron saliva y lo vieron, sus caras fueron de sorpresa.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte asustada, Amu puso una expresión muy extraña y le dijo algo a Nadeshiko que no pude oír.

-Rima… tú… no estás embarazada- su rostro no era de felicidad y extrañamente el mío tampoco.

-haaa… sou ka…- mi rostro se entristeció - ¿por qué me pongo así? Se supone que este feliz ¿cierto? Digo… no estoy embarazada…- sentí que una espina se clavo en mi corazón - ahora podre seguir mi vida normalmente ¿no es así? Haaa… - suspire, por alguna razón se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¿Por qué? A Nadeshiko y a Amu se les hiso una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡je! Solo bromeaba, estas embarazada tontita- Amu se rio, un raro sentimiento cruzo por mi corazón y comenzó a palpitar alegre.

-No juegues así ¡Amu!- me eche en sus brazos y llore, no sé porque, ¿estaba alegre? ¿Me cree muchas ilusiones con lo de la alegre familia? me hacia alegre de alguna forma.

-Gumen… quería ver las dos caras de la moneda, además… así sabría si realmente te ponía triste tener un bebe de Nagi- algo con la oración "bebe de Nagi" me hiso feliz y seguí llorando.

-No juegues así con los sentimientos de las personas- no podía dejar de llorar, ¿tanto me afectaba el no esperar un hijo del amor de mi vida, aunque haya sido una broma pesada?

-Rima, ahora ¿come le dirás?- la pena me volvió a inundar, me separe de Amu, Nadeshiko se puso delante mío- ¿Cómo lo afrontaras?- unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos al recordar la posibilidad de que él lo tome a mal, me lancé a Nadeshiko gritando y llorando desesperadamente- Rima… seguro lo tomara bien…- dijo Nadeshiko calmándome y abrazándome.

-Nagihiko es un caballero- Dijo Amu con una cara de preocupación, trate de respirar pero salía entrecortado, me separe de Nadeshiko y me seque los ojos, ellas me guiaron a lavamanos hicieron correr el agua y con un paño húmedo lavaron mi cara, yo me deje, no tenía fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo yo misma.

-Vamos Rima, iremos a dar un paseo, por cierto, se me olvidaba hacer algo- se agacho Nadeshiko a la altura de mi estomago y lo toco- Hola pequeño, no sabes el susto que le hemos dado a tu madre diciéndole que no eras real- se rio y acaricio mi estomago, lo que me dio mucha vergüenza- se nota que ella te quiere mucho hasta cuando no savia si estabas o no estabas ahí- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, ¿lo quería? ¿Quería yo a ese pequeño ser en mi interior? Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, Nadeshiko me miro yo decirse la sonrisa de inmediato.

-No seas ridícula Nadeshiko, te vez tonta haciendo eso, pareces una loca- ella se rio y Amu le sonrió, las dos se rieron.

- y bueno… ¿Cómo le pondrás?- pregunto Amu curiosa.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para eso?- le pregunto Nadeshiko parándose.

-Nunca es demasiado pronto para nada- le dijo Amu saliendo del baño, Nadeshiko la siguió, las dos discutían sobre el asunto olvidándome en el baño sola.

-¡hey! Yo soy la embarazada aquí- ¿porque esta extraña atmósfera de felicidad?, acaso no estaba en lo mas mínimo preocupada… bueno tampoco es que quisiera estarlo… por ahora sería mejor no estresarme pero… ¿Qué aria cuando le tenga que decir la verdad a todos?...

**Jajaja! de veras se creyeron que Rima no estaba embarazada? XD lo siento, lo siento, tenia que hacerlo, que pesadas son Amu y Nadeshiko, pero bueno ¡Rima tendrá un bebe! ¡de Nagihiko! que genial... no dejen de leer este fic, porque se vienen mas cosas... se despide Hirai-San**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí les vengo! XD otro capitulo de la historia ñeee... ya sabemos que Rima esta preñada, embarazada, esperando un hijo, en cinta, etc... pero ?que le dirá Nagihiko cuando se entere? ¿Como reaccionara? bueno aquí les traigo este capitulo para que lo descubran :) espero que les guste y no traumarlos mas...**

**Capitulo 10. Insólito…**

**Rima Pov…**

Planeaba como decirle a Nagihiko que sería padre, estaba tan nerviosa, ya había pasado una semana y cada vez que estaba con él me ponía muy nerviosa y me acobardaba, cada vez que el trataba de seducirme yo me alejaba y creo que él lo puede mal entender y eso es lo menos que yo quiero, mientras planeaba esto sentada en el sillón algo me interrumpió.

-¡Rima!- grito alguien desesperado.

-haaa… perdón ¿Qué?- me gire había olvidado por completo la presencia de Nadeshiko y Amu que habían ido a mi casa ese día.

-te preguntábamos que si vamos a dar un paseo, y además estamos hartas de que estés como momia mirando a la nada- yo reí fingidamente y me pare.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?- me dirigí a la puerta y Nadeshiko con Amu me seguían. Salimos y ellas hablaban ansiosamente, yo pretendía ponerles atención y reír cuando ellas lo hacían, hasta que una pregunta fue dirigida hacia mí.

-Dime Rima ¿Cuándo se te notara la barriguita?- pregunto Amu con emoción y brillo en sus ojos.

-¡je! Pues creo que a lo meses y medio, la verdad no estoy emocionada de que eso pase hasta que todos estén al tanto de la situación y mi mamá no quiera asesinarme a mí y sobre todo a Nagihiko- dije no muy entusiasmada, Amu se puso delante mío y se agacho a la altura de mi estomago, frotándolo.

-crese rápido bebe, quiero ver a Rima con una barriguita- ella sonrió y yo me moleste un poco sonrojándome, la gente que pasaba alrededor me miraban algo asustados.

-¡Amu! Ya les he dicho que no me gusta cuando se ponen raras y le hablan a mi estomago- les dije asiendo que Amu se pusiera de pie, Nadeshiko se puso seria y me miro.

-No te hagas Rima, tu también le hablas cuando estás sola, te he visto- ella hiso una sonrisa malévola-"hola bebecito soy tu mami" ¡je! Te he escuchado- yo me puse roja y Amu rio con fuerza.

-Te han pillado- dijo burlonamente la peli-rosa sacándome la lengua.

-¡urusai!-dije aun roja de la vergüenza, era cierto, yo le hablaba, pero no me gustaba que ellas lo hicieran, era tan vergonzoso y además no es agradable que la gente te mire con cara de shock.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, quiero que el bebe reconozca la voz de su tía Nadeshiko- dijo divertida, es cierto, ella era su tía, se me había pasado ese detalle-wau, seré tía, ¡qué emoción!- dijo Nadeshiko que al parecer tampoco se había percatado. Nos sentamos en el pasto del parque y yo me apoye contra un árbol y suspire largamente.

-¿Cómo lo haré para decirle a Nagihiko?- me deprimí al pensar esto, realmente estaba muy nerviosa, tenia siempre ese miedo de que el reaccionara de mala forma.

-Todo saldrá bien- yo solo podía ponerme más deprimida aun, nadie me podía asegurar que Nagihiko no reaccionaria de mala manera.

-No lo sé Amu… no podría soportar que él me dejara…- el sentimiento de pena me invadió por completo y sentí como Nadeshiko me abrazaba por detrás.

-No seas tonta Rima… Nagihiko no te aria nada que te hiciera daño… estoy segura- ella dio un bostezo y se apoyo en el árbol al lado mío y Amu al otro lado, nos quedamos hay un buen rato, hubo un silencio relajante, las tres suspiramos.

-Apropósito… Nagihiko me menciono algo de ti y Kitori…-dije pícaramente a Nadeshiko, ella se enrojeció ferozmente.

-¿Deberás? ¿Con Kitori?, ¡wau Nadeshiko que sorpresa!- dijo Amu emocionada por el asunto, ella se arrodillo y miro a Nadeshiko.

-Solo estamos saliendo, en realidad les iba a decir cuando fuera algo más serio… supongo que Nagihiko te conto toda la historia…- la verdad es que lo había hecho, el había sido muy rudo con él, pero era gracioso de cierta forma que él los pillara justo en ese momento, debió ser tan vergonzoso, yo estaría como "trágame tierra".

-pues si, Nadeshiko, no pensé que fueras así, es decir… así, sin ser nada, ni novios o algo… pensé que pondrías algo más de resistencia a Kitori-Kun- dije distraída mirando el cielo.

-Bueno al principio fue así, pero después me deje llevar es decir, que arias si el chico que te gusta te comienza a besar…

-¡no hablen de cosas que yo no sé! ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero que me digan ahora mismo!- decía Amu como una niña pequeña y me imaginaba su rostro de desesperación, se paro y se puso al frente de Nadeshiko expectante a que ella le contara.

-bueno veras…

-¡Ohaio!- oí una voz conocida ¡Nagihiko! Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y luego nerviosismo vino a mi mente- ¿Qué hacen chicas?- pregunto curioso ¿Qué hago? Podría ser una oportunidad para hablar con él pero necesito un pretexto para quedarnos solos…

-Bueno hablamos de Kitori y Nadeshiko…-dijo Amu sin ninguna vergüenza pero Nadeshiko se sonrojo mucho.

-haaa… ya veo, ya sabes lo que te dije, nada de "diversión" hasta que yo sepa que son novios- Nadeshiko enrojeció y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, yo savia a lo que se refería con "diversión" reí divertida.

-Nagihiko, por favor… ¡no empieces aquí!- dijo Nadeshiko avergonzada, yo solo me reí aun más y Amu se unió a mí.

-¡ja! Ok, ok… chicas me dejan hablar con Rima unos segundos- pidió el haciendo que me pusiera aun más nerviosa, ellas asintieron y se pararon, bueno de todas formas el me hiso el favor de sacar a las chicas, pero supongo que si yo hubiera querido que se fueran para hablar con él, ellas me hubieran ayudando con algún pretexto.

-Gambatte, Rima-Chan- dijo Nadeshiko, seguramente sabría lo que yo tendría que hacer ahora, bueno solo dejare que las palabras fluyan, llego la hora de decir la verdad, cuando ellas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el me miro seriamente.

-Rima ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Hace días andas muy distante, rara, ¿ya no me quieres?- pronuncio esas palabras tan hirientes, eso era justo lo que no quería, que malentendiera todo.

-¡claro que no! ¡Yo te amo más que nunca!- dije lanzándome a sus brazos, le hice daño alejándome de él, tengo que decirle...

-entonces… ¿qué sucede Rima?- me dijo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, me disgustaba verle así.

-nada- tape mis ojos con mi flequillo y me deprimí nuevamente "Rima no te acobardes ahora" me dije en mi mente, no puedo arrepentirme ahora, no puedo ser cobarde.

-Rima, ¿a quién engañas?- pregunto algo frustrado, tenía que decirle- Rima ¿Por qué te comportas así? Tan distante, no quiero que estés así, me lastimas, siento que hice algo mal, ya no quieres acostarte conmigo, y es que ya no se qué pensar, ¡dímelo Rima! ¡Dime que te hice!- el parecía con mucha pena en su voz, yo no soportaba verlo así, y yo no estaba enojada con él ni nada parecido, el se merecía la verdad, necesito decir la verdad, necesito que esto salga a la luz.

-Nagihiko, yo…- levante mi mirada y me pare, el hiso lo mismo, ya esta, es todo o nada…- Nagihiko estoy embarazada de ti…- dije de golpe sin anestesia, el se quedo ahí parado, me vio incrédulo y luego entre abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo… corriendo… vi como llego a la esquina y cruzo la calle sin ver si venia o no un auto… vi como desaparecía entre la gente… me quede un rato en shock y sentí que el cuerpo me pesaba y las piernas se me hacían gelatina, me deje caer al duro suelo de rodillas, mirando donde se había ido corriendo Nagihiko hace un rato, sentí como algo se rompió en mi interior y rompí a llorar descontroladamente, no podía ver de tantas lagrimas que salían de mis ojos me tape el rostro con mis manos…

-¡¿dōshite?!- grite llorando sin consolación cuando pude decir algo, todos mis miedos se hicieron reales, ¿Por qué Nagihiko? ¿Por qué? Todo lo que no quería que pasara, el me dejo sola, eso significaba lo peor, el me dejo, se fue… me apoye en el suelo con mis manos, sentía como la pena me invadía yo estaba inconsolable, estaba gritando de dolor, mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos y luego se los llevo el viento, no me importaba en lo mas mínimo que alguien me viera gritar y llorar descontroladamente, me puse al lado del árbol en el que estaba y me hice bolita ¿Qué hago ahora? Mi vida no tiene sentido, ¡Nagihiko! ¿Cómo pudiste? Solo quiero que me trague la tierra, que me haga cenizas y me lleve el viento tal como lo hiso con mi corazón, y llore mucho rato sin consolación alguna, todos esos bonitos pensamientos de familia se esfumaron, pensé en mi bebe "lo siento pequeño, pero parece que solo somos tu y yo" y ahora faltaba que mamá me echara de la casa, entonces todo se aria realidad, odio al mundo y me niego a seguir viviendo, pero quiero que mi bebe lo haga, que vivía, no sería capaz de matarlo, no soy de las que aborta y matan a sus bebes que no tienes la culpa… mis sollozos no paraban hasta que… sentí que alguien toco mi cabeza.

-¿Por que lloras, hermosa?- sentí una cálida voz familiar, levante mi vista y mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, mas lagrimas se asomaron en mis ojos- no entiendo- dijo mirándome dulcemente y sentándose a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza parecía no tener intención de soltarme.

-¿Nagihiko?- lo empuje y el cayó al suelo- ¡estúpido! ¡As salido corriendo! ¡¿Qué clase de idiota crees que eres?! ¿En qué rayos pensabas cuando me dejaste? ¡Fuera no te quiero ver! ¡Fuera!- le pegue un puñetazo en el pecho-¡fuera!- puñetazo- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!-puñetazo, puñetazo, puñetazo, pero cada vez se debilitaban mas, el me miro con pena y me volvió a abrazar, trate de quitármelo pero él me apretaba y no me soltaba, lo empujaba pero él no me dejaba ir de su abrazo hasta que cedí y me rendí , el me miro fijamente a los ojos y yo apenas podía ver con tantas lagrimas que nublaban mi vista, el se acerco a mi rostro, trate de desviar mi cara pero el me obligo a mirarlo y me dio un largo beso, nos separamos, lo mire como para averiguar si se volvería a ir y pero el solo me miraba con pena y ternura, soltó un poco el abrazo, pero esta vez fui yo la que se abrazo fuerte a él, aun con un poco de desconfianza, llore en su pecho largo rato.

-Lo siento tanto por haberte echo sufrir de esa forma, la verdad es que no pretendía hacerte daño, yo solo… fui a comprar esto- me extendió la mano en la que tenía una bolsa, la tome insegura y vi su contenido, eran juguetes de bebe un sonajero, un chupete y unos zapatos, yo sonreí abiertamente y sentí como mi corazón se inundaba de alegría otra vez, ¿Cómo es que me puede hacer llorar y me puede hacer feliz tan fácilmente? Lo odio tanto- me gusta el brillo de tus ojos cuando eres feliz… fue lo primero que pensé cuando me dijiste eso… en ir a comprar, ¿de veras voy a ser padre Rima? – me dijo con brillo en sus ojos, estaba feliz, y eso me hiso sonreír, el se tiro de espalda al pasto y miro el cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo me puse encima de su estomago sentada con mis rodillas una a cada lado de su estomago.

-Claro que si Otou-san- le dije como broma, toda la tristeza de mi corazón se desvaneció, y solo era felicidad mi corazón volvió a latir de felicidad, Nagihiko se levanto un poco y me abrazo con más fuerza se volvió a acostar y toco mi estomago, en sus ojos se podía ver un brillos especial.

-Tu madre es tan tonta, ¿de verdad creyó que YO la iba a dejar y más aun cuando estaba esperando un hijo mío? No puedo creer que no me conozca- dijo el hablándole a mi estomago, a veces hasta yo me sentía rara hablándole, era aun más raro cuando otras personas lo hacían, pero que Nagihiko lo hiciera me gustaba.

-¡quien no hubiera pensado eso cuando saliste corriendo! ¡Baka! Si vuelves a hacer eso te juro que no te perdono JAMAS - él se rio cómicamente y me miro con amor, le pegue en el estomago y él se quejo pero aun riéndose.

-Ya te dije que fue un impulso de ir a comprar, ahora que lo menciono, yo había soñado con que iba a comprar a una tienda de juguetes para bebes, supongo que fue una señal- sonrió y yo solo podía estar cada vez más feliz, claro que por fuera solo mostraba mi aspecto serio de siempre sin ninguna expresión, cuando un pensamiento cruzo mi mente haciendo que todo se derrumbara.

-¿Nagihiko?- lo llame para que se pusiera cerio.

-¿Qué pasa Rima?- dijo algo preocupado analizando mi expresión, me volvió a entrar el miedo-¿Rima?- él se alarmo ya que yo no le contestaba, estaba un poco asustada de lo que podría pasar si…

-¿Qué pasara cuando le digamos a nuestras madres?- el me miro con miedo y luego su cara se calmo.

-haaa… no te preocupes lo haremos juntos ¿sí? No te dejare sola nunca- el me trato de calmar, era algo más tranquilizador que él estuviera conmigo enfrentando esto, pero aun así… tenía mucho miedo de cómo resultaran las cosas.

**¿Qué tal? Pésimo ¿cierto? Haaa… bueno es lo que se puede hacer, ¿quien de ustedes pensó que Nagi de verdad se había dado a la fuga? Como creen que yo escribiría algo asi, solo quería asustarlos un poquito XD y para los que ya se lo esperaban pues... se creerán muy inteligentes los *****... na! mentira! si yo los amo a todos! Pero a los que mas amo son a los que me comentan mi fic, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, eso me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, hay algunos por hay que dicen ser dulces, inocente y tiernos... ¡Si me refiero a ti! psss... temo decirte que tengo que seguirte traumando, por que en otros capítulos también hay cosas traumantes XD asi que espero que los lean también…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo este capitulo se viene algo muy interesante así que léanlo ¡Ahora!...**

**Capitulo 11. ¡La dolorosa verdad! ¡¿Por qué solo yo salgo Maltratado?!**

**Nagihiko Pov…**

Había pasado una semana desde la tremenda sorpresa de que sería padre, yo siempre quise que la madre de mis hijos fuera Rima pero… ¿tenía que ser tan pronto? Y la verdad es que no estoy enojado ni nada parecido, yo amo a Rima y la apoyare en lo que sea, no importa si ese bebe fuera deforme y tuviera 3 piernas, yo lo querría y le diría que él es normal y todos los demás son deformes, no importaba si ese bebe fuera mitad demonio, lo seguiría amando, porque es el fruto de mi amor por Rima y la verdad es que hasta estoy un poco emocionado por el asunto hasta el punto de llegar a ser un poco empalagoso con Rima, ella enrojecía mucho cuando le tocaba su estomago y le hablaba a el bebe delante de gente desconocida, nos miraban con cara de "son tan jóvenes" y en realidad lo éramos, pero a mí no me importaba lo que dijera la gente, lo único que me importa es Rima y mi ahora recién descubierto hijo… o hija.

No le habíamos dicho a nadie que ella está embarazada, solo Nadeshiko y Amu estaban al tanto de la situación, y no sé cuando planeábamos decírselo a los demás, pero Rima quería que fuera cuanto antes y no cuando ella estuviera mas sensible por el tema de las hormonas ya que me decía que si la insultaban a ella o a mi seria un mar de lagrimas, lo que no dudo porque en el fondo –aunque ella no lo diga- Rima es muy sensible y se hace la fuerte y todo este tema de las hormonas solo hará que esto lo incremente.

Rima estaba hace media hora a mi lado y no habíamos hablado, estábamos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos, en nuestros temores, dudas y reflexiones, yo no quería ser el primero en romper el silencio y no tenia apuro pero tenía que hacerlo, estábamos hace mas de 2 horas en nuestro lugar que ya era habitual, ya que a Rima no le gustaba que la gente me viera cuando le hablaba al bebe, así que prefería estar en nuestra colina. La verdad, la duda me carcomía y no podía aguantar un segundo más sin saberlo, no es que estuviera muy emocionado con ese asunto pero ya quería no ocultar nada más.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado que le diremos?- dije sin despegar la vista del cielo, no miraba un punto fijo solo tenía la mirada perdida mientras pensaba, Rima me miro sin ninguna expresión y luego puso su mirada en el cielo.

-ya te dije, lo antes posible- me respondió, eso ya me lo había dicho incontables veces pero ella no entendía…

-eso no me dice nada Rima, "lo más pronto posible" puede ser mañana, en una hora o en una semana, quiero una fecha específica- estaba un tanto arto de su continua respuesta, quería saber una fecha exacta para estar mentalmente preparado.

-Bien, yo tenía pensado contarle a los chicos primero, eso será más fácil que a cualquiera de nuestras madre, y además… nos podrían dar algunos consejos-dijo con un tono de cómo si le diera exactamente lo mismo, pero yo savia que en el fondo se moría de miedo.

-¿Cuando Rima? ¿Cuándo?- le repetí ya un poco arto, ella me miro casi enojada.

-hazlo cuando se te plazca- su tono era de enojo, yo me percate y me puse encima de ella lo que hiso que se sonrojara, me acerque peligrosamente a su boca.

-No tienes que enojarte… no es bueno que te estreses… por qué mejor no hago olvidarte de el asunto- le dije seductoramente, Rima enrojeció aun más todavía, me acerque hasta casi rosar nuestros labios, ella cerro sus ojos y yo solo toque un segundo sus labios y me separe de ella, ella me miro como pidiendo más- ves, ya se te olvido- le bromee, y me puse a reír.

-¡Baka Nagihiko! Te aprovechas de mí…- ¡je! Me gustaba hacerla enojar, se veía muy linda, y también era porque me divertían sus reacciones.

-¡jejeje! Siempre caes- ella me miro con rabia y con una mirada amenazante- ¿Qué?- le dije casi en tono de burla, ella se acerco rápidamente a mí y me planto un beso en la boca, yo me reí entre dientes, y luego ella convirtió ese beso en uno apasionado introduciendo su lengua que comenzó a juguetear con la mía y se separo de mi después de unos minutos, ¡Dios esta mujer me vuelve loco!

-nunca me dejes con las gan…-no alcanzo a hablar porque le di otro beso y comenzó el mismo jugueteo, yo puse mis manos en su cara y ella se aferro de mi cabello, luego me separe de ella.

-¿decías algo?- le pregunte divertido, ella me miro, no pudo decir su frase completa- bueno, no es tan tarde y como estas tan ansiosa de decir esto lo antes posible sugiero que sea hoy mismo, así que llamare a los chicos para decirles que se reúnan- ella puso cara de sorpresa, a decir verdad, ya quería decirle a los chicos, quería ver sus reacciones, tome mi teléfono y marque el numero de Kukai.

-¡Nagihiko! ¿No crees que sea demasiado apresurado? Yo quería decirles pe…

-¡konnichi wa! Kukai… necesito que vallas al parque… no nada tengo que decirles algo importante… si decirles porque también quiero decírselo a los chicos apropósito podrías llamarle y decirles que vallan también… perfecto ¡nos vemos!- Rima me veía estupefacta desde su sitio y yo solo le sonreía, Nos paramos y yo como siempre la cargue en mi espalda y bajamos de la colina, y también como siempre ella se quedaba dormida en mi espalda. Llegamos a parque donde se suponía debían estar los chicos, hasta que los divise, Rima estaba todavía dormida… Todos los chicos venían caminando encabezados por Kukai, venían, Utau, Nadeshiko, Amu, Yaya, Kairi, Kitori e Ikuto, todos venían alegremente con sus parejas, no puedo creer que todos se hayan relacionado con sus amigos, pero bueno así son las vueltas de la vida. Ellos se detuvieron al vernos y se pararon en frente de nosotros, yo desperté a Rima que seguía durmiendo en mis brazos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es la cosa tan importante que nos tienes que decir?- pregunto Kukai con una sonrisa, Amu y Nadeshiko miraron a Rima la que se escondía en mi espalda agarrada de mi como una pequeña que está al frente de unos extraños y recién los conoce, pero debía de ser por el miedo, Amu y Nadeshiko la miraban seguro ya esperaban lo que venía. Kukai vio a Rima detrás de mí y puso una expresión de pregunta.

-¿pasa algo Rima?- dijo él, Rima salió de mi espalda y se puso a mi lado, para luego caminar al lado de Amu y Nadeshiko.

-Tranquilo solo está nerviosa- le dije con una sonrisa, eso hiso que aumentar su duda.

-¿Por qué habría de estar nerviosa? ¿Qué pasa Rima-tan?- dijo Yaya con su vos de bebe.

-he-he… verán chicos… lo que tenemos que decirles es que…- Rima se refugió en medio de Amu y Nadeshiko, las que rieron y le dieron una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Rima… está esperando un hijo mío- dije casi inaudible, pero note que todos escucharon ya que sus caras fueron de sorpresa y luego de espanto… acepto la de Yaya que se veía muy enojada y se acerco a mí y…

-¡Haaaaaa! ¡Por dios!- me dio una fuerte patada en la entrepiernas- ¡haa! ¡Duele!- me caí al suelo agarrando mi entrepiernas y me revolqué el piso de dolor- haaa-ha…- seguía quejándome, Rima me miro asustada y se paro preocupada enfrente mío.

-¡eso te pasa por embarazar a Rima-Tan! ¡Cochino!- me saco la lengua como una niñita, Yo seguía tirado en el suelo con una expresión de dolor.

-Yaya-Chan…- dije aun en el suelo, Rima se arrodillo enfrente de mí y me ayudo a sentarme, aun me dolía mucho, todos se morían de risa acepto por Utau que seguro pensaría que me lo merezco al igual que Yaya.

-¡Yaya! No tenias por que hacer eso- le grito enojada Rima que se puso detrás de mi espalda y me abrazo tiernamente, Utau rápidamente con Yaya me la quitaron de encima y se la llevaron, Nadeshiko y Amu las siguieron eran las únicas que no estaban para nada impresionadas, seguramente la interrogarían vi como Yaya y Utau le gritaban a Amu y Nadeshiko, las pobres parecían pollitos asustados, los chicos se acercaron a mí.

-No conocía esa parte de ti Fujisaki-Kun- Dijo Ikuto con una mirada pervertida, mientras que Kitori me pegaba un palmazo en la espalda quitándome el aliento.

-¡Eso tigre!- me dijo Gritando Kitori, yo aun trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Felicitaciones Nagihiko, serás padre- me dijo Kukai con el pulgar hacia arriba y sonriendo.

-eso es lo que pasa si no te cuidas- Dijo Kairi menos emocionado que los demás, yo me lleve mi mano la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me salió una gotita.

-¡supongo que fue a la primera ¿no?!- dijo Kitori con otra palmada en la espalda que me hiso toser, lo mire riendo nerviosamente, Kami-sama ¿Por qué él no se tomara nada enserio?

-¡je! Y… ¿Cuándo paso todo? Quiero detalles- decía con la misma sonrisa Ikuto, me volvió a salir una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡no la decepcionaste en la cama ¿cierto?!- Dijo nuevamente Kitori, todos me miraron con cara de querer saber incluso Kairi.

-¿pero qué? ¡Dejen de preguntar esas cosas!- dije algo avergonzado, es este momento desearía que no fueran tan inmaduros.

-¡Vamos! no seas así Nagi, cuéntanos algo sucio…- dijo el bobo de Kitori, Todos rieron con este comentario, yo me avergonzaba a cada momento más aun.

-¡tómenselo enserio!- dije rogándoles, todos trataron de contener la risa, yo me pare del suelo con ayuda de Kukai, Kairi me miro y se puso serio nuevamente.

-¿ya se lo han dicho a sus padres?- cierto, eso no lo habíamos echo aun.

-Pues… pensábamos contárselos a ustedes primero, ya que podrían darme algún consejo…-Kukai me miro y luego se fue a sentar en el pasto asiéndome señas de que fuera, yo me senté a su lado, todos lo hicieron también.

-Mira… primero creo que le tendrías que contar a la madre de Rima, luego a la tuya, mira por ningún motivo dejes que Rima se eche la culpa de nada, ella debe parecer una buena niña en frente de su madre y sobretodo la tuya, así que no la dejes hacer eso, no querrías que tu novia quedara como una cualquiera…- si eso era cierto, Kukai era un buen consejero, creo que sería bueno escucharle- Bueno lo siguiente es dejar en claro que te aras cargo de ese bebe cueste lo que cueste, así no quedaras mal enfrente de su madre o de la tuya, y bueno, el discurso de "el buen padre" y todo eso, te lo inventas tu- Bueno, de algo estaba seguro, yo si me aria cargo de ese bebe cueste lo que cueste y no importaba que, no dejaría sola a Rima.

-Bueno creo que Kukai lo ha dicho todo, lo único que puedo decir es, ¡buena suerte!- dijo alegre Kitori y me pego en el hombro, parecía que se quisiera desquitar por el golpe del otro día.

-Arigatou… ahora solo queda decírselos- dije decidido, Rima que al parecer era atacada por sus amigas –Sobre todo por Utau y Yaya- parecía distraída mirándome, yo le dedique una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió, Yaya se voltio como la chica del exorcista a verme con cara de demonio, yo puse una sonrisa nerviosa y me di vuelta espantado.

Paso un rato y ya habíamos hablado demasiado y se hiso tarde, tenía que hirme a casa y pasar a dejar a Rima, así que me dirigí a ella y la rapte de sus amigas.

-¡No te olvides de que te vas a dormir a mi casa!- Grito Nadeshiko a Rima desde lejos.

-¡Sí!... Nagihiko- me susurro lo ultimo- tenderas que acompañarme a buscar mis cosas a mi casa para luego ir a la tuya- yo asentí, y luego una retorcida idea me cruzo por la mente "Rima se irá a quedar a mi casa en la noche… eso me suena aaaaa…" se me dibujo una pervertida sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo y Rima caminamos hasta llegar a su casa, yo estaba muy ansioso de que llegara la noche y hacer mi movimiento… Rima corrió hasta su madre y le rogo que la dejara ir a dormirse a mi casa, yo también se lo roge –en mi mente- su madre no se lo negó claro y Rima muy feliz fue a preparar sus cosas rápidamente, yo me quede a solas con la mamá de Rima, incomodo…

-Dime Nagihiko ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rima?- me pregunto para armar conversación.

-Emm…- me puse muy nervioso- bien, si, muy bien- luego hice una risa nerviosa y su madre me miro raro.

-Rima a estado evitando hablar de ti las últimas semanas ¿Qué pasa?- me puse aun más nervioso, la madre de Rima se veía desafiante ¡¿Qué le digo?!

-Este… nada, je…jeje… debe pasarle algo a Rima- mi cara se alarmo ¿Qué dije? ¿Por qué rayos dije eso? ¡No quiero que me pregunte más…!

-¿Qué podría pasarle? ¡Tú sabes! ¡Dímelo! ¡Ahora!- su mirada daba miedo, es como todas las madres… saben cuando mientes… huelen el miedo…

-Yo no sé nada…

-¡Claro que sí!, estas mintiendo- dijo mirándome de nuevo y yo puse cara de horror… nunca creí que la madre de Rima fuera tan agresiva…

-he-hehe… etto… yo…- ¡Por favor Rima, llega rápido! ¡Te lo suplico!...

-¡Habla niñito! Si no quieres que te pase algo malo…- ¡haaa! ¡¿A qué se refiere con algo malo?! ¡Alguien me salve!

-Rima… esta emba…- (eso fue como cuando pasa un camión y no se escucha la otra parte) su rostro se puso pálido, me miro incrédula y parecía que se fuera a desmayar… y se desmayo… pronto bajo Rima y yo le tiraba airecito a su madre.

-¡¿Qué le paso a mi madre?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- me miro sulfurarte, ¡lo mande todo al demonio! ¡Rima me matara! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!- ¡Nagihiko! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- Rima se veía enojada, no puedo decirle que e aventado a los 4 vientos que ella estaba embarazada, ¡trágame tierra! ¡Quiero ser invisible en este minuto!

-Rima… yo solo…- Rima puso cara de espanto… ya savia lo que pasaba, yo me reí asustado, Rima me mataría ahora mismo…

-Nagihiko… ¡¿Qué rayos has hecho?! ¡No puedo dejarte ni un minuto solo y lo estropeas todo! ¿Qué haré ahora? ¡Mi madre me matara! No… espera… ella te matara a ti primero ¡y yo la ayudare! ¡Y luego me matara a mí! ¡Eres un estúpido Nagihiko!- yo solo podía acurrucarme lleno de miedo como un cachorrito espantado, ¡solo me faltaba llorar como perro y sería lo mismo!

-¡tu madre me preguntaba cosas! ¡Que querías que hiciera!- le decía en mi defensa, savia que nada de lo que dijera evitaría que rima me ahogara en la noche con una almohada, por dios ¡moriré! ¡Soy muy joven para ser castrado por Rima y su madre! Entonces me percate de que la madre de Rima despertaba nosotros nos acercamos y ella se sentó de golpe.

-¡Tu niñito! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a mi pequeña niña?!- decía la madre de Rima mientras se paraba, yo tenía más miedo que nunca.

-Se-señora, yo…- no savia que decir, la madre de Rima estaba furiosa y parecía que me fuera a ahorcar, Rima también estaba asustada, yo quería llorar del miedo.

-¡Cómo pudiste Rima! ¡Te dije que no me vinieras con sorpresas! ¡No quiero que salgas nunca más con este y su hermana!- ¡Ho por Dios! ¿Qué haré? la madre de rima estaba a punto de pegarle, yo me interpuse y el golpe me llego a mí, su madre me miro sorprendida, mi mejilla se puso roja por el golpe, yo lleve mi mano a donde me había pegado, me pare firme y tome aire.

-¡No le haga daño a Rima! Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, fue algo que paso, ¡pero ese bebe no desaparecerá si la golpea…!- dije casi llorando, 1° por el dolor 2° por que la madre de Rima le quería pegar a ella y a mi bebe y 3° porque la verdad me moría del miedo al decir eso, no se dé donde saque el valor- No dejare que le haga daño a Rima, y no dejare que la aleje de mi y alejarme de mi hijo- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Seguro me matara a golpes, no saldría de aquí ileso- Las cosas pasaron y ¡ya! no podemos volver al pasado, ¡lo echo, echo esta! Yo me encargare de cuidar a ¡MI HIJO y a Rima! Y no dejare que nadie ¡nadie! Les haga daño- trague saliva y el miedo se apodero de mi, pero trate de permanecer firme protegiendo a Rima detrás de mi espalda, la madre de Rima trato de calmarse y puso una mano en mi hombro, ¿me pegara? Me prepare y cerré mis ojos para un golpe seguro que nunca llego abrí los ojos, Rima estaba muy asustada y se aferraba a mi ropa fuertemente, la madre de Rima aun con la mano en mis hombros y luego dirigió su mirada a Rima ¿le pegaría a ella? Me puse en modo de defensa hacia Rima, pero ella parecía que no tenía intenciones de golpearla, más bien la miraba compasiva.

-Mmm… la amas ¿cierto?- me miro luego a mí, ¿hice algo bien?- hace mucho no veía un amor tan grande como para decir eso, espero no lo hallas dicho porque si…- suspiro.

-Claro que lo decía enserio, yo amo a su hija, y como dije… la protegeré de lo que sea, y yo me encargare de que no le falte nada…- trate de alejar el miedo en mi interior, las piernas me temblaban, casi parecían de lana, Rima me abrazo por atrás, estaba llorando, no me gustaba verla así, me di vuelta y la abrace como reafirmando lo que dije, ella sollozaba incontrolable, yo le acariciaba el pelo, su madre se puso en frente de ella.

-Lo siento tanto Rima, tu lo único que necesitas ahora es que te comprendan- su voz ahora era como la de una madre dulce, sonreí y su madre le acaricio la mejilla quitándole una lagrima, Rima se despego de mi y abrazo a su madre llorando aun más fuerte, yo mire la escena conmovido, la madre de Rima me miro con aprobación- Ya vete Rima, necesitas estar con tus amigas un rato- Rima la miro con una sonrisa y la abrazo más fuerte, bueno después de todo no fue tan malo como esperaba… ¿Qué digo? Fue peor de lo que esperaba, casi me muero de miedo, lo bueno es que Rima está bien, bueno no salió golpeada- ¿Qué esperas vete?- le dio un tierno beso en la frente y la dejo libre, Rima se aferro a mi brazo, y yo le sonreí, tome su bolso y nos dispusimos a salir de la casa.

-espero que cumplas tu promesa- me dijo seria, yo la mire con la típica sonrisa que hacia siempre.

-No lo dude, ya le dije que yo amo a Rima- ella me sonrió y yo y Rima nos fuimos, cuando Salí de la casa di un gran suspiro- ¿me mataras? – le pregunte a Rima, ella me miro enojada y luego se puso pensativa.

-Depende… si me repites de nuevo lo que le dijiste a mi madre… estas perdonado- yo la mire con una sonrisa, que vergüenza, pero yo se lo diría de todas formas.

-No dejare que nadie te haga daño, no dejare que te alejen de mi o me alejen de mi hijo, los protegeré de lo que sea, me encargare de que nunca te haga falta nada, porque yo… te amo Rima- ella enrojeció y luego una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, me beso apasionadamente y luego se acerco a mi oreja.

-Sígueme…- me susurro y luego tomo mi mano y camino apresuradamente hacia el parque, que querría hacer… en el parque me guio hasta una pequeña casa, era una casa donde estaban todos los controles de electricidad de las luces del parque, Rima introdujo sus pequeñas manos en un agujero detrás de un arbusto y saco una llave… ¿pero como savia ella que la dejaban ahí?

- esos tontos siempre la esconde ahí, no se dieron cuenta de que yo los observaba… ven- me dijo y abrió la casita donde había una mesa llena de cosas y estaba muy oscuro, Rima cerró la puerta detrás suyo… con llave… se acerco seductoramente hacia mí y puso sus labios junto a mi oído.

**ADVERTENCIA! Lemmon Lemmon Lemmon Lemmon Lemmon Lemmon Lemmon...**

-házmelo aquí…- un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, ¡que no se dijera más!, la tire sobre la mesa tirando todo lo que había enzima sin importarme, le desabroche su chaleco y se lo saque, solo estorbaba, luego proseguí a sacarle la polera mientras ella desabrochaba desesperadamente mi camisa y la tiro a un lugar lejano de la habitación, yo observe su sostén y Rima enrojeció.

-No me mires de esa forma tan sucia- me dijo avergonzada, yo me reí pícaramente y luego se lo quite como si fuera nada, comencé a masajear sus pecho y la hacia gemir tímidamente, ella bajo sus manos a mi pantalón y me lo saco.

**Yo Pov… :)**

Rima con una mirada pervertida miro la entrepierna de Nagihiko ya muy excitado y sin pensarlo le saco su bóxer y dejo libre su gran miembro, Nagihiko estaba chupando y lamiendo los senos de Rima haciendo que esta gimiera de placer…

-Rima…- dijo el chico suplicante, ya no podía mas estaba muy excitado que le dolía su entrepiernas.

-Onegai- le dijo Rima también ya impaciente por que el chico la penetrara con todas sus fuerzas… el chico sin dudar embistió a la comediante haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido, Nagihiko se movía hacia atrás y adelante primero despacio y luego fue aumentando de velocidad.

-Na-Nagihiko…- gemía la chica sin poder evitarlo, el placer que sentía era enorme, al chico lo excitaban esas palabras… la chica empezó a mover sus caderas para ir aun mas rápido y que él la penetrara más profundo, la chica gemía descontroladamente y sus respiraciones se agitaban aun mas- haaa… ¡haaa! ¡Nagihi…!- la chica estaba tan excitada que apenas podía hablar- ¡Na-Nagihiko! ¡Alguien nos puede escuchar!- decía la chica gimiendo aun más fuerte y aferrándose de la mesa con fuerza, Nagihiko le tapo la boca para que no hablara.

-No me importa- dijo el chico gimiendo igualmente y no paro por ningún motivo sus movimientos-Rima…- gemía el nombre de la chica lo que hacía que ella se excitara aun mas-Además esta fue tu ide…- esta vez la chica le tapo la boca a él y los dos continuaron gimiendo hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo…

-¡haaa!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo aun con las bocas tapadas y cayeron rendidos, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

(A veces hasta yo me asusto… perdóname por favor por decir esas cosas tan espantosas… Onegai…)

**Nagihiko Pov…**

Mientras Rima se recuperaba aun tendida en la mesa acurrucada como un cachorrito yo me bestia lentamente y de paso recolectaba su ropa tirada por el lugar "¿cuando me volví tan pervertido?" me preguntaba mientras observaba su ropa interior sonrojándome un poco.

-¿Qué crees que estas mirando?- Me dijo Rima sentándose en la mesa, yo no pude evitar ponerme como un tomate-Hentai, ¡ero!- me gritaba ella viniendo hacia mí y quitándome su ropa de mis manos, yo la mire desafiante y me acerque a ella peligrosamente, ella se sonrojo mucho.

-¿de qué hablas? De todas formas no importa, no es como si fuera más vergonzoso que verte desnuda ¿cierto?- dije riendo, ella se sonrojo lo más que podía un humano y me miro enojada.

-¡no digas eso! ¡Baka!- dijo ella empujándome lejos mientras yo me reía sin parar, la mire de nuevo seductoramente, ella se dio vuelta ignorándome, yo me acerque y la abrase por atrás.

-Rima… no te pongas así- le bese el cuello y sentí como ella se estremeció el mis brazos.

-Ya para Nagihiko, llegaremos tarde- ¿tarde? A mí que me importaba eso, estaba un poco confundido la verdad.

-Emm… ¿Dónde?- Bueno lo admito se me olvido por completo después de lo que paso.

-¡¿Cómo que donde?! ¡A tu casa! ¡Baka Nagihiko!-

-¡Ho! Cierto que íbamos camino a mi casa… vez lo que haces Rima…- ella me miro confusa y luego con rabia- Todo es tu culpa por incitarme a hacer esas cosas… eres una pervertida- dije divertido, me gusta hacerla enojar debes en cuando.

-¡¿Qué dices estúpido?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú eres el tonto Hentai!- me dijo ella enojada y totalmente roja, ¡je! Logre mi objetivo, me reí divertido y ella se ponía roja de rabia, ella se coloco la última prenda que le quedaba y me miro con indiferencia, yo me acerque y ella desvió la cara de la mía y yo con mis manos la obligue a mirarme a la fuerza y la bese, ella volvió a enrojecer- No hagas eso, Baka…- me dijo avergonzada y luego se dispuso a salir a lo que yo puse una mano en la puerta evitándolo y la mire insinuando algo.- ¿qué crees que haces? – me miro sorprendida yo me sonreí-Nagihiko ya dije que llegaríamos tarde…-Dijo ella avergonzada, yo la empuje hacia atrás- Nagihiko ya basta por favor…

-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? Solo te empujo porque tal vez hay gente afuera y están esperando a que salgamos para mirarnos raro y regañarnos… ¿Qué creías que iba a hacer?...- la mire con una sonrisa pervertida a lo que ella se sonrojo- eres una Hentai Rima…- ella me empujo.

-Estúpido…- susurro mientras abría la puerta un poco para ver si había alguien- No hay nadie…- La tome de la mano y Salí corriendo de ahí veloz mente antes de que alguien llegara y arroje las llaves al oyó y di en el blanco como era de esperarse, Rima venía siendo arrastrada junto con su bolso detrás de mí, así llegamos rápidamente a mi casa y entramos, adentro estaba Nadeshiko sentada se veía avergonzada y mi madre estaba parada enfrente de ella se veía enojada, ¿Qué pasaba?

-¿mama?- pregunte con algo de susto.

-haa… llegaste…- dijo enojada y me miro feo.

-¿pasa algo?-

-Vengo aquí y descubro a Nadeshiko hablando con Amu sobre algo de rima y tu, que tu… ¿dejaste embarazada a Rima?- Trague saliva, pero como Nadeshiko fue tan descuidada, como no se dio cuenta de que mama estaba allí- ¡contesta Nagihiko!- se veía tan enojada, que daba miedo verla, un miedo extremo, Rima se escondió detrás de mi asustada.

-Mama yo… es verdad…- dije bajando la cabeza, mi madre de seguro me mataría.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Nagihiko cómo pudiste!- decía mi madre enfadada, ella casi nunca se enfadaba y cuando lo hacía daba mucho miedo- ¿tu savias esto Nadeshiko y no me dijiste?- mama miro sulfúrica a Nadeshiko la que la miro con un miedo extremo, hasta la niña del grito correría en frente de mi madre.

-¡por favor Señora Fujisaki! Yo soy la culpable- decía Rima culpándose, yo inmediatamente me puse en frente de ella dispuesto a asumir toda la culpa y abrase a Rima.

-Madre yo Amo a Rima y no pienso dejarla sola, yo trabajare si es necesario, pero pienso hacerme cargo de ese bebe- dije completamente decidido, Rima me miro sorprendida yo le sonreí para calmarla.

-¡¿pero qué dices Nagihiko?! ¿Cómo que trabajar? Pero lo más importante ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?! ¡Es una gran noticia!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo, mi madre seguía enojada pero, que acaso no era lo que yo pensaba.

-Sí, ya te dije, como no me podías informar de que tendría un nieto, ¡seré abuela que maravilla!- ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estoy soñando? Me pegue una palmada para ver si eso era cierto pero al parecer era real porque me dolió, Rima estaba con la boca total mente abierta y con los ojos completamente abiertos al igual que Nadeshiko.

-Ma-ma-ma…- yo tartamudeaba sin parar, ¿Qué cosa estaba pasando? – Ma-ma-ma… mamá… ¿que-que no estás enojada?- me esforcé por que salieran las palabras, mamá me miro con furia y luego se calmo y le sonrió a Rima.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero no tiene ningún sentido reprocharlos ya que las cosas ya están hechas, Rima esta embarazada, no podría hacer nada por que pasara lo contrario, así que no me queda otra opción que apoyarlos como la madre que soy- nos sonrió, ¡esto es real! ¡Mi madre nos apoyaba! Me dieron ganas de abrazarla como cuando era pequeño, ella se acerco a rima y la abrazo-No tienes que preocuparte de nada, nosotros, la familia Fujisaki, te apoyaremos… los apoyaremos a los dos…- miro a Nadeshiko y ella asintió rápidamente en señal de que ella ayudaría, Rima seguía sorprendida-Bueno, te quedaras a dormir aquí esta noche así que alístense para la cena, Vallan…- mi madre ordeno y todos nos retiramos en silencio y en estado de Shock, solo mirábamos la nada camino a las habitaciones, hasta que yo me atreví a hablar.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunte aun con la mirada perdida.

-Creo que un alíen se rapto a tu madre y le lavaron el cerebro- dijo Rima con la mirada como la mía.

-No entiendo nada- Dijo Nadeshiko entrando en su habitación junto con Rima, yo Salí al patio y entre en mi casita.

Me di un baño tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado ese día, si que han pasado cosas, la patada de Yaya, el golpe de la madre de Rima, y el impacto que me dio mi madre, este es el día más raro de todos… Salí de la ducha y me vestí, más bien me puse pijama, quería estar como y además ya era muy tarde, me dirigí a el comedor y allí se encontraba Amu, que al parecer se le había hecho tarde para la pijamada, estaba Nadeshiko y Rima con un pijama corto de verano, por dios se veía muy sexy me quede mirándola de pies a cabeza, era un pijama ajustado a su cuerpo dejando notar su esbelta y contorneada figura, casi se me caía la saliva.

-Nagi, parece que estuvieras desvistiendo con la mirada a Rima- me dice Amu y yo enseguida salgo de mi trance para sonrojarme, Rima también lo hace.

-No… ¡¿Qué?! ¡No digas eso Amu-chan!- le dije muy avergonzado, Rima miro el suelo tratando de esconder su rubor.

-No te alteres, solo procura que tu amiguito no se levante- Nadeshiko tenía que abrir su bocota, ahora sí que estaba como tomate maduro, la matare.

-¡urusaiii! – le grite a mi hermana, mientras ella y Amu se mataban de la risa, yo me retire aun avergonzado y fui a la cocina, Mamá sacaba un pollo del horno, se veía delicioso, ella se percato de mi presencia y me sonrió.

-¿madre?- le pregunte llamando su atención.

-¿pasa algo Nagihiko?- me dijo como respuesta, yo quería preguntarle algo.

-¿de verdad no estás alterada por la situación?- le pregunte, tal vez ella no me había dicho nada malo porque estaba Rima.

-Hijo… ya te lo dije… no puedo hacer nada más que apoyarlos… lo único que quiero es que sigas tus estudios y nosotras nos encarguemos del bebe y claro que tu también pero por ningún motivo trabajar a tan corta edad- me miro preocupada y yo note algo de tristeza en su mirada- Lo único que me asusta un poco y me da tristeza es que mi pequeño hijo se halla hecho hombre a tan corta edad… pero a la vez también estoy un poco feliz, no te preocupes Nagihiko- me sonrió y comenzó a partir el pollo en trozos, le ofrecí mi ayuda y acepto, pusimos la mesa y todo marcho muy bien esa tarde, hablamos de el bebe y apostamos si seria hombre o mujer, yo aposte que a mujer, no sé porque pero quería tener una mujer, alguien a quien pueda proteger y amenazar a todos sus amigos hombres para que no se le acerquen, Amu y Nadeshiko apostaron a hombre y Rima se molesto con todos por apostar el sexo del bebe y nos regaño, mamá también quería una nieta, pero supongo que lo sabremos en unos meses más con el ultrasonido, Rima le asustaba un poco eso, el ir al doctor y que le revisaran ciertas parte que le daba vergüenza que le revisaran pero mamá dijo que eso era parte del proceso.

Todo iba perfecto… hasta ahora…

**Eaeaeaea! XD ok en este capitulo hubo LEMMON! No se agan si yo se que eso les gusta! Cochinones! no crean que me voy a creer todo eso de que los traumo y de que son inocentes, ni sus mamis se lo creen! XD ok ya... pongamonos serios... ya todos saven la verdad y nadie tiene problema con eso (la mama de Rima si, pero solo al principio ¿no creen que Nagi es de lo mas tierno que hay al interponerse entre la cachetada de la mama de Rima? es tan Lindo *-*) asi que como nadie tiene problemas ¿que mas podría pasar de malo? ¿Cierto?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! aqui yo otra vez con otro capitulo ¿Los estoy aburriendo? tienen que decirme si quieren que deje de escribir esta historia... bueno el capitulo de hoy es traumante (para mi por lo menos) pasan cosas raras... pero bueno tenia que hacer algo interesante...**

**Capitulo 12. ¡La pesadilla, alguien sálveme!**

Después del largo día que había tenido ayer lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa a descansar, era ya un poco tarde, le ordene a las chicas que me fueran a dejar y de paso la madre de Nadeshiko la mando a comprar y por esa razón solo me dejaron asta cierta parte y luego me fui yo sola, así que hay iba yo, caminando a paso lento hacia mi casa, sin nadie que me apurara, el camino se me hiso un poco largo pero llegue al fin, al abrir el portón escuche unos gritos provenientes de adentro, eso… no puede ser… los gritos eran furiosos y no se entendía nada pero por las voces yo diría que mi papa vino a verme y mi mama le conto todo… yo me quede afuera sin saber si entrar o no, no quería ver esa pelea, me dieron ganas de gritar y salir corriendo, pero me decidí a entrar, abrí la puerta y me encontré con los dos en la sala gritando cosas inentendibles porque hablaban al mismo tiempo. Mi madre se percato de mi presencia.

-Rima…-se alarmo y la pelea se detuvo por un segundo, papa me miro furioso- Rima vete a tu habitación- Me ordeno no enojada, sino para que no estuviera yo hay en medio, yo salí corriendo con lagrimas en mis ojos que caían en cortar de mi voluntad.

-¡Rima!- escuche a mi padre furioso-¡Rima ven aquí enseguida!- no supe que hacer, tenia tanto miedo, me quede hay parada a mitad de camino a mi pieza, no supe si ir o continuar mi camino.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Que le harás! ¡Ya no podemos hacer nada! ¡Vete de aquí!- escuche gritar a mama, me encerré en mi pieza echa volita y tapándome los oídos, pero no funcionaba aun escuchaba sus gritos eufóricos.

-¡Ya te dije! ¡No debí dejar a Rima a tu cargo nunca!- cada vez mis lagrimas eran mas y mas, no podía soportarlo, solo quería que dejaran de pelear- ¡ella se irá conmigo!- ¡No! ¡No quiero irme con mi padre! ¡No quiero dejar mi hogar! ¡El vivía en otra ciudad! ¡No quiero dejar a Nagihiko! Solo quiero que todo acabe…

-¡Rima nunca se irá contigo!- Escuche a mi madre decir, luego comenzaron los dos a gritar al mismo tiempo de nuebo y deje de entender lo que decir, ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué será de mí? No paso mucho tiempo cuando escuche algo quebrarse en miles de pedazos, ¡por dios! ¿Qué fue eso?

-¡estás loca mujer! - se arrojaban cosas, esta es la pelea más fuerte que en tenido en mucho tiempo, entonces escuche un golpe, no puede ser… ¿le pego a mama? Yo comencé a gritar y llorar más que nunca.

-¡paren! Por favor… ¡alguien ayúdeme!- estaba llorando en mi pieza mientras escuchaba los gritos de mama y más golpes y cosas quebrándose- Nagi… ¡ayuda!- me puse a gritar como loca llorando sin parar y entonces salí corriendo de mi pieza, vi a mama tirada en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos y solo me hiso llorar mas, salí corriendo de la casa, y corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida, yo gritaba por ayuda, por consolación.

No sé cuánto tiempo había corrido, ni siquiera me importo que la falda que andaba trayendo se me levantara con el viento, solo quería escapar, pero luego de que me canse empecé a caminar mirando solo el suelo y viendo como mis lagrimas caían en el, camine mucho tiempo y sigua llorando sin parar y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba total mente oscuro y para peor no savia donde carajos estaba, mire el nombre de la calla, pero yo nunca había estado ahí y no había nadie a mi alrededor y las luces de las casas estaban apagadas, comencé a vagar sin rumbo, sollozando de dolor, pude ver a unos hombres que salían de la vuelta de la esquina… no parecían del tipo de hombre de los que te querían ayudar a encontrar tu casa, cuando quise alejarme de ellos ya se habían percatado de mi presencia y se dirigieron Asia mí, me miraron con una expresión malévola, yo lo único que podía hacer era llorar en silencio y rogar al cielo que no me hicieran nada.

-Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Que haces en un lugar como este pequeña? ¿Te has perdido?- sonaba muy tártrico, y no tenía muy buenas intenciones por el tono de su voz- Dime ¿queras que te ayudemos?- sus compañeros se comenzaron a reír y me encerraron en un circulo.

-Si niñita, ¿en qué te ayudamos? – me miro y luego se relamió los labios, Dios ¿por qué me haces esto? Los tipos que eran 4 me miraban de pies a cabeza, sin buenas intenciones.

-Eres muy hermosa ¿qué haces en un lugar como este tan tarde?- me pregunto otro, a mi me causaba nauseas su voz, ¿cómo me salgo de esta? ¿Qué me harán? Tenía mucho miedo, soy una tonta en salir corriendo de esa manera, Nota mental, no volver a correr nunca más en mi vida, los tipos se acercaron mas a mi hasta chocar con migo, sentí como uno me tocaba el rostro, y luego me levanto la falda, yo le quite la mano enseguida y él se enojo.

-¡no seas grosera niña!- yo les mire fríamente sin expresión aunque la verdad me moría de miedo.

-¿no tienes miedo? Eso es muy bueno- el tipo me comenzó a tocar, yo solo quería vomitar y comencé a patalear para que me soltara, un tipo tomo fuerte mi cara y me beso y trato de introducir su lengua en mi boca, yo lo mordí fuerte y sentí un fuerte sabor a sangre, el grito.

-¡como te atreves! ¡Pagaras!- yo le escupí con sangre en la cara a lo que él me golpeo y yo solté lagrimas, todos los otros me tenían agarrada de las muñecas y pies haciéndome daño y no podía moverme, pero alcance a soltar un pie para pegarle al tipo en la entre piernas, el chillo y todos los demás me soltaron dejándome caer al suelo, todos fueron a socorrer como estúpidos a ese hombre, yo aprovechando de que era pequeña me escabullí, y me aleje un poco pero cuando los hombres se percataron y alarmaron.

-¡agárrenla!- escuche gritar a uno, yo corría lo mas rápido que me lo permitían mis pies, pero la adrenalina me corría por todo el cuerpo y parecía flash, cuando doble en la esquina me escondí en una especie de caja que había ahí y los tontos pasaron de largo…

Paso un buen rato hasta que decidí que era mejor salir, yo rompí de nuevo en lagrimas, me sentía sucia, tenía la boca con sabor a sangre y de ese tipo lo que me parecía repulsivo, tenía un revoltijo en el estomago por haber corrido como el demonio, lo único que quería era dormir, pero no podía, no había ni un alma en las calles, solo las luces de los postes de luz, no se cuanto tiempo camine, pero debió de ser mucho, estaba un poco adormilada y ya no tenía sentido de la orientación, distinguí a lo lejos una sombra que debía ser la de un pequeño monte, no sé por qué, ni cómo pero en un parpadear de ojos estaba en la cima, sentía que me había arrastrado en algún momento, pero no lo recordaba bien, debía de estar casi inconsciente en ese momento, no tenía fuerzas en los pies o en ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo, casi no note como las cosas se movían de lugar hasta quedar en una perspectiva diferente y se movían muy raro, pero luego me golpe con algo duro y me percate de que había estado cayendo y por eso las cosas se movían raro, no me quise parar y tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo, solo me quede hay recostada en el pasto, que tenía un olor bastante relajante que hacía que me quisiera dormir, eso y que de verdad que tenia sueño, toque mi estomago en círculos acariciándolo con mucho cariño.

-siento haberte hecho pasar por esto… pero solo por ti tuve el valor de hacer todo lo que hice para que no nos hicieran daño- ya sentía que estaba perdiendo la conciencia- Buenas noches…- alcance a susurrar antes de quedar inconsciente…

Sentí una extraña sensación, y luego note que el piso desaparecía debajo mío y cuando abrí los ojos, veía muy borroso, no podía distinguir muy bien, pero si distinguí una cosa, una silueta, ¿eran los hombres que me quería hacer daño?… quería gritar pero las palabras no salían, el rostro de esa persona miraba hacia delante y no me dejaba verlo con claridad.

-No me hagas daño…-Dije casi inaudible pero creo que este se percato porque me miro, cuando vi su rostro era como el de un ángel, era la única forma en la que lo podía describir pero… el ángel lloraba… se veía que unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, un terror me invadió, los ángeles no deben de llorar, debió de haber pasado algo muy malo porque el ángel tenía una expresión de dolor que aria caer al más frio de todos, fue como sentí que una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla, quería abrazar al ángel y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero sentía el cuerpo muy pesado y no podía moverme, quería quitarle las lagrimas de encima pero no podía, el ángel me miro y sentí como sus lagrimas caían en mi rostro, se sentía cálido, aun veía un poco borroso y note que estaba un poco claro pero el sol no había salido, el ángel se sentó conmigo

En el suelo y allí me abrazo como si de eso dependiera su vida y por un momento yo lo creí así, sentí una paz enorme y de repente se me olvido por que había estado triste, sentí que el había dicho algo pero no lo escuche bien, al parecen tampoco podía escuchar bien.

-edidelo…- ¿qué? Mi voz casi ni se escucho y ni siquiera puedo hablar bien, quería decir que lo repitiera, el ángel me miro confundido y luego lagrimas volvieron a brotar de su rostro, me estaba torturando con su llanto, no lo soportaba, luego empecé a escuchar un fuerte pitido en los oídos y me queje, el ángel se preocupo y me abrazo fuerte de nuevo, mis oídos ya podían distinguir bien el sonido después de eso, escuche unos sollozos y ¿pájaros? Solo falta mi vista, ¿o tal vez necesito lentes? Pero luego mi vista también se empezó a aclarar, de nuevo escuche al ángel llorando y hundido en mi pecho abrazándome.

-Rima… Rima… estas bien…. Por favor háblame….- ¡Dios mío! ¡El ángel sabia mi nombre! ¡Angel deja de llorar por mí! Pero… ¿todos los ángeles tenían el pelo largo y morado?… ¡¿qué cosa?! ¡Ese no es un ángel! ¡Es Nagihiko!

-Na…Nagi-hiko…- apenas pude decir una palabras, mi vista se recupero por completo, el me miro y pude ver que realmente era él, ¡que alegría! ¡Nagihiko estaba aquí! ¿Desde cuándo?

-¡Rima! ¡Soy yo!- el sonrió… haaa… que alivio, ya se me estaba partiendo el alma viéndolo llorar, pero el seguía llorando solo que con una sonrisa, yo trate de moverme para abrazarlo pero no pude, lo único que pude hacer era sonreír de felicidad- ¡Rima, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te paso algo?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!- yo casi no podía hablar, así que no pude hacer nada, estaba agotada, sentí que me iba denuedo y mis ojos se cerraban y yo luchaba contra ellos- ¡Rima! ¡No!- enseguida abrí los ojos y respire fuerte, no había notado que no lo estaba haciendo… que tonta soy… quería decirle algo así que puse todas mis fuerzas en ello.

-Es-estoy bien…- dije a duras penas el me abrazo nuevamente me apretaba fuerte, dejándome casi sin aliento.

-Te llevare a tu casa…- dijo un poco más calmado se paro y se proponía caminar, en un segundo pude recordar todo, la pelea de mis padres, yo corriendo de casa, esos tipos raros con intenciones pervertidas, yo luchando por escapar y finalmente yo inconsciente en no sé dónde.

-¡No!- me salió la voz, mis fuerzas se recuperaron por un minuto, Nagihiko me miro alarmado.

-Rima… ¿por qué no?- me miro con confusión.

-Quiero quedarme aquí… contigo… por favor- dije en un susurro suplicándole, trate de mover mi mano y la puse en su pecho asiendo un puño con su camisa en señal de que no quería que nos fuéramos.

-Pero Rima…- una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, de verdad no quería irme a mi casa-Esta bien…- el se resigno y se volvió a sentar en el suelo y me puso a su lado abrazándome, yo aspire su olor y recordé algo… era el mismo olor que olí anoche antes de caer inconsciente, pero que… abrí mis ojos desesperada.

-¿dónde estamos?- dije algo preocupada, sentí como el rio suavemente.

-¿no lo sabes? Rima estamos en nuestro pequeño monte… ¿no te habías dado cuenta?- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Cómo llegue aquí?! ¡Con razón el pasto tenía ese olor! ¡Era el olor de Nagihiko! ¡Me había caído en el lugar donde él se acostaba! ¡¿Pero que mier…?! Nagihiko se volvió a reír – tienes una expresión muy graciosa- cerré mis ojos con una sonrisa, después de todo creo que dios no me había abandonado, el me guio hasta aquí…

Desperté desesperada, ¡¿qué paso?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué hora es?! ¡¿Quien rayos me está abrazando?! Luego vi a un rostro familiar frente al mío…

-Nagihiko…- dije con alivio, el me serio, dios me había asustado… el me acaricio el rostro y yo le sonreí, recordé lo que había pasado, el me había encontrado.

-Siento no haber llegado antes…- su rostro entristeció.

-Nagihiko, no te aflijas, llegaste cuando tenias que llegar, si no hubieras llegado no se que habría echo…- le acaricien el rostro, ya podía moverme sin problemas y también hablar- Nagihiko… Arigatou…- el me sonrió y pego su frente con la mía, yo seguía acariciando su mejilla y luego mi mirada se fue asía mi muñeca, tenía unas marcas rojas que parecían de manos… a claro debió ser cuando esos hombres me sostenían sin dejarme ir, debieron de sujetarme muy fuerte… Nagihiko me miro confundido y luego miro mi muñeca y se asusto.

-¿qué significa esto Rima?- Tomo mi mano y me interrogo - ¿Quien te hiso esto? - diablos ¿qué hago?

-No es nada, no te preocupes…- se sentó bruscamente y yo también me senté.

-¿qué dices Rima? ¿Cómo eso de no es nada? Tienes la muñeca roja y con marcas de una mano…- me agarro la otra y la vio, tenía las mismas marcas, su rostro cambio al de uno preocupado- ¡Rima! - me grito para que le respondiera.

-Unos hombres me atraparon anoche en la oscuridad y trataron de… violarme- Su rostro… no sé como describirlo, estaba lleno de rabia e ira, también parecía que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos - Pero me escape… y no me paso… nada - Le dije para que no se alarmara más aun.

-¡Rima! ¡Por Dios! ¡Como rayos…! ¡¿Segura no te hicieron nada?! ¡¿Por favor dime que no se atrevieron a tocarte?!- estaba lleno de ira y su voz sonó quebrada.

-¡no me paso nada! ¡No te preocupes estoy sana y salva!- le dije desesperada para que se calmara.

-¡¿Como rayos quieres que me calme sabiendo que unos tipos te querían hacer daño?! ¡Rima! ¡Perdon por no haberte encontrado antes!- su mirada era entre tristeza y arrepentimiento, acaricio mi rostro dulcemente.

-Nagihiko, ya te dije que no te preocuparas, no me paso nada estoy bien- un extraño sabor cubrió mi boca… ¿sangre? Pero ¿por qué…? A claro, ya me acorde… ese hombre estúpido, puse una cara de repulsión, quería sacarme ese sabor de la boca.

-¿Rima?- el me tomo las manos esta vez suavemente.

-Bésame… por favor- le suplique, el se acerco a mí y me dio un beso suave y luego se quería separar pero no lo deje, y lo volví a juntar conmigo pero esta vez yo introduje mi lengua en su boca, necesitaba sentir su sabor para que remplazara el que yo tenía, el no se resistió y el hiso ese beso más profundo atrayendo mi cara con una de sus manos y yo coloque las mías entrelazadas en su pelo y luego nos separamos por falta de aire, vi una expresión extraña en su rostro.

-¿sangre?- dijo el saboreando su boca, y un poco extrañado.

-Emm… si, veras… un tipo me trato de besar y yo le mordí la lengua- su rostro de nuevo se puso furioso.

**LEEEEMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN NNN XD**

-¿qué dices? ¿Qué hizo qué?- yo lo calme con una caricia y él me miro un poco más relajado-Te juro que… ¿cómo se atreve a besarte? Tu eres solo mía…-me dijo suavemente y me volvió a besar… y luego su boca bajo hasta mi cuello- te quitare todo rastro de esos estúpidos…- yo comencé a respirar con dificultad, una de sus manos fue por debajo de mi polera y me desabrocho el sostén luego comenzó a tocar mis pechos lo que me hacia gemir suavemente, otra de sus manos fue bajando ata mi entre piernas y paso por debajo de mi falda comenzando a acariciar mi clítoris, gemí más fuerte.

-Nagihiko… si…- gemía sin poder controlarme, el levanto mi polera y comenzó a lamer y succionar uno de mis pezones, sentí como me sacaba mi ropa interior e introducía dos de sus dedos en mi interior lo que me hizo soltar un gemido que juro que lo escucho la mitad de la ciudad-¡Nagi! ¡No pares!- sus dedos se movían cada vez mas rápido en mi interior, luego incorporo un tercer dedo haciendo que el placer incrementara y me hiciera enloquecer haciéndome gemir más fuerte que antes -¡Nagihiko! ¡Mas rápido!- el obedeció y sus movimientos eran mas frenéticos que antes- haaa…haaa…Mas… ¡mas! ¡Haaaaaa…!- sentí como llegaba al orgasmo soltando un gran gemido, Nagihiko saco sus dedos y se reía con gracia, yo lo mire confundida y tratando de recuperar el aliento- De que te ríes... estúpido... Hentai…- el volvió a reír.

-Nada solo es que… es la primera vez que me dices Nagi y fue mientras te lo hacía- Me avergoncé ¿lo llame Nagi? ¡Que tonta soy! Es cierto nunca lo he llamado así… mi cara se puso como tomate- No te avergüences, deberías llamarme así más seguido… pero sin que tengamos que hacer esto, ¿no crees?- se rio nuevamente y me serio luego yo lo mire algo molesta.

-No, no te volveré a llamar así- la verdad no es que me molestara, solo fue el hecho de que lo allá dicho mientas asíamos eso, ahora que lo pienso que también lo llame así mientras lloraba - No es la primera vez que te llamo así…Mientras tu estas - susurre lo ultimo algo avergonzada.

-¿no? ¿Y cuando más lo has hecho? Quiero saber- me dijo casi burlándose de mí, lo mire enojada.

-Cuando… cuando necesito que estés conmigo… como ayer en mi casa cuando…- se me paso el hecho de que no le había contado por que salí corriendo así de mi casa.

-¿cuándo que Rima?- me pregunto muy interesado, no sabía si contarle pero supongo que si porque él se lo merecía, merecía saber por qué escape así de casa.

-Cuando mis padres pelaban de nuevo… por eso escape de casa, mi padre le pego a mama y mama le tiraba cosas…- ya no pude hablar porque el recordarlo era muy duro y se me formaba un nudo en la garganta tan solo recordar a mi madre en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Rima… ayer cuando te encontré los llame y les dije que te había encontrado y me ordenaron que te fuera a dejar pero cuando me suplicaste que nos quedáramos les mande un mensaje de que no te irías enseguida y luego apague mi celular… debió ser por eso que fueron tan insistentes en que te fuera a dejar rápido… Rima cuanto lo siento- limpie una lágrima que estaba escapándose de mis ojos y trate de sonreír.

-No te preocupes ya paso…- dije calmándome a mi misma - Puedes ir a dejarme a mi casa - el solo asintió, me pare del suelo abrochando nuevamente mi sostén y me propuse a salir de la colina, sentí como Nagihiko tosía llamando mi atención.

-Piensas ir sin esto -dijo riéndose y estirando su mano con mi ropa interior.

-¡dame eso estúpido! ¡Ero! ¡Hentai!- grite al darme cuenta que me iba con falda y nada por debajo, se los arrebate y me los puse enseguida, luego de eso nos marchamos camino a mi casa, el llamo a mis padres y les dijo que íbamos en camino, pude escuchar gritos desde el otro lado del teléfono, el no le presto atención y colgó, me sonrió y seguimos caminando, cuando llegamos estaba mi padre parado en la entrada de mi casa esperándonos, se veía furioso… al ver yo a Nagihiko vi una mirada seria y hasta se puede decir que estaba enojado "esto será incomodo" pensé y mire al suelo, no quería mirar a mi padre, cuando llegamos a la entrada yo no lo mire, en el fondo no lo podía perdonar por golpear a mi madre.

-Rima, yo…- me dijo cuando pase a su lado pero no le preste atención y entre derecho a la casa, ni siquiera le preste atención venia con mi actitud fría sin expresión… después de eso me empecé a sentir incomoda, me sentí sucia pegajosa por el sudor por correr tanto y también por otras cosas.

Estaba en mi pieza ya que fui a buscar una toalla para bañarme, mientras Nagihiko estaba afuera, luego de haber parecido inesperadamente para mi suerte, fue horrible lo que paso ni siquiera me quiero acordar, y además mi mente estaba muy borrosa no sabía exactamente si fue un sueño o realidad, de pronto sentí unos gritos afuera de la casa y me asome a la ventana, Nagihiko le gritaba a mi padre ¿Por qué lo hacía? Intente escuchar lo que sucedía y abrí un poco la ventana para oír con más claridad.

-¡¿usted cree que Rima está bien en este ambiente?! ¡No puedo permitir que ella pase por estas cosas! ¡Menos ahora! ¡No dejare que siga pasando por malas experiencias! ¡Ella pudo morir y junto con mi bebe! ¡¿Esta usted consciente de lo que le pudo pasar?!- Se notaba la rabia de Nagihiko en su voz y su expresión, de verdad mi padre merecía que le gritaran de esa forma, yo le hubiera ido a ayudar de no ser porque estaba muy enojada como para verle la cara a ese tipo que se hacía llamar mi padre, estaba a punto de ir a la ducha cuando oigo algo que me impacta como un cartel en la cara- ¡Rima se irá a vivir con migo!- me quede en estado de shock en la ventana sin poder moverme, Nagihiko se percato de que yo estaba en la ventana y me miro con ira pero era por la rabia que sentía, "¡Oh por Dios!" fue lo único que pensé.

**O.O este capitulo Tiene de TODO XD ¿Que piensan ustedes? fue fea la pelea de sus papis... y después se la trataron de violar O.O pero no paso nada... casi nada... ¿Que pasara ahora? Nagi dijo que Rima se tenia que ir a vivir con el... ¿Que dirá Rima? ¿Que dirá el padre de Rima? la cosa se ve fea...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nuevo capitulo ¡Yey! otro capitulo donde podrán ver lo que ocurre después de que Nagihiko dijera que Rima se tenia que ir a vivir con el ¿Que dirán Rima y el estúpido de su padre?**

**Capitulo 12. Sigue la pesadilla…**

**Rima Pov…**

¿Qué acaba de decir Nagihiko? ¿Acaso el…? su mirada de rabia aun seguía mirándome pero luego cambio y fue una de espanto, y se sonrojo un poco para luego mirar a mi padre que seguía sin hablar, pero luego pude ver como el apretaba sus puños.

-Rima... ¡Rima nunca se ira contigo! ¡Rima se ira conmigo y permanecerá alejada de ti!- Mi padre gritaba descontrolado, el ya había dicho que me tendría que ir con el pero... ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero quedarme con mi familia! quiero quedarme con... ¡quiero quedarme con Nagihiko!

-Usted nunca alejara a Rima de mi lado... ¡Luchare por ella! ¡ella y yo viviremos juntos!- Las lagrimas aparecerían pronto en mis ojos...

-Como… como me puedes decir que mi pequeña se tiene que ir a vivir contigo… ¡Niñito impertinente! ¡Ni creas que te dejare irte con mi hija después de lo que hiciste!- No quiero ver esto, si era duro ver a mis padres peleando, era mucho más duro ver a mi padre pelando con la persona que amo.

-¡lo siento pero no dejare que Rima viva en un ambiente como este! ¡Con alguien que golpea a las mujeres!- La voz de Nagihiko sonaba aun mas enojada que antes y estaba rojo de la rabia.

-¿cómo dijiste?- papa se escuchaba enojado también y ni siquiera pude advertir cuando lebanto su puño y golpeo a Nagihiko botándolo al suelo.

-¡noo…!- grite sin pensarlo, Nagihiko voló por los aires y callo duro en el suelo, cuando se paro su nariz estaba llena de sangre, yo enseguida corrí asta afuera pero algo me detuvo justo cuando iba a salir a fuera tomándome por la espalda - ¡suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- yo le gritaba a algo que ni siquiera savia que era, mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas al ver a Nagihiko tirado en el suelo y lleno de sangre, pero parece que no le basto con golpearlo en el rostro y le pego una patada en el estomago asiendo que botara sangre - ¡déjalo ya! ¡No le hagas nada! Por favor…- caí de rodillas al suelo con las palma de mis manos en mis ojos y todavía seguían sujetándome la espalda.

-Rima se ira conmigo... ¡Rima! ve a preparar tu bolso!- Yo no me moví seguí en mi lugar llorando, Pude notar como Nagihiko se levantaba con dificultad, yo me desespere, seguro no pasaria nada bueno.

-Ya le dije que... ¡Rima se ira conmigoooo! ¡Rima es mia! ¡Yo la protejere de gente como usted!- Mi padre se voltio y le pego otro golpe en la boca y luego le pegaba patadas en el estomago.

-¡Para yaa! ¡Detente!- Yo gritaba desesperada, Nagihiko botaba sangre yo trataba de zafarme nuevamente del agarre de lo que me sostenía, pero fue imposible.

-¡ya déjalo! ¡Llamare a la policía si no te vas!- la voz detrás mío era la de mi madre yo enseguida mire y hay estaba ella, note que tenía un corte por encima de la ceja, seguro me había a sujetado porque mi padre me pegaría a mi también si me acercaba- ¡es mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas!- mi padre se alejo de Nagihiko y me miro con rabia.

-me iré, pero al menos le hice pagar a este chico por lo que hizo con mi Rima- Una rabia me recorrió por todo el cuerpo y me impulso a gritar.

-¡Yo no soy nada tuyo! ¡no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida!- vi como me miro sorprendido y luego se retiro del lugar, Nagihiko estaba tirado en el suelo y su rostro empapado en sangre, no dude en correr hacia él y tomarlo entre mis brazos, el apenas tenía abiertos los ojos y no reaccionaba - Nagi… por favor, no cierres los ojos… ¡Nagihiko!- mis lagrimas limpiaban su rostro y el luchaba por abrir los ojos… intento pararse pero no lo deje - No te esfuerces - le dije suavemente, mi madre me ayudó a cargarlo… bueno entre cargar y arrastrar a la casa y sentarlo en el sillón.

-Dios cuanto lo siento Nagihiko, traeré algo para curarte, no te muevas - Dijo mi madre, Nagihiko asintió, yo le di un beso en la frente y él me miro con ternura y sonrió.

-¿Por que eres tan tonto? ¿Porque simplemente no te pudiste quedar callado?- Mi voz sonaba cortada y mis lagrimas seguían empapando su cara.

-¿Como crees que me quedaría callado? Rima... tenia que hacer algo, no pude quedarme callado después de lo que paso, lo único que quiero es tu felicidad...-No aguante mas y lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas y llorando en su pecho sintiendo como se empapaba con mis lagrimas -Rima me lastimas-

-ho, Lo siento - Dije soltando un poco el abrazo.

-Me llamaste Nagi…- me dijo en un susurro de voz.

-¿Que?- Dije algo confundida.

-Afuera, cuando fuiste por mi en el suelo... me llamaste Nagi...- Me separe de su pecho y limpie mis lagrimas, el tenia los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa muy hermosa.

-No es tiempo para discutir esas cosas, Baka- no pude evitar que mis lágrimas salieran de nuevo y a la vez un leve rosado en mis mejillas, el levanto su mano y las limpio.

-No llores corazón, no me gusta verte así, y menos por mi culpa… lo siento, actué como tonto cegado por la rabia y termine siendo golpeado, pero ya te dije que lo hice por ti…- me miro con tristeza yo lo abrase fuerte, mi madre no se tardo en llegar con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, lo abrió y saco alcohol y unos algodones, le puso un poco a un algodón y lo puso en la herida que se le había hecho en la boca.

-Auch!- se quejo el al contacto del algodón, yo me reí un poco.

-Tranquilo solo será un segundo- y continúo untándole el algodón.

-¿mama?- quise llamar su atención ella no despego la vista de lo que hacía.

-Si Rima…- me dijo para que yo le dijera lo que tenía que decirle, dude un poco si preguntarle o no, era un poco estúpido lo que le iba a decir.

-¿qué le arrojaste anoche a… a mi padre?- no quería llamarlo así, después de lo que paso no podía considerarlo mi padre, no se lo merecía, pero lo seguía siendo después de todo, mi madre puso cara de confusión.

-Nada… ha, debió ser… en un momento el me pego un pequeño empujón y pase a empujar un jarrón, pero yo nunca le arroje nada hija- de alguna forma me tranquilizó que ella no haya empezado con la violencia.

-Ya veo…- ella siguió curando a Nagihiko, el que trataba de no soltar ningún quejido cuando termino me vio a los ojos y me acaricio.

-Mi pequeña, ciento que hallas visto esas cosas horrendas… nunca pensé que tu padre reaccionaria así…- se noto un poco de repulsión en su voz cuando dijo "tu padre" yo la mire como diciendo "no importa" Y ella me acaricio el rostro- Rima… ¿me puedes dejar a solas con Nagihiko un minuto?- yo asentí y me retire a mi habitación ¿de que hablaran? Dios… estos días han sido muy duros, en parte lo consideraba mi culpa por ser tan estúpida de salir corriendo así de mi casa, pero también era de Nagihiko por decirles a todos la verdad así de repente… ¿era tonto o qué? Tan emocionado por decirles a todos que estaba embarazada como si estuviera orgulloso de dejar a su novia de 18 años embarazada… bueno supongo que tarde o temprano debían enterarse…

Pasó un rato y sentí a alguien tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

-Pase - dije como reflejo, mi madre entro a la pieza y se sentó junto a mí en la cama, me miro con mucha calma.

-Rima… creo que al igual que yo escuchaste cuando Nagihiko dijo que deberías irte a su casa…- me sonroje un poco y me puse muy nerviosa y solo me atreví a asentir tímidamente.

-Ya sé que dirás que es muy inapropiado y que somos muy jóvenes y yo te entiendo pero…

-Creo que deberías irte con el…- me quede en estado de shock ¿acaso escuche bien? Mi madre dijo que debería irme a la casa de Nagihiko…

-¿disculpa? ¿Puedes repetirlo?- dije algo paralizada, mi madre solo me miro seria y me tomo el hombro con su mano.

-Deberías irte Rima… sé que no es lo que esperabas pero… él es el padre de tu hijo, allá estarás mejor, no estarás tan expuesta a tu padre y a nuestras peleas… Nagihiko tiene razón… no puedes estar en un ambiente así…- Mi madre me sorprendía ¿lo decía de verdad? ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que reaccionar? Yo amo a Nagihiko pero… no sería muy apresurado vivir con él, y además ¿no sería incomodo para su madre? Además qué pasa si él lo dijo solo por decir, sin pensarlo, solo por el estado en el que estaba… después se podía arrepentir… ¿Qué hago? – Rima… ¿estás bien?- sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza para concentrarme en lo que pasaba y no en mis pensamientos.

-Madre… pero seguramente Nagihiko no lo dijo enserio… tal vez solo fue un impulso- mi madre se rió un poco lo que me dejaba muy confusa, Nagihiko… ¿en que estabas pensando? La verdad ni siquiera sé si quiero irme a vivir con el… sería muy raro, no estamos comprometidos o algo así… y debo reconocer que me pone muy nerviosa dejar mi casa y dejar a mi madre sola.

-Rima… él lo decía muy enserio, dijo que había pensado eso hace un tiempo atrás pero dijo que era muy estúpido y que solo era un capricho de él pero… en cuanto paso lo de tu padre decidió que esa era una muy buena idea…- ¿una buena idea? Haaa… ¿de verdad esto está pasando?, ahora me iré a vivir con mi novio ¿Qué dirá la gente? Ni que me importara, que digan lo que quieran… espera… ¿Nagihiko ya había pensado esto antes? Ese chico de verdad tiene una obsesión por mi… la verdad no me disgusta… una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro pensando eso y me sonroje un poco- Entonces eso lo tomare como un si… vamos…

-¿Qué? ¡Chotto matte!...- mi madre salía de la pieza conmigo a la rastra, me conducía así el living donde estaba Nagihiko esperando paciente sentado en el sillón, cuando me vio me sonrió ampliamente, mi madre prácticamente me arrojo a su lado, y luego se retiro rápidamente del lugar, yo me caí encima de él, el me tomo para que no me callera y quede a escasos centímetros de su rostro, me sonroje al ver sus ojos puestos en los míos y un montón de recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente al ver esos ojos caramelo de los que me había enamorado, recuerdos felices y otros no tan felices de años pasados en los que yo había sido la culpable de que esos ojos estuvieran tristes, de verdad había sido muy mala burlándome de él, paliando todo el tiempo, cuando lo llamaba travestí al descubrir que se hacía pasar por Nadeshiko para bailar vestido de mujer, algunos momentos felices cuando estábamos en los guardianes, todo eso paso por mi mente, en cierta forma me da mucha nostalgia recordar esas cosas, de todas formas no se porque me acuerdo de eso ahora.

-Rima… ¿te pasa algo? Te ves triste…- el me miro con preocupación, yo seguía encima de él, el me acomodo a su lado y me tomo las manos -Rima…- su voz se puso triste- Si no quieres ir a vivir conmigo está bien… lo entenderé- su voz se quebró y estaba casi haciendo pucheros.

-No es solo que… es algo repentino no crees- no quería que sonara como si no quisiera vivir con él, porque la verdad es que si quería pero… me daba mucha pena dejar mi hogar y además yo sería una molestia.

- Entiendo, eso es un no…- su cara entristeció, no quería que lo mal entendiera, no quería que se pusiera triste.

-¡No! No es un no… me preocupa dejar a mi madre sola, dejar mi casa, no es que no quiera vivir contigo, si viviera contigo sería muy feliz pero debo admitir que también me preocupas tu… para empezar nunca estuvo planeado para ti tener un hijo, tu madre quiere que estudies y así se te ara mas difícil, tendrás que cuidarme… no quiero ser una carga para ti… serias infeliz, te sentirías atado…-

-Rima… yo planee mi vida contigo y aunque esto no estuviera en mis planes nunca fue algo malo para mi… eres la persona que yo mas amo en todo el mundo… seria un gusto para mi verte todos los días por el resto de mi vida, cuidarte y protegerte, criar nuestro hijo juntos… no eres una carga, nunca lo serias, Rima como podría ser infeliz si los momentos que paso contigo son los más felices de mi vida, con cada sonrisa - yo sonreí un poco con las palabras de Nagihiko- con cada caricia- el me acaricio el rostro haciendo que una corriente me pasara por el cuerpo – con cada beso- me beso dulcemente en los labios y me miro fijamente a los ojos, de repente sentí que no había nadie más en el mundo, solo él y yo…- desde el día en que te conocí… Tu me haces feliz con cada cosa que haces, con tan solo respirar… y esa felicidad no se compara con nada en el mundo… entiendes Rima… y ahora te lo vuelvo a repetir pero esta vez como se debe - se arrodillo dificultosamente a mis pies yo me sonroje como una manzana, el tomo una de mis manos- Mashiro Rima ¿me arias el honor de irte a vivir conmigo?- mi corazón exploto con esas palabras, parecía que se fuera a salir.

-Tú eres un estúpido de verdad…- él se rió y luego me miro nuevamente esperando mi repuesta - ¿tenias que dar todo ese discurso para que aceptara? ¿Verdad? Mmm… está bien…- dije asiendo como si no me importara - acepto…- se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y enseguida me abrazo casi sin dejarme respirar…

-No sabes cuanto me duele abrasarte... literalmente, me duele...- Es un tonto, obviamente le duele con todos los moretones, yo estaba casi asfixiándome porque el me apretaba de sobremanera.

- Nagi…hiko… no… puedo… respirar…- él se separo de mi para mirarme a los ojos y luego plantarme un beso, yo aun seguía sin respirar y me estaba ahogando, comencé a agitar las manos desesperadamente, y luego él se separo de mi riéndose, yo lo mire enojada - ¡¿eres tonto o te haces?! ¡¿Qué acaso quieres matarme?! Por dios algún día terminaras matándome…- dije arreglando mi ropa que se había arrugado y me arregle el chaleco que se me había subido asta arriba del ombligo, al ver esto Nagihiko me detuvo- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le dije algo sorprendida, ¿Qué querría hacer?

-Rima…- dijo algo decepcionado- estas tan plana como siempre… crece… crece…- mientras decía eso frotaba mi estomago, yo me enrojecí.

-¡¿cuál es la manía de que me crezca panza?! ¡Todos quieren verme gorda como vaca! ¡Y si la frotas no crecerá más rápido! ¡Baka! ¡Suéltame, suéltame, sueltameeee!- dije desesperada quitando las manos de Nagihiko, el solo se reía de mi con mucha gracia.

-Rima… tranquilízate, creo que todos queremos verte así, porque… queremos verte en tu faceta de madre- ¿mi faceta de madre? ¿A qué se refiere? Parece muy emocionado y sus ojos tienen un brillo especial - quieren ver como tratas de proteger a alguien… las chicas me contaron que te jugaron una broma diciéndote que no estabas embarazada y te pusiste a llorar… creo que eso es muy tierno y que te veras muy tierna haciendo de madre…- vi como sus ojos se le iluminaron… ¿espera? Entonces el savia que yo había llorado porque creí no estar embarazada…

-¿Por qué te contaron eso?- dije apenada al saberlo, Nagihiko se rió y tomo mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Así que te afectaría mucho si no estuvieras embarazada de mi… porque… ¿quieres formar una familia conmigo?- Yo me enrojecí… ¿Por qué las chicas tenían que contarle eso? No importa las matare luego…

-Bueno… etto… No me preguntes esas cosas tan vergonzosas…- le dije mirando hacia otro lado el se rió feliz.

-Lo tomare como un "si" – yo me enrojecí y el volvió a reír feliz, bueno ¿Qué importa?

-¿y que si me hace feliz? ¿Qué importaría eso?- le dije sin mirarlo y le hable con indiferencia, el me tomo entre sus manos y me beso…

-A mí también me hace feliz formar una familia contigo Rima…- agache mi cabeza para esconder una sonrisa que se formaba en mi rostro y también un sonrojo.

-No te pongas sentimental Nagihiko…- le dije fingiendo estar enojada el sonrió.

-Dime Nagi…- me sonroje mucho, y negué con la cabeza.

-no quiero- le dije como una niña pequeña que no quiere comer sus verduras.

-Vamos… solo una vez- me suplicaba con sus manos juntas.

-Ya te dije que no quiero…- dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia otro lugar.

-Por favor…

-No…

-Por favorcito…

-Nagihiko no lo hare…

-Que mala, eres Rima…- me dijo asiéndome pucheros y un ataque brillante…

-Nagi…- sus ojos brillaron y sonrió ampliamente - hiko…- luego su sonrisa se borro y me dio un empujón en la frente con uno de sus dedos, yo me sobe la frente…

-Mmm… amargada…- yo lo mire desafiante.

-Parece que quieres que no me vaya a vivir a tu casa…- dije fingiendo estar enojada de nuevo.

-Solo bromeaba Rima…- se rio nervioso y luego se paro tomando mi mano- Vamos a hacer tu bolso- dijo emocionado casi saltando en una pata, me llamo la atención una puerta entre abierta pero cuando la mire esta se cerró enseguida… "hay por Dios" pensé enseguida.

-Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas…- le dije a la persona detrás de la puerta.

-Gumen… no pude resistirme… pero bueno, ustedes empaquen y yo me voy a la casa de Nagihiko- mi madre salió de la pieza y se dirigió a la salida de la casa.

-¡Espera! ¿No me vas a ayudar?- le dije antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

-No… ya tienes toda la ayuda que necesitas- dijo dirigiéndose a Nagihiko, a él le salió una gotita en la cabeza, luego ella se fue.

Nos dirigimos a mi pieza para empacar las cosa, yo busque los bolsos para meter la ropa.

-veamos... ¿done están ...- Decía mientras recorría mi cuarto buscando- ah! ya me acorde- Los había dejado arriba de el closet la ultima vez que los ocupe, me acerque pero no pude alcanzarlos por que la ultima vez los puse hay subida a una silla, "por Dios no e crecido nada..." me deprimí un poco, sentí que alguien chocaba con mi espalda, Nagihiko se puso detrás de mi y saco los bolsos que yo no pude alcanzar- No tenias que hacerlo, yo podía sola...- Dije mintiéndole.

-No parecía eso... ¿que hacemos entonces?-

-Bueno, tu por mientras saca mi ropa y ordénala en la cama y yo me iré a dar un baño… lo he querido hacer desde que llegue- el me miro sorprendido y luego bajo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué yo tengo que ordenar la ropa mientras tu te das un baño?- dijo empezando a sacar mis vestidos del closet, me reí en mi interior, yo solo tome una toalla y me dirigí al baño, Me di una larga ducha, y cuando acabe me sentí mucho más limpia, me puse la toalla para cubrir mi cuerpo y me seque el pelo, me demore un rato porque mi pelo es muy largo y después me toco la tarea de desenredarlo, "me iré a vivir con Nagihiko" una inevitable sonrisa se formo en mis labios "Parece que mis fantasías de la familia feliz se fueran a cumplir" me hacia muy feliz irme a vivir con el y verlo todos los días, seria feliz… me dirigí a mi pieza para coger alguna ropa para vestirme antes de que la pusiera en mi bolso, cuando llegue a mi pieza encontré a Nagihiko metido en mi cajón de ropa ¡Jugando con mi ropa interior! ¡Con uno de mis sostenes en su cabeza! ¡Y estirando una de mis bragas en sus manos!

-¡¿que… que estás haciendo?!- Nagihiko se dio vuelta con una cara de terror y tiro lejos mi ropa interior, y no era solo esa, mi pieza tenia esparcida mi ropa interior por todas partes- ¡Ero! ¡Hentai! ¡¿Qué haces con mi ropa?!- le dije furiosa con los puños apretados, me acerque a el que estaba completamente aterrado, le arrebate lo que tenía en la mano.

-Ri-Rima…-comenzó a reírse nervioso- No es lo que tú crees… yo solo ordenaba tu ropa…- que mentira más grande…

-Entonces ¡¿Qué hace uno de mis sostenes en tu cabeza?!- se lo quite de la cabeza y él se asusto mas todavía y se puso aun más nervioso.

-Rima…-

-¡Nada! ¡De castigo tu tendrás que hacer solo mi bolso! mientras yo veo mi programa de comedia en la sala…- El agacho su cabeza y asintió resignado yo cogí una ropa para vestirme y me retire dando un fuerte portazo.

Me dirigí a la sala prendí la tele y me relaje un rato con mi programa favorito, cuando termino fui a ver a Nagihiko que estaba tendido en mi cama durmiendo y tenía como 4 bolsos llenos de mi ropa listos.

-Haaa… de verdad que eres un tonto- le acaricie el pelo y mire su angelical rostro - Eres hermoso cuando duermes ¿sabes? Bueno eres hermoso en todas las formas…- lo mire con mucho cariño y con cuidado, le di un suave beso en los labios con mucho cuidado asegurándome de no despertarlo- No sé porque te amo tanto, solo sé que me haces muy feliz, me hace tan feliz que seas solo mío Nagi...- Que suerte que no está escuchando lo que digo, sería muy vergonzoso, mire la hora y eran las 5 de la tarde, había pasado mucho tiempo y me estaba dando hambre- En un rato te despertare para que nos vallamos a tu… a nuestra casa…

**¡Waaaaaaa! TT-TT que tiernuchos! TT-TT Rima solo hace eso cuando nadie la ve... XD el pobre de Nagi tubo que hacer los bolsos el sólito .. eso le pasa por pervertido, pero pobre... el papa de Rima es un estúpido... como se atreve a pegarle a Nagi... ojala no aparezca nunca mas, ese fue el cap. de hoy... ojala les aya gustado y si no... pues se aguantan... ¿Como sera la nueva vida de estos dos juntos?.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13. Un día normal… relativamente**

**Nagihiko Pov…**

Rima llevaba un mes viviendo en mi casa que se había convertido en nuestra… había sido un caos total al principio, mi madre corría de aquí para allá, Nadeshiko corría con sabanas para su cama, almohadas, adornos, peluches, lámpara y muchas otras cosas para que ella se sintiera cómoda mientras Rima y yo veíamos todo el espectáculo parados en la puerta.

Mamá se lo tomo bastante bien desde el principio y no tuvo ningún inconveniente, de hecho estaba eufórica al respecto, mientras que Nadeshiko solo sonrió amablemente como lo suele hacer y me dio su apoyo, y después de eso comenzó el caos que mi madre comenzó, la casa quedo echa un desastre porque se pusieron a buscar cosas para la pieza de Rima y sin mencionar lo mucho que les costo elegir una de las tantas que habían en la casa, al final eligieron una que quedaba cerca de la pieza de Nadeshiko por si quería algo en la noche.

A Rima no le costó mucho acostumbrarse a vivir aquí, su madre la visita casi todos los días y siempre le trae chocolates, los que ella se come sola y nadie tiene derecho a reprocharla puesto que está embarazada y si tratan de quitarle uno se pone como riña de gatos.

Esta tarde se nos ocurrió ver una película de terror, aprovechando que mamá salió a comprar unos arreglos de flores, para quien sabe qué cosa, y nos pusimos a hacer palomitas para ver la película "El Grito" creo que así se llama, nunca la había visto.

Así que estábamos sentados en un sofá en la sala de estar, enfrente del televisor comiendo palomitas y viendo la película, de repente aparece esa chica del grito y Rima Grita a mi lado haciendo que a Nadeshiko y a mi casi nos de un ataque cardiaco, Rima se aferro a mi brazo tapándose la cara con su mano.

-Rima no vale si te tapas los ojos- Le dije sacando un puñado de palomitas despreocupadamente, ella ni se inmuto y siguió con las manos tapadas.

-avísame cuando termine la parte fea…- susurro al lado mío, yo lo pensé un poco y se me ocurrió algo.

-Mmm… ya paso- le dije tranquilamente ella se destapo los ojos, justo para ver cuando aparecía el grito en la parte de arriba de la puerta haciendo su Ruido característico.

-¡Haaa! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Te dije que me avisaras cuando pasara!- yo me reí y Nadeshiko también lo hiso, Rima estaba muerta del susto y la sentía temblar a mi lado.

-Rima, ¿Cómo te puedes asustar tanto? Es solo una película, no es como si fuera real, ¿acaso la pequeña y fría Reina tiene miedo?- le dije tratando de no reír de nuevo, ella me envió una mirada asesina y se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño, yo le quise acariciar el rostro pero ella corrió la cara rechazando mi caricia – vamos Rima, solo era una pequeña broma- ella me volvió a mirar de la misma forma y siguió mirando la película. Cuando termino ella se paro y se fue a su pieza y yo me quede solo con Nadeshiko.

-¿crees que se enojo?- Me dijo ella un tanto sarcástica, porque era obvio que se había enojado, no solo por la broma, sino también por el comentario, yo solo me reí en silencio, y luego me dispuse a pararme cuando vi una cosa rectangular el sofá donde había estado sentada Rima hace un rato atrás, lo tome entre mis manos y me di cuenta de que era un chocolate.

-¿debería…?- dije para mí mismo, pensando en si me lo comía o si se lo devolvía, por una parte podía comérmelo y probar el chocolate del que ella nunca nos había dado, o podía devolvérselo y… y no probarlo.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Nadeshiko pero ella luego se percato sola, y me miro con complicidad- ¿deberíamos…?- luego una sonrisa malévola se nos dibujo en la cara y yo destroce la cubierta de papel que lo contenía y lo partí en partes iguales, le pase su parte a Nadeshiko y ambos olimos el aroma exquisito de el dulce y los ojos nos brillaron, si pensarlo dos veces yo me eche toda la barra en la boca y saboreaba el rico sabor del chocolate.

-Sugoi, esta delicioso… TT-TT- decía yo aun con la barra metida en mi boca, hace tanto que no comía chocolate, Nadeshiko mas delicada saco un trozo y lo mastico.

-Esta delicioso… TT-TT- decía con la misma emoción que yo, y se echo otro pedazo a la boca mientras volvía a sacar un trozo que se comería luego, ella se lo iba a comer cuando…

-Chicos ¿han visto mí…?- Nadeshiko y yo miramos en la dirección y hay estaba Rima con su pijama puesto, yo y Nadeshiko nos miramos con cara de asustados, Rima cambio su cara a una macabra y tenía un aura de fuego- ¿Qué están haciendo…?- decía en un tono muy tétrico.

-Rima… jaja… te lo podemos explicar- decía Nadeshiko muy nerviosa.

-Ri-Rima… jeje… nosotros…- no se me ocurría ninguna excusa, y Rima últimamente estaba de muy mal humor.

-¡quien les dio permiso de comer de MI chocolate!- hiso énfasis en el "mi", apretó los puños.

-Rima, no te pongas igual que Nadeshiko cuando se enoja…

-¡Oye!- Dijo Nadeshiko ofendida, pero ella savia a lo que me refería.

-Lo siento Nadeshiko- Nadeshiko relajo su expresión.

-¡Ya! ¡dejen de comer mi chocolate! ¡Devuélvanmelo!- exigía Rima todavía alterada.

-Rima, no podemos hacer eso a menos que quieras que lo vomitemos – decía yo algo divertido.

-Nunca más les volveré a dar- decía ella resentida, y luego se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡pero si nunca nos has dado! T-T- ella solo siguió su marcha a su pieza y yo la seguí, junto con Nadeshiko, llegamos a la puerta de su pieza- ¡Rima! ¡Lo sentimos! ¡No lo volveremos a hacer!- le decía afuera de su puerta pero no recibí ninguna respuesta.

-Rima-chan lo siento mucho, prometo comprarte 2 chocolates mañana- dijo Nadeshiko a lo que se escucho un ruido de adentro.

-¿enserio?- se escucho de adentro una voz un tanto alegre.

-Si- dijo calmadamente Nadeshiko, entonces nos perdonara a los 2, sonreí por dentro.

-Está bien te perdono, pero a Nagihiko NO-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?- regañaba yo desde afuera de la puerta- No es justo Rima…- Nadeshiko se reía a mi lado y yo la miraba desafiante.

-Ahora te las arreglas tu solo…- dijo para luego retirarse a su pieza con toda la calma del mundo.

-Buenas noches Rima…- susurre en su puerta rendido para luego retirarme a mi pieza que quedaba afuera de la casa.

Me puse pijama, me lave los dientes, la cara, las manos, etc. Y he luego me acosté para dormir…

-Esa película no me dio ningún miedo…- dije para mis adentros recordando lo asustada que estaba Rima, de repente escuche un ruido de algo cayendo al agua- ¿q-que fue eso?- dije algo asustado- cálmate Nagihiko no debe de ser nada- me dije a mi mismo, me dirigí al baño de donde provenía el ruido, abrí la puerta lentamente y rápidamente prendí la luz… estaba vacío no había nada, me adentre a inspeccionar y descubrí que mi cepillo para el pelo se había caído dentro del W.C. – puaj… que asco, bueno veamos ¿con que lo puedo sacar?- al final lo termine sacando con mis manos, después de todo solo era agua… me lave las manos y me dispuse a dormir… pero no pude, se escuchaban ruidos desde adentro de la casa que parecía que alguien caminara.

Después de un rato los deje de escuchar y me relaje, pero luego volvieron a escucharse.

-Nagi, te estás sugestionando, debe ser Nadeshiko o Rima que se levantaron al baño o a tomar agua- me di vuelta en la cama, y otra y otra, pero no podía dormir, seguía escuchando ruidos en la casa, y entonces fue que escuche como se abría la puerta del patio y alguien se acercaba a mi casita- Te estás sugestionando, te estás sugestionando…- me seguía repitiendo pero de pronto vi una sombra que pasaba por afuera, me pare de la cama y fui en dirección a la puerta para ver que había afuera, no la abrí ya que la sombra se detuvo justo en la puerta, era una figura más pequeña con el cabello muy largo y parecía que traía una bata o algo por el estilo, trague saliva, mi corazón estaba paralizado y no respiraba, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Haaa!-Grite.

-¡Haaa!- gritó la figura pequeña con el pelo tapándole la mitad del rostro, casi me desmayo, pero luego me relajo- ¡¿eres tonto o te haces?! ¡¿Por qué rayos gritas?!-

-Rima no sabes cuanto me as asustado, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- dije mientras trataba de calmar mi corazón, por poco y me da un infarto.

-¿El gran Nagihiko está asustado?- ignoro por completo mi pregunta, desvié la mirada todo avergonzado.

-¿Quien no se asustaría si abres la puerta de golpe delante de alguien…? de todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí Rima?- ahora ella desvía la mirada apenada, me quedo en silencio un rato esperando su respuesta.

-Yo… etto… bueno, no puedo dormir- declaro muy avergonzada.

-¿y por que vienes aquí?- le dije acercándome a su cara mirando con atención sus expresiones.

-¿pu… puedo… quedarme aquí?- le sonreí amablemente como lo suelo hacer, ella se sonroja y es tan fuerte el sonrojo que se puede ver el la oscuridad, una duda cruza por mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué no fuiste donde Nadeshiko?- le dije alejándome un poco para darle espacio, me senté en mi cama y le hice una señal para que ella lo hiciera también.

-Es que… ella no se despertaba, ¡Duerme como oso!- yo me reí ante tal afirmación, la verdad es que Nadeshiko tiene el sueño pesado – no se despertó por más que lo intente- Yo solo me limite a sonreír y arroparme con las sabanas, ella me miro furiosa, yo le abrí la cama para que se acostara a mi lado, se volvió a sonrojar llamativamente.

-Vamos, no es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes- le dije bromeando a lo que recibí un golpe en la cabeza departe de Rima.

-Urusai…- dijo mal humorada y se metió en la cama dándome la espalda, yo aproveche y la abrase acercándola más a mi apoderándome de su pequeño y débil cuerpo, casi podía asegurar que escuchaba su corazón- Nagihiko… me aprietas- me dijo algo incomoda, yo reí en silencio.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta- suavice mi agarre permitiéndole más movilidad, ella me tomo la mano con la que la abrazaba, mi corazón siempre se ponía frenético cuando sentía a Rima tan cerca mío, sentir su respiración, me relajaba y me hacía sentir feliz-Rima…- trate de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa…?- me dijo en un susurro, casi sin ánimos, yo le acaricie el pelo con la mano que tenia libre, era suave y relajante.

-Te amo…- sentí un ligero escalofrío en mi espalda, Rima se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos y aunque estábamos en la oscuridad juro que pude distinguir un sonrojo, escuche como mi corazón se desbocaba al ver su tierna mirada en mí, pero… también escuchaba otro, sonreí ampliamente al reconocer su corazón en conjunto con el mío.

-Yo… yo también… Te Amo- Sus palabras eran tan reconfortantes de escuchar, si antes mi corazón estaba disparatado ahora seguramente se me saldría del pecho, me acerque a ella y deposite un dulce beso en sus labios, no un beso de esos que llevan a otra cosa, no un beso salvaje, no un beso apasionado, solo un dulce beso, uno de esos besos que dicen Te Amo ( T-T ), ella me correspondió el beso, y así estuvimos hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire, mire su rostro en el que se dibujaba una sincera sonrisa, ella luego de eso se escondió en mi pecho y se acurruco tomando con sus manos mi camisa, arrugándola en mi pecho, yo me aferre a ella y me acerque lo mas que pude para protegerla de lo que sea, nadie podría arrebatármela de la protección de mis brazos, y pensar que antes yo siempre desee estar de esta forma con ella y ahora lo puedo disfrutar… disfrutar de su cariño y yo darle del mío a cambio.

Desperté de la misma forma en que me dormí, aferrado a Rima y ella aun acurrucada en mi pecho agarrando mi camisa, apoye mi cabeza en la de ella para aspirar su dulce aroma, olía a… ¿chocolate? Me empecé a reír, sentí como Rima se movía en mis brazos.

-¿Nagihiko…? ¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto aun somnolienta soltando mi camisa para refregarse los ojos los abrió y me miro los ojos, esa imagen era la más tierna que haya visto nunca, la mire con ternura.

-Rima ¿Cuántos chocolates te comiste ayer en la noche antes de dormir?- le pregunte divertido, por algo olía a chocolate.

-Emm… no sé, unos 7- abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan pequeño pueda comer tanto chocolate?.

-¡Rima! Con razón no podías dormir, tenias el azúcar por los cielos- le dije aun asombrado, y lo que más me asombraba, es que se los comió ella sola.

-Puedo comer lo que yo quiera y cuando yo quiera, no eres mi madre- me dijo cerrando los ojos con intenciones de volver a dormir y volvió a acomodarse en mi pecho con sus manos apoyadas en el.

-Oye… hay que levantarse, mamá debe haber llegado tarde anoche y nos debe estar esperando para desayunar- aunque no entiendo como puede levantarse tan temprano aun cuando vuelve tan tarde.

-5 minutos más…- dijo en un tono tierno y refregando su cabeza en mi pecho acomodándose.

-No sabes cuanto me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo por siempre… pero no podemos- escuche como se quejaba en mi pecho y se aferraba mas a mi- Rima… no lo agás mas difícil- ella se separo de mi con una mirada de disgusto.

-aguafiestas- dijo molesta y se levanto, volvió a refregarse los ojos, se estiro un poco y se dirigió a la puerta con mal equilibrio ya que recién se estaba levantando pero se detuvo antes de salir- Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo- se sonrojo ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para que yo lo notara.

-Puedes venir cuando tú quieras- le sonreí, no con segundas intenciones sino con sinceridad y con amor, ella me miro con ilusión y me dedico una de sus más bonitas sonrisas, adoro cuando me sonríe de esa forma me hace tan feliz que ella lo sea, que solo con una sonrisa puede hacer que mi corazón palpite con fuerza.

-Te espero en el desayuno- me dijo sonriente y se retiro de mi cuarto dando un pequeño salto que tome como de alegría, luego me fui al baño y me lave la cara, las manos, los dientes como hacía de costumbre por las mañanas, luego me vestí y me puse en marcha hacia la mesa donde tomamos desayuno, fui relajado con mis manos puestas por detrás de mi cabeza entrelazadas que demostraba que estaba muy relajada. Llegue y ya estaban todas sentadas en la mesa esperándome.

-Buenos días Nagihiko- me dijo mi madre invitándome a sentarme, yo lo hice rápidamente y me prepare un té- Nagihiko, veras… he preparado un evento especial, en el que participaran tú y tu hermana… juntos- Me atore con el té, quede algo sorprendido, no era que me disgustara, pero… siempre lo hacíamos por separado y cuando yo lo hacía, lo hacía con el nombre de Nadeshiko y no como Nagihiko, Nadeshiko se rio delicadamente con una mano en su boca.

-Nunca habíamos hecho eso… digo en público, porque se supone que todos piensan que hay solo una Nadeshiko- le dije a mi madre, ella siguió tomando su té indiferente.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez quiero que ambos se presenten ¿lo harán verdad?- dude un poco, pero también siempre había querido ser reconocido como Nagihiko y no como Nadeshiko, esta era mi oportunidad.

-Si- dije decidido y con orgullo de ser reconocido, a lo que Nadeshiko asintió aceptando también.

-Pues está decidido, lo aremos en el mismo en el mismo lugar de siempre, ya contrate gente para que arreglara la decoración y ya tengo los arreglos florales…

-¿Cómo savias que íbamos a aceptar?- pregunte antes de que ella terminara.

-Bueno, conociéndote, supe que no lo ibas a rechazar… y tu hermana ya lo savia…- Mire rápido a Nadeshiko la que se rio nuevamente, la mire sulfurarte.

-Sera genial verlos bailar juntos, tendrán que practicar muy duro- Decía Rima con cara de nada, yo le sonreí alegre, bueno como nosotros éramos "los Fujisaki" no tardaríamos mucho en aprender rápidamente los pasos y siempre éramos muy sincronizados, así que no abría problema.

-Sí, sobre eso, Madre ¿Cuándo es la fecha de la presentación? No me lo has dicho- Cierto eso también es muy importante, seguramente en una semana más.

-a eso, es… ¡pasado mañana!-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijimos yo y Nadeshiko al unisonó.

-¿Piensas hacernos practicar toda la noche?- pregunte alterado, mi madre se rio despacio, Nadeshiko y yo teníamos la misma expresión de "¿Qué rayos?" Rima solo miraba su te y lo tomaba indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor como si no existiéramos.

-No se preocupen, seguramente ustedes no tardaran en aprenderse los pasos, y también por eso empezaremos después de desayuno y después en la tarde, y mañana será lo mismo, toda la mañana y toda la tarde…- Mi madre sonreía despreocupada, yo con Nadeshiko bajamos la cabeza y se nos puso un aura azul, la sala se quedo en silencio por un rato, pero se podía escuchar como Rima sorbía su té despreocupadamente – y bueno… ¿Qué esperan? Vallan a prepararse, los quiero a los dos con sus Kimonos listos en la sala de ensayos en 5 minutos- Yo y Nadeshiko nos levantamos sin ganas y aun con las cabezas agachadas y fuimos a vestirnos.

Estaba poniéndome el Kimono y haciéndome la coleta con la cinta roja que usaba para atármela, luego me vi en el espejo y realmente me parecía a Nadeshiko, me pregunto ¿Cómo será su expresión cuando ella me vea? Hace tiempo que no practicamos juntos y hace Mucho que ella no me ve de esta forma, sonreí al recordar esos tiempos en los que bailaba junto con Nadeshiko de niños y nos divertíamos mucho.

-¿Nagihiko estás listo?- Nadeshiko entro a la pieza y cuando me vio sus ojos brillaron y se acerco lentamente hacia mí con una sonrisa nostálgica- Wau… hace tanto que no te veía así- Se acerco mas, tomo mi coleta y paso sus dedos entre mi pelo me miro con una mirada muy tierna y puso una clásica sonrisa de las que solemos dar, una sonrisa con la cabeza ligeramente hacia el lado, me sentí feliz por volver a practicar con Nadeshiko juntos, me abrazo fraternalmente y luego me volvió a mirar.

-¿Cómo estoy?- dije imitando su voz femenina, y sonriendo de la misma forma que ella, la imitaba a la perfección, ya que yo solía hacerme pasar por ella en las presentaciones, ella solía jugar con migo como si fuera su hermana y me llamaba Onee-chan y yo me dejaba solo por verla feliz, ella rio delicadamente.

-Te vez hermosa- Yo me reí normalmente y ella también lo hiso- No sabes cuanto extrañaba que hicieras eso, siempre me pareció muy divertido lo igual que te sale mi voz ¿me pregunto si a mí me saldrá la tuya?- Los dos reímos de nuevo entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció Rima que cuando nos vio casi deja caer el celular que traía en las manos, nos miro algo espantada y luego con confusión, se acerco a nosotros mirándonos atentamente.

-Dime que estoy viendo doble… ¿Nagihiko?- Se dirigió hacia Nadeshiko, la que se rió y entonces Rima supo que era yo y no ella- Oh, entonces eres tu…- esta vez se dirigió a mí, Yo me reí imitando a Nadeshiko y Rima se espanto de nuevo.

-Te equivocas Rima-chan…- Hice todo lo que pude para que me saliera perfecta la voz femenina, Rima nos miro a los dos con cara de "¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?"

-Ya dejen de jugar, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, y pónganse serios- entro mi madre que cuando dijo nuestros nombres nos apunto a cada uno haciendo que se revelaran nuestras identidades, Rima me miro y frunció el ceño.

-Tramposo- me dijo, me reí normalmente y Nadeshiko lo hizo igualmente y luego se fue a sentar para presenciar el ensayo.

**Bueno XD esos Estúpidos y sensuales Nagihiko y Nadeshiko, asiéndose pasar por el otro... XD parece que nunca hubieran comido chocolate Xd que egoísta Rima... XD Son tan tiernos *-* si se aman...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Otro capitulo, no diré nada solo leanlo...**

**Capitulo 14. Practica…**

**Nagihiko Pov…**

Deben ser las 5:30 de la tarde, Nadeshiko y yo hemos practicado, como si no hubiera mañana, toda la mañana, toda la tarde, y hasta altas horas de la noche, la única consolación que tengo es que ya tenemos lista la decoración y Nadeshiko y yo ya nos aprendimos la coreografía a la perfección, fue casi imposible aprendérselo en un día y medio, pero lo hicimos gracias a la persistencia de mi madre, fue muy dura en los ensayos, faltaba que nos diera de latigazos a mí y Nadeshiko cuando bailábamos, así que hoy a la 7 abra ensayo general, Nadeshiko y yo ya no podemos ni levantar un dedo, no sé cómo aremos para el ensayo general, y mañana la presentación es a las 7.

-¡Rima! ¡¿Dónde está mi celular?!- Grite a Rima desde el comedor ella estaba en la cocina, Rima me miro con furia.

-Ya sabes que ¡no me gusta que me grites!-

-no te pongas de mal humor Rima… lo siento... ¿Dónde está mi celular querida?- le dije en tono sarcástico lo que la irrito más aun y me miro con ira.

-No te hagas el tonto con migo, ¡sabré yo donde dejas tus cosas!- entro a la cocina y volvió a salir con un objeto en las manos el que me aventó en la cara y me pego en la frente botándome al suelo.

-¡Auch! No tenias por que hacer eso…-Me sobe la frente y tome el objeto que ahora estaba en mi pecho y me di cuenta de que era mi celular, mire a Rima, la que permanecía parada en la entrada de la cocina mirándome aun enojada-Gracias…- dije adolorido, ella apretó los puños.

-Lo dejas tirado en cualquier parte, ¡¿Por qué tengo que andar cuidando tus cosas?!- me pare del suelo y me dirigí hacia Rima, la mire a los ojos y me acerque a su rostro, ella seguía con una mirada furiosa.

-¿Por qué te enojas tan fácilmente?- le hice carita de perrito y ella rodeo los ojos, me acerque aun mas rozando sus labios asta pegarlos con los míos, sentí que rima aun tenía las manos en puño pero pude sentir como relajaba lentamente sus musculo, y luego de unos segundos nos separamos, la mire a los ojos y vi que estaba un poco más calmada.

-No creas que con eso se me va a pasar tan fácil…- di un largo suspiro y luego ella se retiro nuevamente a la cocina, siempre buscaba algún dulce o algo para comer, según ella lo necesita y yo no la regaño, y por más que coma no engorda nada. Tome mi celular y lo abrí, busque en los contacto y hice un mensaje diciendo que vinieran a mi casa para el ensayo, Nadeshiko se encargo de hacerles saber a todos que haríamos una presentación, así que solo faltaba avisarles a qué hora nos juntábamos, seleccione a quien se lo quería mandar y listo, todos vendrían a las 6:30 para irnos todos juntos al lugar.

Paso una hora y ya estábamos todos reunidos, Utau llego junto con Kukai, Amu llego de la mano con Ikuto en que venía con cara de nada y se veía despreocupado, mientras que Amu venia muy feliz, Luego llego Kitori que me saludo alegre y luego fue a saludar a Nadeshiko con un beso, yo los mire amenazante y el se rio triunfante.

-Ten cuidado Kitori-Kun…-Le dije en forma de advertencia.

-Nagihiko ya hablamos de esto -Dijo Nadeshiko defendiéndolo y Kitori puso una sonrisa de victoria, y los últimos fueron Yaya y Kairi, Yaya venia con una bolsa llena de dulces, era normal que Yaya trajera dulces.

-Yaya, no nos vamos de viaje, solo es un ensayo- le dije mientras ella fruncía el seño.

-Yaya lo sabe, pero Yaya quiere golosinas para comer mientras Nagi y Nade-Chan baila- Con esto ella paso a la casa y se reunió con las demás chicas, Kairi se sentó en el sillón con los demás chicos.

Las chicas le ayudaban a Nadeshiko con su Kimono y los chicos estaban viendo la televisión, de repente las chicas llegaron con Nadeshiko arreglada y lista para irnos, Amu me miro confundida.

-Nagi, ¿porque tú no estás vestido?- Sonreí orgulloso y me cruce de brazos.

-Porque, yo puedo cambiarme muy rápido, por esto no necesito hacerlo aquí, lo haré en los vestidores del lugar… además, no quiero que se sorprendan tanto cuando me vean- Los chicos siempre habían visto bailar a Nadeshiko y no a mí, porque yo no le decía a ninguno cuando tenía una presentación y el parecido entre mi hermana y yo ya era mucho.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos- Mi madre apareció en la sala, Todos nos dirigimos a la salida, yo tome mi bolso con mi ropa y me fui con los demás.

Cuando llegamos al lugar todos miraron sorprendidos el escenario, estaba todo decorado con muchas flores que colgaban del techo, moradas, rojas y rosas, todas arregladas para que lucieran bonitas en su lugar, todos se pararon en el escenario y vieron que el lugar era muy grande, todos curioseaban la decoración, todos estaban muy emocionados, menos Rima que seguía con su misma expresión de siempre observando todo desde un solo punto, yo me puse a su lado, y ella me miro a los ojos.

-A sí que… te vistes de mujer para bailar… eres un travesti…- dijo sin expresión, yo la mire extrañado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Es de familia, lo tengo que hacer para bailar Rima…- trataba de explicarle pero su expresión no cambio.

-A mi tu no me engañas, a ti te gusta el transformismo…-

-¿Qué? A mí me encanta bailar y por eso lo hago…- la mire y me aproxime a su rostro -Y también me encanta otra cosa- Me acerque aun mas a su rostro hasta darle un beso, me separe de ella que me miraba aun sin expresión, le sonreí y choque mi nariz con la de ella, eso logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa – así te vez mejor…- le dije y luego me fui donde Kukai que se le ocurrió tocar las flores, me aproxime a él.

-Es mejor que no hagas eso…- le advertí susurrándole de cerca, el no dejo de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo aun curioseando las flores, cuando de repente una se cayó al suelo, yo me aleje del lugar, savia lo que iba a pasar, cuando la flor reboto en el suelo, vi como Nadeshiko miraba en la dirección de Kukai que recogía la flor del suelo mirándola, Nadeshiko se veía furiosa y con fuego en los ojos, vi como se dirigía hacia Kukai.

-Esto se pondrá feo…- susurre para mí mismo, y Kukai se dio cuenta que Nadeshiko venia hacia él, Kitori movía la cabeza en forma de negación, Utau rodeo los ojos y levanto una ceja, Amu se reía, Ikuto permaneció en su lugar, y Rima que estaba cerca de mi me hablo.

-No debió hacer eso…- dijo sin expresión esperando a que Nadeshiko llegara, cuando llego se paro en frente de Kukai con su flequillo tapándole los ojos, se veía muy tétrica.

-Kukai… ¿Quién te dio permiso ¡para tocar el escenario!?- Kukai puso cara de horror cuando Nadeshiko levanto la vista, parecía una demente, no sé de dónde pero Nadeshiko saco una Katana y comenzó a perseguir a Kukai por todo en escenario.

-¡no corras! ¡No te servirá de nada!- gritaba Nadeshiko persiguiendo a Kukai, que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello y lo hacía.

-¡Haaaa! ¡Lo siento!- Seguía la persecución, todos se reían del espectáculo de los 2, de pronto entra mi madre a la sala.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- la persecución se detiene al instante junto con las risas, Nadeshiko esconde la Katana detrás de su espalda.

-Mamá… haaa… solo estábamos viendo si el suelo no estaba resbaloso- decía Nadeshiko con una excusa muy tonta, mamá se dirigió a mí.

-Be a vestirte, el ensayo comienza en 10 minuto- Pude ver como Nadeshiko le pegaba con la Katana a Kukai en la cabeza y luego la aventó lejos, Mi madre la miro y ella miro a otra parte con una sonrisa fingida, yo me reí en silencio y luego cuando mi madre volvió a verme me puse serio y asentí- Los 2 vallan, Nadeshiko se tiene que maquillar- Nos retiramos con Nadeshiko, vi como Kukai suspiro de alivio.

**Rima Pov…**

Nagihiko y Nadeshiko fueron a los vestidores y su madre nos ordeno sentarnos, me senté al medio de Yaya y Amu, Yaya abrí una bolsa de papitas y comenzó a comer haciendo mucho ruido lo que me molesto.

-Yaya ¿no pudiste esperar a que comenzara?- pregunte con cara de no muchos amigos.

-Rima-Tan, Yaya no puede esperar tanto- me di vuelta antes de que se me fuera la paciencia y terminara arrebatándole todos los dulces a Yaya, al rato después las luces se apagaron y comenzó una música y cuando se prendieron estaban Nagihiko y Nadeshiko en el escenario vestidos con los kimonos, aunque no se diferenciaba quien era quien ya que iban vestidos iguales, mire la cara de todos y era como espanto y sorpresa, Nagihiko y Nadeshiko comenzaron a bailar con la melodía de la música, era tan relajante verlos, parecían uno solo, como si fuera un reflejo, pude ver como Kukai estaba al borde de las lagrimas, Amu estaba emocionada y los demás estaban todos observando muy sorprendidos la danza de los gemelos, sus movimientos eran suaves como una briza de verano, como el danzar de las hojas que caen de un árbol, disfrute tanto verlos bailar que casi no me di cuenta cuando acabaron, me pare de mi asiento y me dirigí a los vestidores para ver a Nagihiko y cuando llegue los encontré a los 2 desvistiéndose, por un momento dude si entrar o salir de ahí y cerrar la puerta, decidí entrar porque a Nagihiko ya lo había visto incontables veces desnudo y Nadeshiko y yo cuando hacíamos "Pijamada" nos ponemos pijama una en frente de la otra.

-Estuvieron muy bien, seguramente les saldrá muy bien todo mañana- les regale una sonrisa y ellos una a mí, se siguieron vistiendo mientras yo curioseaba las cosas que habían en el camerino entonces me fije en una pequeña cajita, agache mi rostro para verla más de cerca y entonces siento como alguien se pone a mi lado.

-¡¿Qué?!- di vuelta mi cabeza y estaba Nagihiko a unos centímetros de mi rostro, casi me voy de espalda cuando me fije que estaba muy cerca de mi rostro me miro y sonrió de una manera muy hermosa casi delicada como si lo hiciera de otra forma podría lastimarse, quisiera besarlo, parecía más frágil de lo normal y además me miraba de una forma extraña como con simpatía.

-Es de Nagihiko…-

-¿disculpa?- dije confusa ella ladeo la cabeza y luego me sonrió - ¡Haaaaaa!- La empuje lejos de mi por la impresión - ¡Na-Na-Na… Nadeshiko!- Casi se me sale el alma cuando me doy cuenta que era ella con el cabello suelto, y es cuando me doy cuenta que trae ropa femenina.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- dice preocupada e inclina un poco la cabeza a la derecha, yo me sonrojo de vergüenza, ¿Cómo pude haberla confundido con Nagihiko? Me paro y ella se acerca un poco a examinar mi rostro.

-¡Estúpida!- La empujo lejos de mí y Trato de mantener el equilibrio para no caer de nuevo, ella me mira confundida- ¡Átate el cabello por favor! ¡Te he confundido con Nagihiko! Por dios… si no me hubieras dicho hubiera cometido una estupidez, ¡no te vuelvas a acercar a mí con el pelo suelto!, tener una gemela es un peligro…- Nadeshiko primero permaneció seria pero luego su expresión cambio y una sonrisa se le formaba y luego soltó una carcajada que tapo con su mano, Nagihiko que miraba expectante desde el otro lado del cuarto tampoco pudo contener la risa y los dos se reían de mi confusión – No se rían par de estúpidos, que ya me han hecho esto dos veces – los dos se seguían riendo y luego la risa fue disminuyendo hasta acabarse, Nadeshiko se ato el pelo como le dije y se quito los jeans remplazándolos por una falda, se acerco a mí y se agacho a mi altura.

- ¿así esta mejor?- La mire con el seño fruncido y le empuje la frente con mi dedo índice.

-No te me acerques, aun se siente algo raro- ella se limito a sonreírme y luego fue a otro lugar de la habitación a ordenar su ropa en el bolso, Nagihiko se aproximo, y se acerco a mi rostro.

-¿Qué le ibas a hacer a mi hermanita Rima?- me dijo en tono de burla, Yo me enoje y le pegue un golpe en el estoma, el se quejo mientras se reía.

-Baka…- el rápidamente me robo un beso y no me dejo reprochar antes de que lo hiciera, suspire mientras él me miraba a los ojos, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y entra toda la tropa, Las chica corren donde Nadeshiko y los chicos un poco más calmados a donde Nagihiko que estaba a mi lado, yo me retiro antes de que él lo impida y me dirijo hacia Nadeshiko la que al verme no puede contener una risita yo la miro molesta.

-¡Nadeshiko eres increíble!- Amu se le tira a los brazos a Nadeshiko la que sonríe felizmente, luego Amu se separa de ella y Yaya se le tira encima esta vez pero más eufórica que Amu.

-¡Nade-Chan! ¡Bailas hermoso! ¡A Yaya le gusta cuando Nadeshiko baila!- Yaya casi ahorcaba a Nadeshiko que tenía una cara de asfixiada y ella fue la que tuvo que separar a Yaya de su cuerpo, Luego se acerco Utau y la miro seria.

-No creas que me lanzare a tus brazos- Nadeshiko la miro con algo de duda sobre si lo decía enserio, Utau siempre queriéndose hacer la más seria del grupo cuando por dentro esta igual que Amu y Yaya, solo que no quiere admitirlo.

-Utau no seas obstinada e inconsecuente- Nadeshiko tiro a Utau hacia ella y la abrazo- A mi no me engañas, también quieres un abrazo – Utau se puso roja pero se mantuvo seria pero luego le correspondió débilmente el abrazo a Nadeshiko, yo me reí en mi interior burlonamente de Utau.

-Eso fue suficiente- dijo Utau separándose de Nadeshiko y mirando hacia otro lugar- no te emociones tanto, solo era una felicitación- Nadeshiko le sonrió triunfante y Utau solamente se alejo yendo hacia otro lugar sin tomarle importancia.

Los chicos después se acercaron a nosotras Kukai se tomo de la mano de Utau y le sonrió alegre, Kitori abrazo a Nadeshiko por la cintura y le beso dulcemente la frente susurrándole algo al oído, supongo que algo bonito porque ella se sonrojo, Kairi se coloco detrás de Yaya abrazándola por detrás, Ikuto se acerco a Amu con intenciones de tomarla de la mano pero ella salió corriendo en dirección a Nagihiko.

-¡Nagiiiii! ¡Bailas hermoso! *-* - dijo Amu lanzándosele a los brazos, algo me molesto en esa acción- aunque no supiera cual eres tu…- dijo hablando ya más calmada y separándose de él, lo que me hizo sentir mejor.

-Tienes un talento muy bueno para esto Fujisaki-Kun- Nagihiko al escuchar el comentario de Utau le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tiene siempre el.

-Utau, ya nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, creo que deberías decirme Nagihiko…- Mire amenazante a Utau, no es que este celosa, solo me molesta que él le sonría a otras chicas, esos no son celos ¿verdad?

-¡Nagiiiii Kakkoii!- Otra mas que se le tira encima, Yaya se zafó del agarre de Kairi y se le tiro encima a Nagihiko ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se olvidan de que estoy aquí? Yaya asfixiaba a Nagihiko igual que lo hizo con Nadeshiko pero esta vez yo y Kairi fuimos la que la miramos como asesinos, me acerque a ellos e intente meter mis manos entre los 2.

-Ya es suficiente, sepárense - Hable seria como siempre, Yaya me miro con su clásica cara de "¬3¬"

-Rima no seas egoísta- Entonces llego Kairi que la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a la rastra mientras yo se lo agradecía en el fondo, mirando como él la arrastraba a otro lado de la habitación y ella seguía con esa mirada, de pronto sentí como algo se posesionaba de mi cuerpo y tapaba mi vista.

-No tienes por qué ponerte celosa- Mire hacia a riba y vi a Nagihiko sonriéndome, esta vez solo para mí pero con el comentario enrojecí ligeramente y oculte mi rostro en su pecho.

-No lo estoy, ¿Por qué lo estaría?- Lo escuche reírse despacio y apretándome más contra él y luego sentí como con sus manos suavemente me levantaba el rostro hasta tenerme mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Eres tan Linda cuando estas celosa…- Dijo llevándome la contraria de lo que yo decía, me limite a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué no me escuch…- el resto no lo pude decir porque sus labios se apoderaron de los míos dulcemente, mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho, luego nos separamos para tomar aire y nuevamente el volvió a besarme pero esta vez más corto, el sonrió y me dejo libre, me sonroje ligeramente ya que todos nos observaban- Algún día me dará un ataque al corazón- Dije susurrando y retirándome lejos de él, pude ver como Utau estaba sentada en una silla con el codo apoyado en la mesa y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza y Kukai que me vio a mí y a Nagihiko se volteo a ver a Utau muy de cerca de su rostro suplicante, ella rodo los ojos y empujo con la otra mano la cabeza de Kukai alejándolo de su rostro.

-Que mala Utau- Le decía Kukai regañándole a su novia, la que siempre parecía de mal humor, claro que cuando cantaba era otra historia.

- Kukai no seas empalagoso- Le decía Utau sin prestarle atención y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la sala, de pronto me fije que todo estaba en silencio y era porque todos miraban la escena, Utau al sentirse observada miro en la dirección de todos y rápidamente desviamos la vista he hicimos como si nada, yo cubrí mi boca con mi mano para ocultar una pequeña riza.

La madre de Nagihiko entro a la sala muy calmada, todos nos ordenamos.

-Salió muy bien chicos, creo que están listos…- Nagihiko y Nadeshiko se miraron y sonrieron emocionados- Ordenen sus cosas y nos vamos- Su madre se retiro de la sala dejándonos a todos.

-Muy bien chicos, parece que están preparados para mañana…- Anunciaba Kukai de buen humor, yo me estaba aburriendo y quería irme a casa rápido.

-Bueno… ¿Qué están esperando? Vámonos- Me apresure a decir antes de que empezaran a felicitarlos de nuevo, Salí de la sala y me dirigí al auto.

Todos llegaron dentro de unos minutos, Nagihiko se sentó a mi lado y a su lado Nadeshiko, Todos hablaron todo el camino de cosas sin importancia, yo solo me dedique a mirar por la ventana, sentí que alguien se apoyo en mi hombro, mire y Nagihiko se había quedado dormido, junto con Nadeshiko, los dos debían de estar agotados, y ¿Cómo no? Si habían estado ensayando muy duro estos días, nadie se dio cuenta todos conversaban entre ellos y no se percataron de nosotros que íbamos en la última fila de atrás. Mire a Nagihiko el que estaba profundamente dormido, sonreí al verlo, me gustaba verlo dormir, se veía tan indefenso, mire a Nadeshiko que estaba prácticamente echada encima del brazo de Nagihiko, Fuimos a dejar a todos a sus casas y se despidieron, y me encargaron a "los hermanitos dormilones" que mañana los estarían esperando para verlos bailar nuevamente, así que todos se habían ido y solo quedaba llegar a la casa, por lo tanto me toca la difícil tarea de despertarlos

-Nagihiko…- lo trate de despertar moviéndole la cabeza con uno de mis dedos, pero fue inútil – Na-gi-hi-ko- con cada silaba le picoteaba la cara, el arrugó la entreteja negándose a despertar-¡Nagihiko!- Le grite para que se despertara.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- despertó alarmado y enderezándose bruscamente tirando a Nadeshiko que también despertó asustada y comenzó a ver asía todos los lados alterada para ver qué pasaba, yo comencé a reírme en voz baja.

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntaba Nadeshiko somnolienta y desorientada refregándose los ojos.

-Ya se fueron… estamos llegando, se quedaron dormidos en cuanto se sentaron- Les dije con expresión aburrida, ellos se miraron con confusión y luego se acomodaron nuevamente en sus asientos asta que llegáramos.

-Es solo que… creo que hemos ensayado tan duro y hemos dormido tan poco que el cansancio nos venció…- Nagihiko soltó un gran suspiro, es cierto eso se debería llamar explotación, pero ellos están tan concentrados en el baile que no les importaría tener que bailar encima de brasas ardientes.

-Haaaa… bailar es muy duro…- Dijo Nadeshiko recostándose en el respaldo del asiento- Juro que me iba a desmayar del cansancio en el ensayo… ¿es mi idea o en algún momento estaba flotando? Porque no sentía el suelo- yo la mire extrañada, ¿tan agotados estaban?- Pero todo vale la pena cuando ves a la gente aplaudiéndote en el escenario, así que no podemos fallar- Sonrió alegre y Nagihiko también lo hizo, esos dos sí que les gusta sobre explotarse.

-Masoquistas- Susurre sin expresión, ellos me miraron y luego se rieron de mi comentario.

El auto se estaciono afuera de la casa y nos bajamos, sé que no hice nada más que sentarme en el publico viéndolos bailar pero también estaba muy cansada, me había desvelado viéndolos practicar la noche anterior hasta que terminaran el ensayo, así que lo único que quería era dormir, Nagihiko y Nadeshiko parecías zombis apenas podían levantar los pies, todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones.

**Nagihiko Pov.**

Por Dios estoy tan cansado que no note cuando caí inconsciente en el buz, por lo menos Rima me despertó cuando estábamos por llegar, me dirigí a mi pieza para descansar, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza de voluntad para ponerme pijama y meterme en las sabanas, pero me obligue a mi mismo a hacerlo, busque mi pijama y me lo puse, sentí como si no hubiera suelo, estaba tan cansado que el cuerpo me pesaba como si fuera de plomo así que corrí las sabanas caí como tronco en mi cama y me tape con las sabanas.

-Haaa… no sé cómo me levantare mañana- Me decía a mí mismo, solo a mi madre se le ocurre hacer esto en menos de 2 días, sentí un ruido afuera de mi casita, mire en la dirección y se veía una sombra afuera, alguien abría la puerta - ¿Rima? ¿Qué haces aquí? – no me contesto y se acerco al borde de mi cama y se agacho a la altura de mi cabeza.

-¿te encuentras bien? Parecían muy cansados con Nadeshiko, así que me quise asegurar de que los dos no estuvieran colapsados después de estos días- Solo estaba preocupada, le sonreí para que no se preocupara y luego ella se paro – Bueno ya que comprobé que estas bien me iré a dormir, entonces se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero yo rápidamente la tire dentro de la cama sin dejarla ir - ¿pero qué haces? Nagihiko déjame ir…

-No… dormirás conmigo esta noche- La acomode en la cama a la fuerza y la tape aferrándome a ella casi apretándola demasiado para que no se fuera, savia que ella estaría ruborizada.

-Nagihiko ¿Por qué me abrasas tan fuerte?- La apreté aun más y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

-Porque no quiero que se escape mi vida- Dije refiriéndome a ella, sacudí mi cabeza en su cabello para impregnarme con su olor, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón alborotado, siempre se ponía así cuando abrazaba a Rima de esta forma.

-No digas eso… yo…- Rima puso su mano sobre la mía como para que no la soltara de mi abrazo.

-Rima… siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?- pregunte con inseguridad, savia que a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de preguntas, pero necesitaba escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- me dijo algo molesta – sabes que siempre estaremos juntos – me dijo en voz baja, yo savia que le avergonzaban ese tipo de cosas, ella no era muy buena expresando sus sentimientos a menos que fuera realmente necesario – siempre estaré a tu lado… porque…- se quedo en silencio unos minutos, y como no respondía le tendría que preguntar.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te amo…- dijo en un susurro, savia que me regañaría en cualquier momento.

-Entonces ¿siempre?- le seguía insistiendo.

-Siempre- me dijo ella aun hablando en voz baja.

-¿de verdad?- volví a preguntar.

-De verdad-

-¿de veritas de veritas?- aquí viene… 1… 2… 3…

-¡Nagihiko! ¡Ya basta! Sabes que no soy buena diciendo esas cosas… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?- aun se escuchaba avergonzada.

-Solo quería escuchar que lo dijeras… sé que no eres muy buena en eso… por eso te tengo que obligar a decirme cosas de amor- tal vez mi voz sonó un poco triste, es cierto que yo era el que le decía ese tipo de cosas y ella casi nunca lo hacía, todo se quedo en silencio por un rato, hasta pensé que se había quedado dormida.

-Lo siento…- la escuche decir, no sé si fue real o no porque casi ni se escucho.

-¿dijiste algo Rima?- dije inseguro de si estaba durmiendo o no.

-Dije… Lo siento…- esta vez se escucho claro, si estaba despierta – es solo que yo… nunca había tenido que… ser cariñosa con alguien… por eso no se cómo expresarlo… no sé cómo poder decir cosas lindas porque nunca lo tuve que hacer antes, mis padres paliaban todo el tiempo y casi nunca se decían cosas así… así que siempre pensé que… que eso que llamaban amor… no existía…- me entristecí un poco, yo savia que la niñez de Rima no había sido la mejor, y que el amor para ella era algo tonto- hasta que te conocí, tu pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, hacías que me sintiera de una forma en la que no me había sentido nunca, mi corazón me palpitaba fuerte y rápido, las manos me sudaban cerca de ti… siempre me lo negué… nunca quise admitirlo hasta que ya no pude mas…- Rima casi susurraba lo que decía, entonces se empezó a dar vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara conmigo- entonces te convertiste en la persona más importante para mi…- entonces fue cuando note que de sus ojos caían lagrima, la mire triste y me sentí un poco culpable – te convertiste en todo para mi… hasta tal punto que… que…- rima ya casi no podía hablar y en cualquier momento empezaría a sollozar – que mi vida no vale la pena si tú no estás en ella… así que… Lo siento mucho si no te digo cosas como estas siempre… yo…- la abrasé fuerte contra mí ella ya había empezado a sollozar, limpie sus lágrimas y le di un suave beso en los labios.

-Si cada vez que dices algo así… tengo que verte llorar… prefiero que no lo hagas…- de nuevo empezaron a caer las lagrima de sus ojos – Siento haberte forzado a esto…- dije con mucha pena mirándola atento a su reacción, ella se acerco y me beso dulce.

-Lo hice porque te amo y eres la persona con la que quiero estar para el resto de mi vida- ella se dio vuelta nuevamente y yo la abrasé por el estomago, al rato después empecé a sentir algo que me llamo la atención.

-Rima…- trate de llamarla para que me pusiera atención.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- me dijo un tanto enojada "Bipolar" pensé yo en ese momento, empecé a tocar su vientre.

-¿has comido mucho últimamente?- le pregunte, seguramente ella se enojaría por eso.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!- Lo savia… pero la cosa era que…

-Que tienes un pequeño bulto en el estomago- me empecé a emocionar ¿tal vez es lo que hemos estado esperando todos?

-¿Qué dices?- ella no sonaba feliz, más bien alarmada.

-¡Que te creció pansa!- dije muy feliz y salte de la cama, todo el cansancio se me fue, me puse arriba de Rima en cuatro patas sacudiendo la cama - ¡Rimaaa! ¡Rima tienes pansa!- Gritaba yo lo más fuerte posible sacudiendo más fuerte la cama haciendo que pareciera terremoto.

-¡Waaa! ¡Nagihiko cálmate!- Me gritaba Rima que se sacudía junto con la cama.

-¡¿qué rayos está pasando?!- Nadeshiko entro a la pieza, se veía enojada, al ver mi cara de emoción entro en duda, yo salte de la cama y fui donde estaba ella la tome de las manos, sacudiéndoselas arriba y abajo.

-¡a Rima… a Rima…! ¡a Rima le creció barriga Nadeshiko! - Rima estaba en la cama algo asustada por mi comportamiento y más ahora que llego Nadeshiko.

-¡¿Queeee?! ¡¿De verdad?!- Nadeshiko se emociono tanto como yo y corrió hacia Rima y le levantó la polera de si pijama alarmando mucho a Rima.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- decía Rima pataleando para que la soltara pero Nadeshiko no lo hizo, entonces la cara de mi hermana se ilumino.

-¡Waaa! ¡Rima tienes pansa!- entonces Nadeshiko se paro en la cama y comenzó a saltar, yo me acerque a Rima y la abrasé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Rima estoy tan feliz!- le decía mientras la apretujaba en mis brazos.

-Ya lo… note - decía ella casi sin aire- ¿puedes soltarme?- entonces la solté amablemente - Y si van a seguir así… por favor vallan a otro lugar porque yo quiero dormir- decía ella metiéndose a la cama.

-Bueno creo que los dejare- decía Nadeshiko bajando de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Te veo mañana Rima- dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, me dirigí a la cama y me tape con las sábanas volviendo a abrazar a Rima por el estomago pero esta vez acariciándolo.

-Estaremos los 3 siempre juntos- dije corrigiendo lo que dijimos antes con Rima.

-¿siempre?- dijo ella dándose vuelta para mirarme.

-Siempre- le dije yo acercándola más a mí y ella se refugió en mi pecho y nos quedamos dormidos.

**TT-TT ¡Waaa! ¡Estúpidos y tiernos Nagihiko y Rima! Siempre tan tiernuchos *-*gemelos raritos... XD espero que les haya gustado, la verdad los últimos cap. Han estado muy fomes, pero prometo que en el próximo se viene algo genial… o tal vez no genial pero se viene algo interesante, así que léanlo Onegai…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holas... yo nuevamente molestándolos por aquí, dije que en este capitulo se vendria algo interesante y, si, si hay algo interesante, espero no se alarmen mucho y no queden en shock**

**Capitulo 15. Mal entendido, desesperación, un incidente desafortunado.**

**Rima Pov…**

Termino la presentación de Nagihiko y Nadeshiko y ahora ellos estaban junto con un montón de personas que los saludaban y felicitaban, había muchas personas mayores y por supuesto yo y los demás chicos también, Amu e Ikuto se habían ido quien sabe donde… tal vez que estaban haciendo esos dos cochinos… Kukai y Utau estaban en una esquina tomados de la mano muy acaramelados y Yaya estaba tratando de convencer a Kairi de que le comprara mas caramelos, mientras a mí y a Kitori nos tocaba la dura tarea de tratar de sobrevivir a las personas que nos apretujaban para saludar a Nagihiko y Nadeshiko, sentí que alguien me tomo del brazo y me saco de la multitud.

-¿Qué?-

-Rima… ¿estás bien?- Mire a la persona que me saco y era Kitori, lo mire extrañada.

-Emm… si, gracias por sacarme- le dije de cortesía, el me sonrió y puso sus manos en las caderas orgulloso.

-Es mejor aquí, que ahí adentro de ese montón de gente… supongo que tendremos que esperar- Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se puso en una pose relajante. La madre de Nagihiko y Nadeshiko se nos acerco.

-Niños, en un momento más nos iremos a otro lugar donde hay un coctel para toda la gente que coopero con esto, así que prepárense para irnos - Se dio la vuelta y se fue en otra dirección, yo me crucé de brazos esperando que la multitud que envolvía a los gemelitos se esparciera, con Kitori tuvimos que esperar un buen rato hasta que la gente los dejo en paz, cuando por fin los divisamos estaban todos aplastados, desarreglados y despeinados, con Kitori nos acercamos a ellos.

-¿ya terminaron?- dije yo con mi tono de siempre desinteresado, ambos se tuvieron que sostener del otro para no colapsar y terminar en el suelo, los dos asintieron he intentaron caminar pero dificultosamente, Nagihiko se puso detrás de mí y me abrazo por el cuello, más bien para no caer, y Nadeshiko se apoyaba sujetándose del brazo de Kitori el que le sonreía amablemente, en el fondo él es un buen chico.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Nos podemos ir?- Nagihiko me preguntaba con la voz agotada.

-Mmm… tu madre dijo que nos iríamos a otro lugar a un coctel o algo así - afirmaba Kitori apoyado su cabeza en la de Nadeshiko.

-Oh… cierto, el coctel… bien, vamos- Nadeshiko tiraba del brazo de Kitori y yo con Nagihiko caminamos en la posición en la que estábamos, aunque era un poco difícil, y además de vergonzoso ya que el todavía estaba como mujer. Nos reunimos con su madre y los demás y nos fuimos al lugar del coctel, era un cuarto muy grande con un escenario y había muchas mesas con comida y personas ofreciendo bocadillos y tragos, muchas personas más se acercaron a felicitar a Nagihiko y Nadeshiko, pero con más calma que las otras personas de antes, yo me quede al lado de Nagihiko mientras el saludaba a los invitados con Nadeshiko.

-Muy buena presentación muchachos, siempre vernos a verlos, me gusta mucho cuando bailan, aunque nunca los había visto juntos- decía un caballero canoso y con un traje elegante que saludaba al dúo de hermanos.

-Gracias, que bueno que le haya gustado- decía Nagihiko muy cortes, el caballero se despidió y se fue, entonces una niña, que calculo que tenía 2 años menos que nosotros se acerco a Nagihiko, era más alta que yo, con el cabello rubio lizo y los ojos azules, lo miro con los ojos brillantes de emoción y una sonrisa inmensa.

-Tu… tu eres… ¡Nadeshiko! Sugoi, siempre he admirado la forma en la que baila- la niña empezó a imitar el baile, pero más torpemente – eres asombrosa- Nagihiko se sentía más bien avergonzado de que lo hayan confundido con Nadeshiko ¿y quién no? Si eran iguales, Nadeshiko que estaba de espaldas a ellos se dio vuelta al escuchar esto y se tapo la boca evitando una carcajada, la niña tomo de las manos a Nagihiko y se acerco mas, yo la mire furiosa y con el ceño fruncido – Me gustaría mucho poder bailar como tú y tu hermano, son tan geniales – Nagihiko se rio nervioso, a mi ya se me acababa la paciencia con esta chica.

-jajaja… veras yo no soy-

-Haaa… eres tan increíble, ojala fueras mi hermana- La chica se le abalanzo encima a Nagihiko abrazándolo, yo apreté mis puños y trate de evitar asesinarla enfrente de todos –oh! Hueles muy bien que perfume usas –

-¡ya está!- la despegue bruscamente de Nagihiko el que estaba muy incomodo, y la aleje lo mas que pude, Nadeshiko la que ya no soportó mas se empezó a reír tapando su boca, Kitori también lo hizo pero este mas fuerte – No seas tonta niñita, que él no es Nadeshiko… es Nagihiko – la niña miro confundida y se percato de la presencia de Nadeshiko atrás de nosotros, Nadeshiko le sonrió delicadamente como suele hacerlo y Nagihiko se soltó el cabello, ella luego se alarmo he izo una reverencia a Nagihiko.

-Lo siento mucho, no me había dado cuenta, es que son idénticos, perdón por mi reacción- hablaba con un tono inocente, Nagihiko se acerco a ella y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, mucha gente me confundió con Nadeshiko, no eres la primera, incluso Rima lo hizo – Yo seguía con el ceño fruncido, la chica le sonrió a Nagihiko y se paro muy cerca del, a mi me dio un tic en la ceja.

-Eres muy talentoso Fujisaki-San – la chica le hablaba coqueta y muy cerca de su rostro, yo la empuje hacia atrás y me puse delante de Nagihiko, ha este le causo gracia y Nadeshiko ocultaba su risa detrás de la manga de su kimono.

-Puedes hablarle pero no tocarlo – dije yo haciendo una barrera con mi cuerpo entre él y ella, esta enseguida cambio su expresión a una perversa.

- ah tu… ¿sigues aquí? ¿Quién rayos eres?- cambio su tono por uno totalmente diferente al que usaba con Nagihiko, Dios que antipática, si antes no me agradaba ahora la odio, no puede pasar nada bueno con ella aquí.

- haaa… lo siento, ¿no sabes? Nagihiko ¿Por qué no le dices quién soy? – use mi tono desinteresado como si no me importara mucho su reacción, Nagihiko se puso nervioso.

- Bu-Bueno, este… ella es Rima, es Mi-mi novia- La chica me miro con rabia y yo permanece con mi actitud desinteresada "Jajaja Ahora lárgate de aquí niñita" estaba yo por dentro triunfante".

- Haaa… ya veo, que bueno que tiene a alguien como tú a su lado…- volvió a hablar con su tono de niña buena pero se dirigía solo a Nagihiko, yo mire a Nadeshiko y ella hizo una expresión como "déjalo pasar" yo rodee los ojos, la chica se retiro de sonde estábamos y paso cerca de mi lado – pero no por mucho tiempo más…- me susurro cuando paso a mi lado, alguien deténgame para no ir a golpear a esa chica ¿Qué se cree que me puede quitar a Nagihiko? La chica se alejo asta desaparecer en la multitud.

-¿Quién se cree que es esa chica?- dije para mi misma, Nagihiko me tomo el hombro y se acerco a mi rostro.

-Tranquila Rima… solo es una chica que probablemente no volvamos a ver nunca – me trataba de calmar Nagihiko pero yo aun seguía molesta.

-Nagi-Nagi… le gustas a una chica muy sexy – EL comentario de Kitori solo hizo que me enfureciera aun mas, lo mire con ira y Nagihiko me miro asustado, me aproxime a Kitori y le pegue un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¿de qué lado estas imbécil? – le dije al mientras se frotaba la cara de dolor, Nadeshiko solo se reía junto con Nagihiko, de pronto vi a los chicos que se acercaban hacia nosotros.

-Hola ¿Qué hacen chicos?- Amu se coloco a mi lado y Nadeshiko se acerco a nosotras.

-Ha nada, riéndonos de una chica que le coqueteaba a Nagihiko - Kitori se seguía acariciando el rostro.

-¿enserio? ¿Qué le hiciste Rima? –

- Nada, solo le dije que era la novia de Nagihiko, ¿Qué esperabas que le hiciera Amu? – Amu se rio y no me contesto.

- Rima, Amu, me acompañan a baño por favor – Nadeshiko hacia una seña de que la siguiéramos, yo asentí.

-Emm… yo no iré, quiero tomar algo tengo sed ¿alguien me acompaña?- Amu se retiro y Nagihiko la siguió con Kukai.

**Nagihiko Pov…**

Seguí a Amu a buscar un poco de refresco, estaba un poco sediento después de la presentación, íbamos seguidos por Kukai que también quería tomar algo, llegamos a una mesa donde habían muchos vasos y bebidas variadas, tome una naranja y le eche a un vaso, Amu hizo lo mismo con Kukai, solo que este mezclo 3 bebidas.

-Por cierto Amu, te habías desaparecido con Ikuto ¿Qué estaban haciendo? - Amu escupió la bebida y empezó a toser.

-Nada… estábamos por aquí, ¿no nos vieron?- se comenzó a reír nerviosa obviamente no le creí nada de lo que dijo pero no le pregunte mas porque no quería meterme mucho en el asunto.

-¿Cómo era la chica que te coqueteo?- Kukai se acerco a mí y me miro con curiosidad.

- Ha… bueno, no se, normal…- le dije sin saber que responder a la pregunta, la verdad no me detuve mucho a mirarla, estaba mirando las caras que ponía Rima cuando esa chica me hablaba.}

-Nagihiko, vamos, dime algo de esa chica- me insistía Kukai apoyando su mano en la mesa.

-Si ¿Cómo era?- Amu se le unió a Kukai.

-haaa… era de mi porte, pero parecía menor, Emm… rubia, de ojos azules… y eso es todo- ellos me miraron y empezaron a mirar alrededor.

-Ah… ¿como la que viene atrás tuyo?- Me bromeo Amu, yo me reí y entonces sentí que alguien me tomo el hombro, pegue un salto del susto.

-Hola Fujisaki-San- me di vuelta y era la chica de hace rato, me miraba sonriente, yo la salude con la mano y una sonrisa habitual - ¿Dónde está tu novia? – esto no se pondría bueno sin Rima aquí, tal vez que me haga esta chica.

-Haa… Rima esta… en el baño…- Ella me miro con una sonrisa malvada, esta chica me está empezando a asustar, Amu se puso a mi lado y miro curiosa a la chica.

-No es más linda que Rima- me susurro al oído, la chica la miro enojada.

-Lo sé- le susurre yo como respuesta, tome un trago de mi bebida, la chica me miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué bebida es esa? ¿Puedo probarla?- Yo la mire extrañado y luego trate de localizar la botella de bebida, la vi y apunte la botella.

-Es esa, puedes tomar si quieres – le dije desinteresado estirándole un vaso para ella.

-No, yo quiero probarla de tu boca – la mire con los ojos como platos y luego la chica rápidamente, ente me dio un beso a lo que yo abrí mas aun los ojos, vi que a Amu se le caía el vaso de las manos salpicando todo el suelo y Kukai escupía la que tenía en su boca, ella se separo de mí y me miro juguetona, yo me quede en estado de Shock –Mmm… me gusto, creo que tomare de esa bebida- yo trate de hablar y me puse serio.

-Oye… ¿Qué crees que haces? Tengo novia – le dije tratando de regañarle, ella me miro despreocupada.

-¿Qué? ¿la chica de hace rato? No te preocupes la puedes dejar por mi…- yo volví a abrir los ojos y Kukai se atoro con la bebida tosiendo descontroladamente, Amu seguía en shock.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No la dejaría por nada del mundo, yo la amo… ella está embarazada de mi… y no la dejaría por alguien como tu – "por alguien como tu… alguien como tu… como tu…" me resonó en la cabeza, "no debí decir eso" pensé, y en menos de un segundo recibí una fuerte cachetada.

-¿Cómo me hablas así? Tú te lo pierdes bailarina – la chica se fue del lugar lo que me alivio, vi a Kukai el que me miro y comenzó a reírse, yo lo mire molesto, Amu seguía en shock, yo le sacudí lo hombros, ella estaba mirando a otro punto de la sala.

-Amu… Amu… reacciona – estaba a punto de pegarle una cachetada cuando parpadeo un par de veces los ojos y me miro.

-Tenemos un problema… grande…- ella me miro muy preocupada y espantada, la mire confuso y Kukai también, ¿Qué pasa?

**Rima Pov…**

Nadeshiko y yo nos encontrábamos en el baño, esperaba que me dijera algo porque pensé que me trajo al baño para hablar conmigo, pero lo único que hizo fue entrar a un baño lavarse las manos y mirarse al espejo, yo estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados esperando a que me dijera algo, pero me estaba aburriendo.

-¿y…?- le dije yo para que me dijera algo.

-¿y… que?- me respondió ella confundida mirándome, yo rodee los ojos y me acerque a ella, esta solo ladeo un poco la cabeza en señal de curiosidad.

-¿para qué me trajiste al baño?- ahora tendría que captar lo que yo quería saber, ella hizo una expresión como "!Ah!" y luego miro nuevamente el espejo.

-Nada, solo quería que me acompañaras – la mire un poco molesta por arrastrarme al baño con ella cuando podría estar con Nagihiko evitando que la niñita esa se le acerque – Ah… además quería hablarte de algo – la mire como "¬_¬' " y ella me sonrió- Bueno como ya te creció pancita de embarazada…-

-¿podemos no hablar de eso? – No es que a mí me disgustara el tema, pero desde que me creció la barriga los chicos se encargaron de decirle a todos y todos me empezaron a cargosear, tocar mi guata, hablarle, lo que a mí me incomoda, y Kukai con Kitori e Ikuto siempre me molesta cuando me ven con cosas como "Oh! Aquí viene la pelota humana" "no tenemos pelota de playa para jugar ¿Por qué no usamos a Rima?" "se acabo la leche… ¿Rima?" Yo me ponía furiosa y apretaba los puños y hacia rechinar los dientes, Nagihiko se encargaba de reprimirlos.

-Lo siento, es que estaba pensando que como ya tienes 3 meses tendrías que hacerte una ecografía… ¿no estás emocionada? – puse cara de "O.O" la idea de ir al doctor era algo perturbadora, de pequeña nunca tuve buenas experiencias con el doctor…

**Flash Back**

Hoy en la escuela nos iban a poner una vacuna, no se para que sirven, solo me dijeron que lo iban a hacer, ni siquiera sé lo que es una vacuna, suena como carne, ¿pero por que nos pondrían carne? ¿Dónde la pondrían?, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda ser, todos mis compañeros de Kínder también le temen, mi mami me ha dicho que es para evitar enfermedades, ¿Cómo la carne puede evitar enfermedades? Si yo creía que la carne mala daba dolores de pancita, a mi una vez me paso… no quiero entrar a la sala porque estará el señor que nos pondrá la vacuna, pero ya estaba al frente de la puerta ¿y si me fugo? No puedo mama está al lado mío para dejarme en la sala de Kínder.

-Rima, tienes que ser fuerte, ahora yo me tengo que ir, te paso a buscar cuando salgan de clases- yo mire a mi mama con cara de perrito y ella solo me sonrió y se abrió la puerta para dejarme en la sala y luego se fue, adentro estaba todos en un circulo y había un señor al medio todos estaban asustados, se percataron de mi y el señor me sonrió.

-Ya están todos, podemos comenzar… Mmm… tu primero – Apunto a uno de mis compañeros, el puso cara de espanto y se fue con el doctor y una señorita detrás de una cortina, la profesora nos formo en una filita para que fuéramos pasando de a uno, yo era la siguiente, detrás de la cortina se escucho un quejido y después salió mi compañero con lagrimas en los ojos, el doctor salió después y le revolvió el pelo.

-El que sigue…- Me miro y yo estaba muy asustada, no quería entrar pero la profesora me tomo de la mano y me llevo detrás de la cortina donde estaba la señorita, había una silla y una mesa con muchas cosas, yo trate de ver si estaba la carne pero no había por ningún lado entonces el doctor tomo un objeto en sus manos y me sonrió.

-Siéntate y descubre tu brazo izquierdo por favor – la señorita que lo acompañaba me ayudo, ¿Qué me aria? le saco la cubierta al objeto, era una aguja, me espante.

-Eso no es carne- dije mirando el objeto punzante y entonces el doctor se acerco a mi brazo, yo estaba al borde de las lagrimas, entonces sentí un pinchazo en el brazo que me dolió y saque mi brazo de ahí.

-Niña no te muevas o no podremos inyectarte - me tomo fuerte el brazo lo que izo que me lastimara y puso de nuevo la aguja, yo me volví a quejar y volví a sacar el brazo, y me puse a llorar – Niña, no duele tanto – lo mire con carita de perro y me empezaron a correr las lagrimas, el intento sujetarme de nuevo pero Salí corriendo, vi que mis compañeros estaban horrorizados – ¡Atrapen a la niña tenemos que vacunarla! - entonces la señorita salió corriendo detrás de mi junto con mi profesora, yo corría por toda la sala y veía a la profesora y la señorita como monstros con dientes filosos y corría mas fuerte.

-¡No, No, déjenme! –gritaba yo corriendo por la sala hasta que me acorralaron y me miraron sonrientes, yo las mire con terror y entonces me atraparon, me llevaron a la silla en brazos sin dejarme ir- ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme!- gritaba yo mientras pataleaba para que me soltaran, me sentaron a la fuerza y me sujetaron de los pies y de las manos.

-Solo será un segundo…- vi como el doctor se acercaba a mi brazo con la aguja y me lo inyecto.

-¡Waaa!- grite de dolor con todas mis fuerzas.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Fue una experiencia aterradora y ahora por eso cuando me enfermo evito ir al doctor, después de eso llamaron a mi madre para que me fuera a buscar y ella me regaño mucho por hacer eso, y mis compañeros ninguno quería ir a inyectarse después de eso.

-No no estoy nada emocionada – le respondí a Nadeshiko ella solo se rió y seguía mirándose al espejo

-Yo sí, sería tan genial poder ver al bebe- puso sus ojos brillantes de emoción y me miro con esa cara, si seria genial, poder ver a mi bebe y con Nagihiko acompañándome a mi lado.

-Sí, lo que sea- me limite a responderle, volví a cruzarme de brazos – y… ¿nos vamos? No quiero estar para siempre en un baño, entonces ella asintió y salimos del baño, trate de divisar a Nagihiko que debía estar en las bebidas con Amu y Kukai, pero cuando lo vi casi me desmayo, estaba besando a la chica de hace rato, me quede paralizada, sentí una puñalada en el corazón, Nadeshiko se puso al frente de mi tapándome.

-Rima seguro no es lo que piensas- me decía desesperada, pero yo la ignore, unas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas, mi cara cambio a una triste y luego Salí corriendo y sollozando, Salí del lugar y me fui corriendo a la casa de los Fujisaki.

-No es verdad, no es ¡verdad!- iba gritando por la calle, no podía creer lo que había visto, lo uno que quería era correr a un lugar lejano, entonces llegue a un lugar donde había un rio y una vista al ocaso del sol escondiéndose.- cruce la calle corriendo y me a sujete de la baranda y solté el llanto pero más fuerte, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué besaba a otra chica? Ya no me quiere… solo está conmigo porque estoy esperando un hijo suyo, si no ya hubiera terminado conmigo -¡descarado! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto después de lo que te dije la otra noche!- mis rodillas impactaron con el suelo y cubrí mi cara con mis manos dejando que la pena me inundara- Sabia que no podía abrirle mi corazón a nadie - ¡Te Odio! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma! – gritaba y no me importaba que alguien me escuchara, aunque no había nadie circulando por ahí, ¿Por qué tuve que decirle todo eso? El era lo único para mi, y ahora no me quiere, y estoy sola… sola… - ¡ojala te atropellaran y te murieras! ¡Quiero que te mueras!- grite con todas mis fuerzas deseándolo tan fervientemente, de verdad que quería que eso pasara, entonces escuche mi celular, era Amu, seguro quiere saber donde estoy, le conteste, no savia si mi voz saldría normal.

-¡Rima! ¡Rima! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – escuche a Amu desesperada, se escuchaban un montón de voces que hablaban asustadas.

-No… te… preocupes- mi estúpida voz salía entrecortada con los sollozos – estoy… bien, adiós – le dije a punto de colgar, pero sentí que gritaba.

-¡Rima, Rima, Rima! ¡Por favor escúchame! ¡Lo que viste no fue como pasaron las cosas!-

-Amu no quiero hablar de eso…- mi voz sonaba quebrada y las lagrimas aparecieron de nuevo.

-¡Rima escúchame! ¡Esa tipa beso a Nagihiko a la fuerza! ¡Y después de eso ella le dijo ella le dijo a Nagihiko que te dejara y se fuera con ella! – Entonces yo solté los sollozos de nuevo y comencé a llorar en el celular, seguro que se fue con esa tipa, mi corazón se rompía cada vez más con cada palabra - ¡Rima! ¡Cálmate! ¡El nuca te aria eso! ¡Él le dijo que nunca te dejaría y que tú estabas embarazada!- otra vez llore más todavía.

-¡Por eso no me dejo! ¡Porque estoy embara…- no pude hablar más porque de nuevo largue el llanto.

-¡no Rima, no! ¡Él le dijo que nunca estaría con alguien como ella y dijo que te amaba! ¡Rima Nagihiko te ama!-

-¡si me ama tanto ¿Por qué no me llamo él?!- le grite pon teléfono mientras las lagrimas caían sin cesar de mis ojos.

-¡Por que el te ama mucho más que eso! ¡y no dudo en salir, aventó en Kimono lejos! ¡Y se quedo con la ropa que tenia debajo! ¡Y salió corriendo a buscarte! ¡Rima el salió corriendo a buscarte y desapareció!-

-¡estas mintiendo!- le gritaba yo por el celular.

-¡no lo estoy! ¡Rima Nagihiko te ama más que a nadie en este mundo!- entonces le colgué el celular asimilando todo lo que me dijo Amu, entonces las lagrimas volvieron a salir, pero por una razón diferente, esperanza…

-¡Rima!- me pare rápidamente y mire al otro lado de la calle y vi a Nagihiko corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, siempre que llora no es por algo bueno, venia corriendo desesperado, me quede para esperando que llegara a mi lado pero de pronto escuche un ruido fuerte cuando el cruzaba la calle, un chillido muy fuerte y lo siguiente que vi fue una camioneta que choco a Nagihiko y el salió volando por los aires, me quede ahí parada el choco con el suelo y vi su cabeza rebotar contra este dejando una enorme mancha de sangre en él, su cuerpo se deslizo por el suelo haciendo que se le desgarrara la piel, entonces fui corriendo donde estaba el y me quede helada, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos nuevamente, me arrodille en el suelo rápidamente viendo como él no se movía o tome en mis brazos, el señor de la camioneta salió y comenzó a gritar por ayuda.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!- le ayudaba a gritar yo, Nagihiko abrió ligeramente los ojos y tocio sangre- ¡Nagihiko, Nagihiko! No cierres los ojos por favor - le decía yo, que hacia si él se moría, lo sacudí desesperada y lo abrase sin intenciones de dejarlo ir, me asuste al recordar que yo había deseado que lo atropellaran, ¡esto es mi culpa! - ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Por favor no te mueras! ¡No te mueras! – a él le apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te encontré…- dijo el apenas ablando, yo comencé a llorar y mis lagrimas caían en su rostro, un montón de gente llego a nuestro alrededor y comenzaron a gritar que llamaran a la ambulancia, Nagihiko volvió a sonreír y después cerró los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza a un lado.

-¡Nagihiko! ¡Nagihikooooo! No, no por favor no…- comencé a susurrar mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza, llore en su pecho y me maldije por haber salido corriendo- Por favor, si tú te mueres… si te mueres yo también me muero, por favor no me dejes, no me dejes… – susurraba en su pecho, escuchaba que la gente gritaba pero no entendía lo que decían, escuche ruidos de ambulancia pero tampoco le tome atención – No te vayas, eres mi vida, eres mi todo, no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor, no me dejes… Te amo, te amo, te amo… aria lo que sea por ti, por favor…- ya no podía hablar más del llanto, sentía que yo me estaba muriendo, sentía que me estaba desvaneciendo, mis lagrimas seguían corriendo, Nagihiko no se movía, yo lo aferraba aun mas a mi cuerpo y me rehusaba a soltarlo – Por favor, despierta y dime que todo estará bien, que estaremos juntos por siempre, por favor… no me dejes…- ya no pude hablar más porque mis sollozos no me dejaban, lo único que pensaba era en que ojala nada de esto hubiera pasado, en que el despertaría y me diría "vamos a casa" y dormiríamos los dos abrazados- despiedra… por favor… te lo ruego… - comencé a gritar desesperada y sentí que alguien me tomaba el hombro, cuando vi era un paramédico.

-Señorita tenemos que llevarlo, por favor suéltelo- me volví a esconder en el pecho de Nagihiko y me rehusé a soltarlo, sentí que personas me a sujetaban y me lo quitaban de los brazos.

-¡no! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir! – las personas no me soltaban y vi como subían a Nagihiko a una camilla y lo metían en la ambulancia, todos susurraban "pobre niña" "que pena" "que horrible lo que está pasando" la ambulancia partió y yo me zafé del agarre de las personas y Salí persiguiendo la ambulancia, pero me tropecé y caí al sementó, comencé a llorar en el suelo - ¡Nagihikooooo…!

**TT-TT ¡Nagiiiii! ¡No te mueraas! Hay que triste, yo soy tan pero tan cesible, que cuando lo estaba escribiendo me puse a llorar XD y ustedes dirán "hay ¿pero cómo tanto? Si eso no dio pena" yo les diré "pues soy sensible y lloro por todo" enserio XD a mí se enojan conmigo me dicen tonta y lloro XD bueno TT-TT no quiero que Nagi muera, pobre de Rima, nunca se recuperaría, ¿Qué pasa si lo mato? ¿Mato a Nagihiko? Que dicen… Comenten lo que piensan...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16. Un inútil adiós…**

¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué pasara con mi vida? Mis sueños se están desvaneciendo, la blanda nube sobre la que estaba durmiendo me dejo caer al suelo y me golpee con una horrible realidad, Me pare del suelo y deje de escuchar todo los sonido, deje de sentir dolor o cansancio y me puse a correr desesperadamente hacia el hospital, todas las cosas se veían borrosas a mi alrededor y solo el camino que tenía que tomar estaba iluminado, mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y nublaban un poco mi vista pero aun así corrí a toda velocidad detrás de una ambulancia que había desaparecido en las calles, pero al fin pude llegar al hospital, no me detuve para nada, ni para llamar a alguien y avisarle de lo ocurrido, lo único que me importaba era mi única razón de vivir y la que ahora yo había puesto en peligro, me arrepiento de haber gritado que lo atropellaran, me arrepiento tanto y me odio porque eso se cumpliera, y ¿qué pasaba si mi otro deseo se cumpliera también…? No quería ni pensar en eso, pero en estos momento no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa, no puedo permitir eso, vendería mi alma al diablo si fuera porque el viviera, ¿en qué momento deje de respirar por mi misma y deje que él lo hiciera por mi? ¿En qué momento deje que toda mi vida dependiera de una sola persona y esa persona ahora está en peligro? Entre desesperada al hospital, estaba lleno de gente que no me importaba lo más mínimo y vi como iban unos médicos y enfermeras llevando en una camilla a una persona de cabello largo y morado, sin pensarlo 2 veces corrí hacia el tratando de verlo, pero los médicos me tapaban la vista, yo trate de hacerme espacio entre ellos.

-Disculpe señorita ¿usted es un familiar?- me tomo tiempo recapacitar y darme cuenta de que se dirigían a mí, no tenía tiempo de preocuparme de otra persona que no fuera él.

-Yo…- casi no podían salirme las palabras no me había dado cuenta que aun seguía llorando sin control y mis lagrimas no cesaban, la enfermera me miro con pena – yo… soy su… soy su novia – me costó un mundo que me salieran las palabras con el nudo que tenía en la garganta que era tan grande que me dolía infernalmente, pero no dejaría que se me escapara el llanto, tenía que intentar ser fuerte, eran solo mis lagrimas rebeldes que me delataban ante todos.

-ha, ya veo… el paciente está muy grave, tiene un golpe muy cerio en el cráneo un brazo y pierna rota… no sabemos que pasara…- me hablaba con pena a lo que yo no aguante mas y solté el llanto de nuevo, la enfermera se alarmo – Cálmese, todo va a estar bien – a lo que yo no respondí y seguí llorando, mire a Nagihiko el que seguía sin dar ninguna señal de moverse, mi corazón estaba siendo gravemente herido, todo el cuerpo me temblaba, las manos y las piernas los tenía como gelatina, lo único que quiero es salir los dos de aquí.

-Solo quiero que nos vallamos a casa…- decía yo llorando sin consolación a lo que la enfermera me miro con mucha preocupación y pena, entonces vi que abría una sala y se meterían allí con Nagihiko.

-Señorita lo siento pero no puede pasar – la mire asustada, no quería alejarme de Nagihiko, sentía que si yo no estaba a su lado el no lo lograría, yo sentía que tenía que estar con él, que él podía sentir que yo estaba ahí con él.

-No, no puedo dejarlo…- dije yo con mas lagrimas en los ojos, trate de entrar a la sala pero unas personas con mascarillas me detuvieron cuando quería entrar, yo intente con todas mis fuerzas librarme de ellos.

-Señorita, no puede entrar a la sala de intervención - ¿intervención? ¿Qué le van a hacer?

-¡déjenme! ¡Tengo que estar con él! ¡Déjenme entrar!- ni siquiera estaba tomando conciencia de mis actos, lo único que savia era que tenía que entrar a la sala, seguía forcejeando, veía como le inyectaban cosas a Nagihiko y lo único que hacía era preocuparme aun mas, los doctores no me dan confianza, ¿Cómo entro? Tengo que entrar, tengo que estar con él, los señores de mascara no cedían y me empujaban hacia afuera – ¡déjenme! ¡Dejen…- todo se puso negro y sentí que me pesaba el cuerpo, entonces… colapse.

Cuando desperté estaba en una sala asustada en una cama con una bata blanca un poco rara, no tenía mi ropa puesta, me levante de golpe, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Mire un reloj que había en una mesita.

-¡Las 11:00 de la mañana! – estuve toda la noche inconsciente, ¿Dónde está Nagihiko? No quiero ni pensar en que está muerto- No por favor, no…- me puse rápidamente, pero me empecé a sentir mareada y con nauseas, Salí corriendo a un baño que había en la habitación y vomité en el excusado –este embarazo me está causando problemas… - dije saliendo de el baño y corriendo afuera de la sala, debería de recordar el camino a la sala donde estaba Nagihiko, la reconocí enseguida porque todos incluida mi mama estaban sentados enfrente de la sala, mi madre corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo.

-Rima, por dios, ya despertaste, me tenías tan preocupada ¿Cómo te sientes? – yo tenía cara de traumada y no le tome mucha atención a la pregunta de mi madre.

- ¿Cómo está Nagihiko? – me zafe de su abrazo y le pregunte a la madre de Nagihiko un tanto apurada, su madre me miro calmada, no entiendo cómo puede estar tan relajada cuando él está en peligro.

-No te preocupes, el está bien, no ha despertado, pero los doctores dicen que ya lo hará – me sentí menos preocupada, pero aun así tenía que estar al lado de él, aun sentía la insoportable necesidad de abrazarlo hasta que se repusiera, no puedo dejarlo solo – los doctores dicen que en quince minutos más podremos entrar y…

- Iré con el – dije entrando a la pieza e ignorando lo que decía su madre, todos se alarmaron pero no me detuvieron, entre a la sala y cerré rápidamente la puerta a mis espaldas con llave para que nadie interrumpiera, empecé a ubicarme en la sala, en el medio había una cama y el estaba en ella, me acerque rápidamente y me puse a su lado, lo observe detenidamente, su mano estaba vendada y parte de su cabeza también, no se veía una expresión de dolor, parecía como si durmiera plácidamente, mire su rostro y lo acaricie con suavidad, otra vez un nudo se formo en mi garganta y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer y en caer en el rostro de Nagihiko, me arrodille al lado de la cama y apoye mi cabeza en el borde de esta llorando a su lado – por favor, recupérate, siento haber dicho que te odiaba, siento haber deseado que te murieras, no lo decía enserio, nunca pensé que te pasaría algo así…- algunas personas dicen que si le hablas a alguien inconsciente el te puede escuchar, así que escucharía mis suplicas y disculpas, pero yo esperaba que no – por favor despierta, eres lo más importante para mí, no sé qué aria sin ti… no me dejes sola por favor – seguía llorando, lo único que esperaba era que el despertara, en la sala solo se escuchaba mi llanto y el ruido de esa máquina que indica los latidos del corazón, que según yo se escuchaban normales – No te vayas de mi lado… eres la única razón por la que quiero seguir viva y si tu…- ya no podía ni hablar con el llanto y tenía la cama empapada con mis lagrima, realmente no se qué aria sin el –y si… tú te mueres… no tendría la fuerza para segur con mi vida, nunca podría amar a alguien como te amo a ti… nadie nunca te podría rempla…- No podía hablar con el nudo que tenía en la garganta tratando de no soltar el llanto pero no pude mas y de nuevo estaba sollozando y con lagrimas en los ojos, y solo se escuchaba la maquinita de latidos, pero entonces me alarme porque ya no sonaron los latidos, si no un pitido largo, mire aterrada a la maquina y solo se mostraba una línea – no… no, no, no, no… Nagihiko… ¡Nagihiko! – me pare del suelo y agarre su rostro, el no se movía, permanecía en su mismo sitio sin dar señales, mire la maquina y aun seguía una línea recta y el mismo pitido - ¡Noo! ¡Por favor despierta! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Por favor! – me subía la cama y lo tome entre mis brazos como si hiciera eso el no se iría, Me puse a llorar apretándolo contra mí, me negaba a creérmelo, ojala esto fuera una pesadilla horrible, entonces recordé lo que hablamos la otra noche en su cuarto cuando dormí con el – mentiroso…- decía yo, llorando con él en mi pecho - ¡eres un mentiroso! ¡Me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos! Y ahora…- no podía controlarme, solo podía llorar descontroladamente – y ahora me dejas… te amo, siempre te he amado, desde que te vi, solía ocultarlo, pero ahora te digo que siempre… siempre… - me era muy difícil hablar con la voz quebrada, sostenía a Nagihiko en mis brazos y lo apretaba fuerte, se me estaba yendo la vida, como él me había dicho alguna vez – siempre te ame, y siempre te amare… y ahora te vas…- me hundí en su pelo, sentí como las personas trataban de entrar a la pieza pero no odian porque yo había cerrado con llave, olí su dulce aroma a cerezo y me sumergí en la pena cerrando mi ojos, sentí que alguien me tomo el brazo, alguien debió entrar, pero yo no me soltaría de Nagihiko por ningún motivo, tendrían que enterrarme con él.

-No me iré a ningún lugar – se escucho una débil voz a mi lado, abrí mis ojos alarmada, vi de donde provenía el brazo y casi me desmayo al darme cuenta – nunca te dejaría…- mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer más que antes.

-¡estás vivo!- lo apreté aun mas contra mí, estaba tan feliz que sentía que mi corazón no lo podría aguantar, el abrió sus ojos ligeramente y yo no pude mas y lo bese una y otra vez - ¡Te amo! ¡Nunca más te dejare solo…! – me recosté sobre su pecho y lo abrace, el también lo hizo con fuerza y me puse a llorar, pero luego me alarmo algo – Nagihiko ¿Por qué la maquina dice que estás muerto? – mire la maquina y aun seguía la línea recta y el pitido.

-Se me desconecto el aparato de mi cuerpo – dijo el mirándome con una sonrisa – Y escuche todo lo que me decías…- lo apreté con mi brazos y me hundí en su pecho.

-Estoy tan feliz que no puedo enojarme contigo… - le dije apretándolo aun mas contra mí y levantando mi cabeza para besarlo, el hiso una expresión de dolor.

-Rima me aprietas fuerte y me duele – dijo el pero sin apartarme de su lado.

-Que bueno… te lo mereces por asustarme así – él se puso a reír y yo solo podía hacer la sonrisa más grande que me permitían mis labios y lo volví a besar.

-Si puedo tenerte así de esta forma, tú abrazando diciéndome cosas linda y dándome besos por el accidente, no me molestaría que me atropellaran todos los días de mi vida – Lo mire con una sonrisa y luego me reí despacio y las lagrimas aun seguían cayendo.

-No seas tonto, esto no fue nada divertido, en absoluto… no sabes por la experiencia que tuve que pasar, tuve tanto miedo… más miedo del que nunca había experimentado, tenía miedo de perderte para siempre… - el me miro con tristeza y luego acaricio mi pelo con mucho cariño.

- Pero ahora estoy aquí contigo y estoy bien… - se miro el brazo vendado y se rio – bueno… relativamente bien – cerré mis ojos apoyada en su pecho con el acariciándome el pelo, de repente sentí un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Está todo bien?! Escuchamos grito…- todos entraron corriendo al cuarto con doctor y todo incluido cuando me vieron a mi acurrucada en el pecho de Nagihiko abrazándome se quedaron como rocas y nos miraban raro así como "¿Qué está pasando…? o.o"

-¡Nagihiko! ¡Despertaste! – todos actuaron normales y fueron a saludar a Nagihiko y yo trate de salirme de encima de él y bajarme de la cama pero él no me dejo y me apretó contra él.

-Dijiste que nunca me dejarías…- me susurro al oído mientras todos hablaban y decían que estaban muy felices, hasta Utau he Ikuto parecían preocupados y estaban en la sala, mire a Nagihiko y le sonreí.

-No creo que este permitido que alguien este contigo en la cama…- susurre en su oído pero tratando de que nadie lo notara, creo que en los hospitales no permiten que las personas se suban a las camas de los pacientes.

-La verdad no me importa mucho – me dijo hablando entre dientes, ya que estaba sonriéndole a los demás y asintiendo como si los estuviera escuchando, yo me deje y me quede a su lado dejando que él me abrazara y me quede aspirando su aroma y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida…

-¡¿Dónde estoy?! – desperté alarmada, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, y no savia en donde me encontraba, había un olor raro en la pieza y estaba muy oscuro, sentía que estaba tapada con sabanas, pero me asuste aun mas al darme cuenta que a mi lado se sentía algo calentito y que me estaba abrazando, sentí que se movió y se pendió una luz, mis ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse, pero me alivie al ver que la cosa a mi lado era Nagihiko, pero tenía rasmillones en la cara… - Oh… cierto – me acorde de lo sucedido y me calme un poco.

-¿Qué pasa Rima? – el se escuchaba muy calmado, yo agradecía que él estuviera bien y a mi lado, me acomode a su lado y lo abrace.

-Nada, solo me asuste por un minuto… - me volví a alarmar y me senté en la cama - ¿Por qué estoy en tu cama? – el me miro con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, mire por la ventana de la habitación y era de noche las estrellas habían salido - ¿Por qué es de noche? – no me habían despertado los demás cuando se fueron y sobre todo… me habían dejado quedarme durmiendo con él en el hospital… en su cama.

- Te quedaste dormida en mis brazos… - dijo él con alegría y su sonrisa que no se borraba – Le suplique a tu madre y a la mía que te dejaran conmigo esta noche y les roge a los médicos que te dejaran dormir conmigo, ellos accedieron con una condición – le mire con algo de curiosidad para saber cuál era la condición que pusieron, pero Nagihiko seguía con los ojos cerrados por lo que tenía que preguntar.

-¿Qué condición?- pregunte finalmente, el se rio despacio entre dientes y me beso en la frente.

-Que no hiciéramos nada que pueda agitarme o que incluya esfuerzo físico – me acerco mas a él y yo lo ayude porque él no tenía muchas fuerzas, me pregunto a que se refiere – eso es como los doctores dicen que no podemos tener sexo indirectamente… - sentí como el calor subió a mi cara, de seguro estarían rojas – no necesito mirarte para saber que estas sonrojada… – oculte mi cara en su pecho para que no me pudiera ver tampoco, ocultándome de la vergüenza – pero es mu difícil pensar en otra cosa contigo tan cerca… - sentí que algo choco con mi pierna por debajo de las sabanas, sentí mi cara ardiendo de lo roja que estaba.

-¿eso es tu… - trague saliva y trate de no moverme mucho.

- Lo siento… - dijo él, mire su rostro y también estaba enrojecido me reí entre dientes y le di un corto beso –con eso no ayudas mucho… – me dijo el riendo también.

**¡Lemmmmmmmmmmmooooooooooooooo onnnnnnnnnnnn…!**

- ¿en qué puedo ayudar? – le dije coqueta, el me miro algo extrañado pero sonriente, baje una de mis manos hasta su entrepiernas y lo comencé a acariciar, el puso una expresión de placer, lo que a mí me hizo reír, tome con mi mano su miembro y comencé a frotarlo, el me miro como evitando que se le saliera un gemido.

- Rima… no hagas eso… haaa… - soltó un gemido lo que me hizo sonreír.

- ¿no te gusta? – le dije apretando un poco mas su miembro y moviendo mi mano más rápido, el solo soltó unos pequeños gemidos en voz baja – porque pareciera que si…- decía yo divertida, metí mi cabeza debajo de las sabanas y comencé a bajar hasta su entrepierna y lamí su pene erecto.

-Rima… - decía el gimiendo despacio, yo lo escuchaba por debajo de las sabanas entonces metí todo su miembro en mi boca y lo metía adentro y afuera, la verdad nunca había hecho esto y tenía un poco de vergüenza pero así no me podía ver la cara, comencé a ir más rápido y sentía como su respiración se agitaba mas y mas, yo lamia y chupaba su punta mientras él decía mi nombre en voz baja – Rima… - y entonces sentí que salió algo que expulso en mi boca, era esperma, era raro, como algo gelatinoso, me dio un poco de asco – Lo siento… -dijo el avergonzado, yo no savia si escupir o tragarme lo que tenía en la boca, era raro savia amargo, al final me lo trague porque no podía escupirlo en la cama y me dio mucha flojera levantarme al baño.

**…..**

**Fin del lemmon**

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes que hacerlo… - dije saliendo de debajo de las sabanas para mirarlo a los ojos, me sonroje terriblemente y el también – después de todo tenias que hacer algo para bajarlo… ¿no es así? – dije yo algo apenada, en fin me tuve que levantar al baño y lavarme la boca, había una pasta de dientes, la tome, me eche una tonelada exprimiéndola en mi boca, me eche agua y comencé a revolverla en mi boca y repetí ese proceso 3 veces hasta sentirme bien y luego volví a la cama y me acurruque junto a Nagihiko.

-Hueles a menta…- me dijo chocando su nariz con la mía, me enrojecí un poco y me puse en su pecho – sabes que ahora es indescriptible el dolor físico que estoy sufriendo con tan solo mover un dedo… - lo mire rápidamente muy alarmada y me separe de él con miedo a lastimarlo.

- Lo siento no debí quedarme contigo ni hacer nada de lo que hice – le dije apenada, al lado de la ventana había un sillón, podría dormir en el, me trate de parar de la cama pero él me empujo dentro, lo mire y tenía una expresión de dolor - ¡no te muevas más! – le dije alarmada de que se pudiera hacer daño.

-¡entonces no te vayas! – me dijo el sosteniéndome de el estomago con sus brazos, lo mire triste y me sentí muy culpable por todo el daño que le cause – no me importa cuánto dolor sienta, el dolor más grande que podría tener es que no estés a mi lado… así que por favor, quédate conmigo… - lo abrace suavemente con temor a herirlo y le bese su cabeza, solté un suspiro.

-Está bien, me quedare, pero por favor no te muevas mas ¿si? – le dije soltándolo para que volviera a acostarse.

- Ok – dijo felizmente acomodándose delicadamente en la cama y me abrió sus brazos, vi su expresión de dolor.

-Ya te dije que no te movieras – le dije regañándolo, el se rió travieso.

-Lo siento, solo quiero tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos, podrías…- dijo señalando para que fuera con él, me acomode entremedio de sus brazos y volví a acomodarme en su pecho – así esta mejor… ahora quiero que te duerma y así yo puedo observar como dices mi nombre dormida – lo mire algo alarmada y luego fruncí el seño.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? Entonces no me dormiré nunca – le dije tratando de no cerrar los ojos del cansancio.

- vamos Rima, eres muy tierna cuando lo haces, te he escuchado cada vez que duermes conmigo… y también dieces que me amas – me sonroje y tape mi rostro con su pecho para que no viera que estaba sonrojada.

- Mejor cállate y durmamos – dije estirando mi mano para apagar la luz y tratando de relajarme y no prestarle atención al hecho de que hablaba dormida, pero sentía que después de todo lo que paso tenia que decirle algo, aunque ya se lo hubiera dicho miles de veces en el día - Te Amo Nagi... - dije un poco a la fuerza su sobrenombre porque no me gustaba decirlo muy seguido, sentí su mirada en mi aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados y pude sentir como sus labios chocaban con mi frente dándome un beso.

- Ya lo se... - dijo un poco creído y luego se rió en voz baja - Yo también Te Amo Rima

**Así que no murió… ¿los asuste…? XD ¿Cómo creen que lo mataría? ¿Matar a uno de los protagonistas? Creo que si lo hiciera ustedes me matarían a mi… XD pero bueno… Y también hubo lemmon ¿en cerio Rima? ¿En un hospital? Los jóvenes de hoy en día lo hacen en donde sea… no me jusge, la verdad no tenia pensado colocar lemon pero dije ¿que mas da? y le coloque lemon... bueno ¿no están alegres de que no haya muerto? Yo ¡SI! Esperen por el próximo capitulo**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Nuevo capitulooooooooooooo! he regresado, si estoy aquí y no me iré tan fácilmente, no se ilusionen, hace tiempo que no publico, pero bueno Hirai-Sama esta devuelta...**

**Capitulo 17. ¡Eso no me lo esperaba!**

**Nagihiko Pov…**

Después de que Rima saliera corriendo por verme siendo besado por otra chica salí corriendo para poder alcanzarla y explicarle todo lo sucedido, el terror de que Rima no me perdonara por lo que vio me aplasto e hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta, no solo por eso, sino también porque sabía que ella debía estar muy triste, sobretodo porque justo la noche pasada me había dicho muchas cosas que para ella eran muy importantes y terminaron haciéndola llorar, por todo eso y más yo había salido corriendo al borde de las lagrimas en su persecución, pero la suerte no estaba conmigo ese día, justo cuando la había encontrado deje que las lagrimas salieran nublando mi vista y me impedían ver, grite su nombre inevitablemente, pero termine siendo chocado justamente cuando ella se percato de mi presencia, siendo arrojado por los aires, la verdad para mí todo paso tan rápido que solo sentí un golpe y luego estaba en el suelo, no sentía dolor, más bien era como estar muy cansado y casi inconsciente, tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos era todo lo que podía lograr con mi esfuerzo pero lo único que pude decir era que la había encontrado, lo único que alcance a ver era su cara llena de lagrimas que caían en mi rostro empapándolo, con su mirada llena de dolor y pena, eso me partió el corazón, luego todo se nublo y no supe mas del mundo hasta despertar en una sala de hospital, no abrí los ojos, decidí hacerme el dormido para analizar la situación, escuche que el doctor le hablaba a una persona que por la voz deduje que era mi madre, supongo que de alguna forma se habían encargado de avisarles, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, lo que me preocupaba era Rima, ella había visto el accidente justo en frente de sus ojos, eso es suficiente para traumar a una persona, sobre todo si esa persona es tu novia, no sé qué tan traumada estaba, no estaba dentro de la sala por lo que deduje, y no sé si estaba tal vez en shock y no racionaba como para entrar a la sala a verme, también pensé que estaba aun dolida por lo que vio, lo que hizo que me entristeciera, pero escuche al doctor decir algo como "La niña está bien solo tuvo un pequeño colapso, además estaba agotada porque los paramédicos me informaron que salió corriendo a la siga de la ambulancia y la vieron entrar muy alterada al hospital… no la culpo por desmayarse con tantas emociones y cansancio" me alivie y me puse muy feliz al saber que Rima se preocupaba por mi pero a la vez preocupado porque fue tonto de su parte perseguir a una ambulancia corriendo, y además me preocupaba su estado después del colapso, luego no escuche nada más y todo se quedo en silencio, me pregunte si Rima aun estaba inconsciente, si solo pudiera mover un musculo seria yo el que la iría a ver, de hecho lo intente pero un agudo dolor me hizo parar, mi brazo, mi pierna y mi cabeza me dolían infernalmente, moverme seria una tortura, los ojos me pesaban y abrirlos requería un poco de esfuerzo por lo tanto decidí seguir con ellos cerrados tal y como lo había decidido antes, sentí un ruido del que no me había percatado antes, según lo intuí era la maquina que indicaba mis latidos, tenía algo pegado al pecho, seguramente era lo que me conectaba a la maquina, pero se sentía algo flojo, sentí que se formaba charla nuevamente afuera de la sala y entonces sentí que se abría la puerta de la sala. Alguien entro, trate de disimular que dormía tratando de no moverme, claro eso fue fácil porque no podía hacerlo, la persona camino y se puso a mi lado, no savia quien era, no lo veía, pero sentí que una suave mano me acariciaba el rostro, reconocería ese tacto y suavidad donde sea, era mi dulce Rima la que estaba a mi lado, sentí algo caer en mi rostro y deslizarse por mi mejilla, lagrimas , sentí que algo se apoyaba en el borde de la cama, hice un esfuerzo y abrí ligeramente mi ojo para ver qué pasaba pero sin que se notara mucho, justamente era Rima la que estaba ahí, reconocí su cabello dorado, estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, escuche que empezaba a hablar, se disculpaba conmigo, dijo que ella había querido que me pasara esto, pero estaba arrepentida, se podía notar en su voz el dolor que sentía, yo no la culpaba de nada, esto fue un accidente y una imprudencia mía por correr sin mirar si viene algo antes de cruzar la calle, ella seguía diciendo cosas que me entristecían pero que a la vez me gustaba que las dijera, demostraba lo mucho que me amaba, me dijo que despertara, pero opte por no hacerlo y más bien quise seguir escuchando más cosas de las que decía, sentí que finalmente la cosa que estaba pegada a mi pecho se desprendió, y la maquina solo hizo, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… enseguida pensé, "oh no" Rima se asusto y se altero, sus sollozos me mataban sentí que se subió a la cama y me tomo en sus brazos apretándome, yo evite que se me saliera cualquier tipo de grito de dolor, porque en ese minuto sentí que me moriría del dolor, Rima me grito mentiroso que yo le había dicho que siempre estaríamos junto, y que ahora me iría, entonces decidí que ya era omento de despertar, hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por mover mi brazo y lo hice con mucho dolor, y le dije que no me iría a ningún lugar, ella se asusto pero luego me apretó mas y comenzó a besarme, me dolió mucho, en ese momento pensé "es verdad eso de… el amor duele" Rima estaba muy feliz, lloraba todavía yo le acaricie el pelo y por dentro lloraba de dolor, pero valía la pena, todos entraron y me saludaron Rima se quiso bajar de la cama pero otra vez hice un esfuerzo descomunal para evitar que se fuera ocultando mi dolor y la obligue a que se quedara, se quedo dormida los doctores dejaron que se quedara conmigo, despertó en la noche algo alterada, la tranquilice, la verdad tener a Rima a así de cerca era muy cómodo, pero los doctores dijeron, nada de relaciones, y eso me hacia quererlo aun mas, antes podía evitarlo, pero cuando te dicen que no hagas algo, en lo único que piensas es en eso, y como ella se despertó y se percato de mi "problema" terminamos haciéndolo, bueno, no exactamente, ya que yo no me podía mover mucho, luego nos dormimos nuevamente.

**(Ya… dejo de aburrirlos con eso, y vamos a la verdadera historia)**

Eso fue lo que paso, pero ahora yo ya estaba mucho mejor, y casi recuperado al 100%, aun sentía algunas molestias, pero no era nada grave, me quede en recuperación en el hospital como 1 semana y media, en la que Rima me acompaño, no quería irse de mi lado, mi madre trato de convencerla y su madre trato de llevársela a la fuerza, pero al final Rima salió ganando, por lo tanto ella como yo perdimos clases, claro que a ella no le molesto en lo más mínimo esto, por las noches dormía conmigo, pero después de que le dije que me dolía moverme, no había vuelto a hacerme cosas, yo ya había salido del hospital.

Últimamente Nadeshiko miraba con reproche a Rima, la que movía la cabeza en forma de negación y luego la ignoraba, Nadeshiko se molestaba y la miraba con mirada suplicante, pero Rima solo la miraba con cara de "¬_¬' ", algo me ocultaban y yo iba a averiguarlo.

Las dos se habían ido a la pieza de Rima después de la once, y yo las había seguido discretamente a hurtadillas, ahora desearía ser tan sigiloso como mi hermana, que de repente te toca el hombro y te da un susto enorme como lo había hecho muchas veces con Amu, llegue a la puerta de Rima y con mucho sigilo pegue mi oreja a la puerta, no sería difícil escuchar ya que las puertas eran de papel, trate de poner atención a lo que hablaban.

-Nadeshiko, no sé si pueda hacerlo, esto es muy vergonzoso…- Rima se escuchaba apenada ¿hacer qué? Seguí escuchando con atención en la puerta.

-Rima… ya sé que esto te pone nerviosa, sobretodo porque es tu primera vez…- Nadeshiko sonaba algo emocionada, ¿primera vez? ¿De qué?

-Pero es muy raro, no quiero hacerlo…- aun mantenía ese tono de miedo, pero yo no entendía muy bien de lo que estaban hablando.

-No te alteres, tal vez se sienta un poco raro al principio pero te acostumbraras, solo tienes que relajarte… - ¿? ¿De qué hablan?

-Si… ¿crees que se sienta pegajoso? – La voz de Rima se deshizo del miedo y lo cambio por curiosidad, ¿?

-No lo sé… -

- hazlo con suavidad, introduce tus dedos lentamente…-

-¿así?-

-Si así está bien… - ¡¿Qué-que está pasando?!

-Rima esto si se siente pegajoso –

-Vamos, prosigue… recuerda hacerlo con cuidado…-

- Si no te preocupes, lo haré lentamente…

-haaa… eso se siente raro- abrí la puerta corrediza de golpe, las chica se alarmaron, estaba Rima tendida en la cama y Nadeshiko de espaldas a la puerta arrodillada en frente de Rima.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dije algo asustado, Rima se sonrojo mucho y Nadeshiko se rio algo entretenida, se paro y se dio vuelta cuando veo tiene un pote en la mano y tiene dos de sus dedos introducidos dentro de este

-Nagihiko, ¿Qué haces irrumpiendo en la pieza de una chica de esa forma…?- yo aun la quedo mirando algo intrigado, ella al ver mi rostro se ríe aun mas – Le estaba poniendo esta crema a Rima en su estomago, es una crema para embarazadas, que a ti no te interesa, pero si quieres puedes ponérsela tu – la mire confundido, tome el pote en mis manos y metí dos de mis dedos adentro, la crema era muy pegajosa, Rima se esparce la crema en su estomago y se bajo la polera, porque la tenia subida para que le pusiera el extraño ungüento, me miro con rabia y se dirigió a mí.

-Vete de aquí… - me dijo con una mirada muy tétrica y me empujo a la salida y cerró la puerta con fuerza, escuche a Nadeshiko reírse desde adentro. Solo le ponía crema en el estomago, creo que lo mal interprete todo… - Esa cosa es helada, ¿para qué dijiste que servía?-

-Haa… para que no se note que estuviste embarazada después de tener el bebe… - Me aleje de la puerta y me fui al living y prendí la televisión, estaban dando una película rara, había una escena donde a una mujer embarazada le hacían una ecogra… fia… -¡Rimaaa! – grite desde la sala y me fui corriendo de nuevo a la pieza de Rima cuando llegue abrí la puerta de golpe, ella aun estaba tendida en la cama con Nadeshiko poniéndole crema en su estomago que al verme se detuvo y me miro con extrañes.

-Nagihiko ya te dije que te fueras de aquí…

-¿Cuántos meses tienes? – le dije ignorando lo que me decía y acercándome a ella, esta se molesto, nuevamente se bajo la polera y se sentó en la cama.

-3, ahora sale de aquí…

-¿sabes lo que eso significa? – dije nuevamente ignorándola, Nadeshiko me miro con una sonrisa de complicidad y luego miro a Rima malévolamente, Rima cambio su expresión por una asustada – eso significa que… - tape mis ojos con mi flequillo - ¡es hora de la ecografía! – dije levantando la vista alzando la voz emocionado, Nadeshiko también se notaba bastante emocionada por el tema, Rima puso cara de espanto y comenzó a mover su cabeza en forma de negación muchas veces, yo la tome de la mano y la arrastre por toda la casa hasta encontrar a mi madre - ¡Mamá! – Mi madre que estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo una novela se sobre exaltó cuando le grite y dio un pequeño salto.

-Nagihiko ¿Qué son esos modales? – hablo molesta mi madre mirándome, yo en realidad no le tome atención, estaba algo agitado por haber corrido por la casa en busca de ella.

-Mamá… Rima tiene… - hablaba entre suspiros para recobrar el aliento, Rima estaba atrás mío apoyada en sus rodillas respirando dificultosamente, mi madre tenía el seño fruncido y me miraba con atención – Rima… 3 meses… ecografía… tu… hora al médico… - Trate de hacer que al menos se entendiera el mensaje, mamá me miro confundida, miro a Rima la que todavía trataba de recobrar el aliento.

-Entiendo… - Rima la miro asustada, mi madre sonrió y tomo su teléfono – lo haré ahora mismo – me puse muy feliz, mire a Rima y ella tenía cara de susto.

-No necesito ir al médico – dijo con su actitud de siempre, yo la mire con una media sonrisa y la tome de la mano.

-Rima… aslo por mí, por el bebe… esto servirá para ver si tienes algún problema con el embarazo o si el bebe está en condiciones normales – ella cambio su expresión por una preocupada y luego volvió a ser la misma de desinterés.

-Está bien… si no hay otra opción, iré… - acepto de mala gana, mamá marco un numero en el celular y espero a que le respondieran.

- ¿Cuándo me puede dar hora para una ecografía?... si perfecto… no para mí no, es para un familiar… si perfecto… adiós – mi madre colgó el teléfono y espere a que me dijera cuando era la ecografía, también llego Nadeshiko a la sala y se unió a nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya pidieron hora? Me demore un poco en llegar porque no Salí corriendo como Nagi – sonrió amable, yo la mire con reproche y luego puse atención a mi madre, vi a Rima y ella solo parecía algo nerviosa, le apreté la mano que aun seguía sosteniendo para darle seguridad ella también lo hizo.

- Tienen hora mañana a las 4 –

-¡Mañana! – Rima se exalto y abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, yo me puse contento y Nadeshiko también se emociono - ¡eso es muy pronto…!

-No te preocupes Rima, estaré contigo para apoyarte, ¿no te alegra poder ver a nuestra hija…? - Rima me dio una pequeña sonrisa que yo le devolví amablemente.

- o hijo… - Dijo Nadeshiko, nosotros ya habíamos apostado el sexo del bebe antes, pero no hablamos mucho de eso en frente de Rima, a ella no le gusta que hagamos eso. Nos fuimos a la cama y dejamos a mi madre leyendo en la sala, Mañana seria un largo y emocionante día, tal vez me cueste un poco dormir de la emoción. Ente a mi casita y me prepare para dormir, hice lo que siempre hago, ponerme pijama, lavarme la cara los diente he irme a la cama. Estuve un rato despierto, no podía dormir, estaba muy emocionado por lo de la ecografía que no podía dormir, me di vueltas en la cama pero en lo único que pensaba era en ver a mi hija (o hijo) mañana, entonces escuche que la puerta se abría, me fije en la puerta y vi a alguien parado en ella, al principio fue un poco tenebroso.

-Nagihiko… no puedo dormir – Rima se acerco a mí y se refregó los ojos, yo me reí despacio y me senté en la cama para mirarla mejor.

-no me digas que te acostumbraste a dormir conmigo… - Ella me miro molesta y se sonrojo lo suficiente como para que yo lo notara.

-Urusai…- le sonreí y abrí la cama indicándole que se acostara conmigo, me acomode de nuevo dentro de las sabanas y ella se metió y se acurruco en mi pecho como lo suele hacer, la abrace por el estomago y lo toque con suavidad acariciándolo en círculos y comencé a tararear una dulce melodía que había escuchado en alguna parte, me relaje haciendo eso, también hundí mi cabeza en el pelo de Rima para aspirar su aroma.

-¿Qué haces? –

- le canto al bebe – dije sin sacar mi cabeza de su cabello – ya sabes para que reconozca mi voz – seguí acariciándola por mucho tiempo más hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse solos, escuche que Rima dijo algo pero no lo escuche con claridad, me quede callado haber si lo repetía.

-Nagi… - se dio vuelta hacia mí y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Empezaste a hablar dormida de nuevo… – susurre acariciándole el pelo suavemente para que no se despertara – me pregunto qué soñaras… buenas noches Rima… te amo…

Desperté en la mañana y busque instintivamente el calor de Rima para abrazarla pero cuando lo hice mi brazo paso de largo, no estaba, la busque con mi mano por la cama con los ojos cerrados pero no la encontré, abrí los ojos bruscamente con miedo de que en la noche se haya caído al suelo, me senté rápidamente pero tampoco estaba.

-¿Rima? – La llame para ver si estaba en alguna parte de la sala, pero no hubo respuesta - ¿Dónde se fue? ¿Qué hora es? – tal vez es muy tarde y ya se fue a desayunar, tal vez le dio hambre y anda de nuevo buscando algo de comer en la cocina. Vi la hora y eran las 7:43 de la mañana, ¿Por qué se levantaría tan temprano? Entonces escucho que alguien abre la puerta.

-Nagihiko ¿ya te levantaste? –Rima asomaba su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta, yo la mire extrañado.

-¿Por qué debería? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación dormir con alguien y levantarte sin decirle nada Rima…?- la mire con una sonrisa y ella frunció el ceño.

-Si te lo dije… y me dijiste que te levantarías en unos minutos…- la mire con extrañez y doble la cabeza en forma de confusión.

-No lo recuerdo…- dije algo confundido tratando de recordar, pero al parecer me lo dijo cuando estaba muy dormido.

-Sí, yo te lo dije, ahora levántate hay que ir a la escuela…-

-¡la escuela! ¡Rima entramos a las 8! – Vi la hora algo asustado y eran las 7:50 - ¡faltan 10 minutos llegaremos tarde! – Rima se comenzó a reír de mí, yo me levante bruscamente de la cama y me saque toda la ropa quedando totalmente desnudo, vi a Rima y tenía cara de sorprendida y estaba totalmente sonrojada, busque rápidamente mi uniforme y me puse mis zapatos dando pequeños saltos tratando de ponérmelos y en 10 segundos ya estaba vestido, arrastre a Rima conmigo corriendo hasta el comedor tome una tostada para mi y otra para Rima y salí corriendo a la salida me puse una tostada en la boca y la otra se la puse en la boca a Rima la que se quejo pero no le puse atención, en la gran salida de la casa Fujisaki estaba Nadeshiko parada esperándonos y se veía enojada.

-Al fin salieron saben que hora… ¡haaaa!- no pudo hablar más porque la tome de la mano y la arrastre conmigo igual como lo hacía con Rima.

-Todo paso tan rápido…- escuche decir a Rima que era arrastrada por mi junto con Nadeshiko.

Llegamos corriendo a la escuela corriendo muy agotados, cuando divisamos la puerta la reja se estaba cerrando corrimos a toda velocidad y Rima ya no podía mas era la más cansada de los 3, Nadeshiko apenas podía seguirme el ritmo, y Rima se fue quedando atrás, yo vi como solo quedaba una abertura de la reja y agarre a Nadeshiko que estaba a mi lado y la avente adentro por la abertura y justo alcanzó a pasar, por poco y queda atrapada su mano en la reja.

-¡Nagihiko! ¡Tienes que pasar! – me dijo ella estirando la mano por la reja y me tomo la mano.

-No te preocupes por mi…- le dije para que se fuera a clases, ella me miro preocupada.

-¡no te dejare aquí!- dijo con el ceño fruncido y me apretó la mano para darme más confianza.

-Vete sin mí…- le dije soltando su mano para que se fuera pero ella no quería irse - ¡Vete! – le dije aparentando estar enojado para que se fuera, ella se asusto un poco pero luego decidió irse, me miro una vez más para asegurarse que yo estaba hay - ¡y no olvides tomar apuntes para mí y Rima! – le grite antes de que se alejara demasiado, ella asintió y luego siguió corriendo a toda máquina. Rima llego apenas a mi lado y estaba por derrumbarse al suelo, la abrace para evitar que se callera, ella trataba de recobrar el aliento y también me abrazo para no caer.

-Nade…Shiko… ¿entro? – me dijo entre bocanadas de aire, me agache y la subí a mi espalda, aunque yo también estaba bastante cansado y me dolían las piernas, todavía era capaz de cargarla.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ella nos pasara luego sus apuntes…- le dije caminando sin rumbo, ella se abrazo a mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración en mi oído y sentía como me rosaba la oreja, ella se apoyo en mi hombro y se escondió en mi cuello, sentí como sus labios chocaban con mi cuello, me recorrió una corriente por todo el cuerpo, y también me dio un poco de cosquillas, llegamos a el parque y comencé a caminar al centro de este.

-¿Qué aremos ahora? – me agache para que ella pudiera bajar de mi espalda, se sentó en el pasto apoyada en un árbol, yo me senté a su lado relajándome un poco.

-No lo sé… ya no pudimos entrar a la escuela- nos quedamos un rato en silencio y luego escuche un estomago gruñir, mire a Rima y ella se estaba tocando el estomago y me miro con una mirada muy tierna como suplicándome alimentarla, la mire con una sonrisa algo resignada y le di un beso en la frente - ¿quieres comer algo? – ella sonrió y se paro del suelo muy alegre.

-Quiero un pastel – yo solté una pequeña riza y luego me pare también y nos dirigimos a una cafetería, saque el dinero que traía conmigo y era más que suficiente, nos sentamos en los asientos de afuera y ordenamos.

-Recuerda que a las 4 tenemos que ir al…-

-Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes – Dijo algo molesta.

-No tienes porque enojarte…-

-¡ya lo sé! Es solo que…- bajo la vista un poco avergonzada, la mire con extravió, le levanté el rostro suavemente con mi mano para que me mirara.

-¿Qué pasa Rima?- la mire preocupado, ella sonrió levemente.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa, y preocupada…- la mire atentamente, su mirada se entristeció ligeramente, acaricie su mejilla para calmarla un poco.

-¿Por qué Rima? – le pregunte al notar que no me decía nada y solo se mantenía con la mirada perdida.

-Qué pasa si… que pasa si el bebe tiene algún problema, que pasa si tiene una enfermedad y… muere – su mirada entristeció aun mas, no savia que pensara en esas cosas porque yo normalmente siempre pienso que todo saldrá bien al final… tome su rostro y le di un dulce beso, nos separamos después de un par de segundos y la mire con cariño.

-Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo, no abra ninguna sorpresa como esas… - ella me sonrió y yo me sentí mucho mejor viéndola sonreír, luego trajeron lo que ordenamos y comimos sin ningún apuro, después de todo no habíamos ido a la escuela.

Habíamos pasado toda la mañana caminando sin rumbo en la ciudad, fuimos a la playa a dar un paseo, nuestras pisadas quedaban marcadas en la arena mientras el frio viento marino nos golpeaba suavemente el rostro, vi como los dorados cabellos eran agitados con el viento, uniéndose en una danza sin fin, su rostro era iluminado por los rayos del sol haciendo brillar sus ojos invitándome a observarlos con mucha atención, ella caminaba lentamente sin prisa como si el viento la estuviera empujando suavemente haciéndola avanzar, la miraría todo el tiempo que sea posible, a la pequeña reina de mi corazón, la que hacía que este latiera con fuerza con cada uno de sus movimientos, es todo este tiempo mi corazón nunca ha dejado de latir con fuerza, como si fuera la primera vez, y como si fuera la última… daría mi vida por ella, no lo dudaría dos veces… Rima cierra sus ojos y luego dirige su mirada a mí abriéndolos junto con su pelo que es suavemente alborotado por el viento, sonrío ante tal acto, ella me mira con dulzura y un pequeño rosa en sus mejillas.

-Me llevas mirando un buen rato ¿Qué te pasa? –muevo mi cabeza en forma de quitarle importancia al asunto y sonrío al mismo tiempo, la cojo de la mano y se la pongo en mi pecho, ella me mira sorprendida y su sonrojo se hace más notorio, cierro mis ojos para deleitarme más con su tacto contra mi pecho.

-Es un misterio ¿sabes? – Ella aun sigue mirándome algo desconcertada, abro mis ojos y la miro directamente a los suyos – es un misterio porque después de tanto tiempo y después de tantas cosas, mi corazón aun siga latiendo de esta forma solo con observarte de esta forma… - desvía su mirada para tratar de ocultar la vergüenza que le dan mis palabras, dejo escapar una pequeña risita y retiro penosamente su mano de mi pecho pero no la dejo de soltar, luego me dispongo a caminar con ella a mi lado y pongo la vista en el camino, pero ella tira de mi mano hacia atrás, cuando la veo tiene la cabeza agachada y su flequillo tapan su rostro.

-Yo…- levanta su mirada y me mira con una sonrisa y su rostro todo sonrojado – yo siento lo mismo… - le sonreí y me acerque a su rostro depositando un beso en sus labios, luego puse mi vista al frente y seguimos caminando por la playa.

Seguimos caminando mucho rato y hubo un tiempo en el que nos sentamos en la arena, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras veíamos el mar.

-¿Cómo le pondremos? – pregunte algo emocionado, ella se separo de mi para mirarme con algo de confusión.

-¿a qué? – me dijo muy inocente, yo me reí y le di una sonrisa de las que suelo dar.

-Al bebe Rima… - me seguí riendo, ella pareció pensar un buen rato mirando el cielo, y luego volteo a verme con expresión despreocupada.

-No se… - me salió una gota en la cabeza, en verdad no sé como quiero que se llame, no me había detenido a pensar en eso, Rima seguía mirándome con la misma expresión – ya pensaremos en algo… - le sonreí y luego nos paramos, escuche un rugido de estomago nuevamente, mire la hora…

-¡Rimaaa! ¡Son las 3:40! ¡Llegaremos tarde a la hora para la ecografía! TT-TT – tome a Rima de la mano y la arrastre por toda la ciudad, corriendo a toda marcha a la casa, cuando llegue estaba al borde de colapsar por haber corrido de esa forma, entramos a la casa y mi madre estaba furiosa esperándonos y estaba junto a Nadeshiko que también se veía algo molesta, se acerco a mí y me puso un dedo delante de la cara.

-¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?! ¡¿Dónde han estado todo el día?! – Nadeshiko me gritaba a mí y a Rima, yo estaba algo asustado pero Rima seguía sin expresión.

-Na-Nadeshiko… se nos hizo un poco tarde – trataba de excusarnos, pero ella se enfurecía aun mas.

-¿un poco? ¡¿Un poco?! –

-ya basta – alzo un poco la voz mi madre – por si no lo recuerdan quedan 10 minutos para llegar al hospital, no podemos perder el tiempo en peleas inútiles – mi madre cruzo la puerta y se dirigió afuera seguida por Rima, yo y Nadeshiko nos miramos un segundo y luego seguimos a mi madre. Tomamos un taxi y llegamos en 5 minutos al hospital, nos bajamos y entramos en el, mi madre pregunto en la recepción donde se encontraba el área de ecografías y se lo dijeron con algunas indicaciones, mi madre, Nadeshiko y Rima iban por delante mío caminando en alguna dirección, cuando llegamos habían unas cuantas mujeres que se les notaba que estaban embarazadas, todas parecían mirar a mi madre, Nadeshiko y a Rima tratando de buscar algo en ellas, todos miraban con curiosidad, nos sentamos en unas sillas frente a la puerta que decía "Ginecólogo" me puse nervioso con tan solo esperar en frente de esa puerta, sentí que alguien se agarraba de mi mano y me la apretaba.

-Está bien… - le dije a Rima para calmarla, ella también estaba muy nerviosa, entonces se abre la puerta en frente de nosotros.

-¿Mashiro Rima…?

**Rima Pov…**

¿Qu-que? ¿Me tocaba? Por un momento sentí que quería correr, pero sentí que Nagihiko me apretaba suavemente la mano, lo que me dio fuerzas para entrar en esa sala, cuando me pare, todas las personas que estaban sentadas esperando abrieron los ojos a más no poder y comenzaron a susurrarse cosas, yo no les preste atención y me dirigí dentro de la sala, los demás me siguieron, el doctor me detuvo antes de entrar.

-Disculpe… solo puede entrar una persona – mire hacia atrás y vi como mis acompañantes se miraban entre ellos discutiendo con la mirada sobre quien iba a entrar.

-El… - dijo la madre de Nagihiko empujándolo un poco, el un poco avergonzado se puso a mi lado y me tomo de la mano, mire al doctor nuevamente y este me sonrió, era como la cálida sonrisa de un abuelo, era un señor de edad, y era bastante canoso, pero inspiraba confianza, lo seguimos asta adentro.

-¿usted es el padre? – pregunto el señor mientras se ponía unos guantes, mire a Nagihiko que se sonrojo y solo pudo asentir a la pregunta – oh… ya veo, pero son una pareja muy joven… bueno he visto parejas aun mas jóvenes – el señor aun seguía con esa sonrisa tan cálida que tenia – bueno, tu madre me dijo que estaba bien si te hacia una ecografía transvaginal - ¿transvaginal? ¿Pero qué rayos es eso? Nagihiko se puso un poco nervioso y comenzó a caminar inquieto por la sala – por favor quítese la ropa interior y súbase a la camilla – dijo tan naturalmente, yo me sonroje mucho, era muy vergonzoso que alguien tuviera que revisarme en esa zona.

-pe-pero… ¿Qué es eso de transvajinal? – pregunte algo asustada, Nagihiko se sonrojo nuevamente y desvió su vista a la ventana de la habitación, el doctor se comenzó a reír.

-No te preocupes muchachita, además soy un ginecólogo, esto es mi trabajo, no tienes que avergonzarte, vamos, anda, quítate la ropa interior – pero yo seguía sin entender, ¿Por qué tenía que sacarme la ropa interior?, bueno… me quite la ropa y luego el me entrego una especie de bata que yo me puse, luego me senté en la camilla – ponga sus pies en los estribillos - ¿en los que? Busque algo para poner los pies y en la camilla había unas cosas para apoyar los pies, el doctor me ayudo a ponerlos y luego parecía buscar algo, Nagihiko vino a mi lado y me miro algo avergonzado, yo agache mi cabeza porque la situación era bastante incómoda, el doctor volvió con algo en sus manos a lo que le puso algo plástico por encima, lo que identifique como un… condón, luego comenzó a ponerle una especie de gel.

-¿p-para q-que es eso? – pregunte algo nerviosa, el me sonrió y se puso al frente de mi observando mi entrepiernas.

-Esto va en tu vagina – Casi me desmayo, ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué va donde? Puse cara de espanto y el doctor me miro algo divertido por mi expresión, Nagihiko se puso aun más nervioso – tranquila, esto nos va a permitir saber si todo marcha bien… ok, comencemos – inserto esa cosa en mi entrepiernas, se sintió raro y un calor invadió mis mejillas que debían estar como cerezas, Nagihiko solo desvió la mirada, el doctor comenzó a mirar en la televisión, en la que yo solo veía cosas deformes y se empezó a escuchar algo como el latido de un corazón, de pronto sentí un sentimiento que inundaba mi corazón, se sentía cálido – bueno, no hay duda de que estas embarazada cariño felicitaciones… como pueden escuchar, esos son los latidos del corazón del bebe… – Nagihiko tomo mi mano y me sonrió, algo se veía diferente en el, en sus ojos, un brillo especial - veamos… todo parece marchar normal, no hay ningún problema en el… - se quedo un rato en silencio – Oh… ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – nos miro a los dos con una sonrisa, yo estaba algo confusa sobre su reacción, ¿algo andaba mal? – Creo que se escuchan dos corazones – el me miro feliz, me alarme.

-¡¿El bebe tiene dos corazones?! – dije algo alarmada, el doctor se comenzó a reír pero yo no entendía.

-No, pero usted tiene dos bebes –

-¡¿Qué?! – dije algo chocada, mire a Nagihiko y tenía una expresión neutra, luego el doctor retiro el objeto de mi entrepiernas, y luego Nagihiko se comenzó a ir para atrás y cayó al suelo.

Después de un rato de que el doctor y yo intentáramos hacer que Nagihiko volviera en sí, nos sentamos todos en silencio, yo aun estaba algo chocada por la noticia, dos bebes, ¡dos bebes! ¿Cómo paso esto? Ahora no tendré solo uno, sino ¡dos! Esto es más de lo que yo esperaba, el doctor nos miraba con paciencia mientras Nagihiko y yo intentábamos asimilar la información.

-Bueno, sus bebes…- "sus bebes" ahora son los bebes… ahora se complicaran más las cosas, todo tendrá que ser el doble mas difícil, apuesto a que Nagihiko debe estar muy arrepentido de estar conmigo, solo soy un problema – están sanos, no tienen nada, los fetos crecen con normalidad, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, como pude ver usted tiene una hermana gemela, es normal que se den estos casos en familias que ya ha ocurrido esto antes- el doctor hizo una pausa, nos miraba atentamente y se veía un poco preocupado- ¿quieren saber el sexo del bebe? – yo recién hay mire al doctor, y mire a Nagihiko, el miro atentamente al doctor y negó con la cabeza.

-No… será mejor si sabemos cuándo nazcan- Nagihiko no me miro y yo no podía ver bien su rostro.

-Muy bien, entonces ahora pueden irse…- con Nagihiko nos paramos en silenció de las sillas y nos dirigimos a la salida – ¡ha! Y… ¡felicitaciones!- luego de eso salimos de la sala, Nagihiko tenía la cabeza agachada y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, su madre y Nadeshiko se acercaron a nosotros expectantes a la información.

-¿y…? ¿Cómo les fue? – yo no respondí, mire a Nagihiko y el aun tenía la cabeza agachada, pero la fue levantando lentamente.

-Rima… rima tiene – levanto su cabeza y miro a su madre y Nadeshiko - ¡gemelos! – se formo una sonrisa en su rostro y luego me miro y me abrazo fuerte, su madre y Nadeshiko sonrieron y se alegraron, yo mire a Nagihiko sorprendida y él me sonrió y me apretó contra él.

-¿no… no estás… molesto? – el me miro desconcertado, y luego rio dándome un beso en la frente.

-¿Por qué estaría enojado? Voy a tener dos hijos o dos hijas, que importa, me harán feliz de todas formas, Rima esto es maravilloso, me pone muy feliz – yo sonreí y enseguida fui abrazada por Nadeshiko.

-si Rima, ahora será doble diversión ¿no estás feliz? - ¿doble diversión? Porque eso me sonaba a diversión para ella.

-¿Qué crees que nacerá? ¿Un juguete o un bebe? – mire molesta a Nadeshiko la que se comenzó a reír igual que Nagihiko y su madre.

-Vamos a casa – Me dijo Nagihiko estirándome la mano que yo tome con gusto, mi corazón latía felizmente, ¿Cómo pude preocuparme? Todo iría bien, no podría ser más feliz con una familia como esta, estoy creando mi propia familia, Nagihiko tomo su teléfono y empezó a hablar en secreto con alguien, y cada cierto tiempo le preguntaba cosas a Nadeshiko, todo eso me pareció sospechoso, salimos del hospital y nos fuimos caminando a casa a petición de los gemelos, su madre aceptó aunque yo de mala gana, estaba cansada por todo lo que ocurrió hoy, además que en la mañana había corrido a la escuela y terminamos llegando tarde de todas formas, lo único que quería era llegar a descansar, íbamos llegando a casa y los dos hemos comenzaron a susurrarse, no me gustan los secretos, nunca me gustaron. Cuando llegamos abrimos la puerta y…

-¡sorpresa! – comenzó a caer chaya, todos estaban en la puerta de la casa con regalos y comida, mi madre y varias personas más.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunte curiosa, Nagihiko y Nadeshiko se sonrieron cómplices, su madre solo miraba expectante a lo que ocurría.

-Veras Rima, hemos estado planeando esto durante un tiempo, y lo planeamos hacer después de la ecografía, pero al parecer mama y Nadeshiko ya habían pedido hora al médico mucho antes que tu y yo lo supiéramos, y Nadeshiko se encargo de hacer esto y me informo ayer – mire furiosa a Nadeshiko que solo me sonreía como lo hacía habitualmente, todas las personas se acercaron a mí y me llevaron dentro de la casa, donde habían preparadas cosas para comer, me entregaron los regalos, los que fui a dejar a mi cuarto, no me serbia de nada protestar, y además había comida y eso no me desagradaba tanto…

Después de muy tarde todos se fueron, lo pasamos muy bien, pero yo solo quería descansar, así que me despedí y me fui a mi cuarto después de una larga ducha, me puse mi pijama y me dispuse a dormir, me arrope bien, y me acosté, comencé a frotar mi estomago con cariño y añoranza – ¿así que dos…? Mi amor por ustedes no ha disminuido porque sean más, es lo contrario, ha aumentado, espero que nazcan para poder ver sus rostros… ¿saben qué? Los amo… - sentí que una mano se posaba en mi mejilla, me alarme y abrí mis ojos asustada, pero me calme un poco cuando vi el rostro sonriente de Nagihiko.

-Que tierna eres Rima…- Me sonroje un poco y me cubrí la cara con las frazadas, trate de que mi voz saliera lo mas despreocupada posible.

-¿Qué quieres Nagihiko? – hable lo más seria posible, el me miro con carita de perro.

-Eres tan fría mi pequeña reina… - que bueno que tenía el rostro cubierto porque juraba que tenía toda la sangre subiéndome a las mejillas - quiero dormir contigo y los bebes…

-¿Qué? Pero…- no alcancé a protestar cuando él se metió en mi futon, gruñí un poco pero fui callada por sus labios.

-Shh… solo duerme – me susurro, yo no pude hablar más y solo cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme a mí y a mi corazón desbocado, Nagihiko me abrazo por el estomago – Solo quiero verlos pronto al igual que tu… así que, espero que crezcan rápido… - sentí que beso mi cabeza, eso no me ayudaba a calmarme, pero luego sentí sus suaves caricias en mi pelo y me relaje, me di vuelta hacia su pecho y me acurruque en el, ese pecho que me ha calmado incontables veces, el que me ha protegido de todos mis miedos, en el que me siento segura, aspire su dulce aroma a cerezos y caí en un profundo sueño.

**¡Haaaaaaaaa! Que largo… y me demore demasiado en hacer este capítulo, he tenido muchos trabajos y no he podido actualizar, lo siento, pero bueno ya está hecho el cap. ¿Qué les pareció la sorpresa? ¿Heeee? Rima con gemelos xD jejeje bueno, no me queda mucho para terminar la historia, tal vez uno o dos capítulos más y fin de la historia… así es amigos, pronto nos diremos adiós :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! aquí estoy otra vez, :3 publicando otro capitulo de esta aburrida historia TT-TT se que no he publicado en un buen rato pero... la escuela me tenia muy ocupada... muuuuuy ocupada, hubo una noche en la que no dormí por hacer un trabajo, lo digo literalmente, termine el trabajo a las 7:15 y luego a la escuela... que mierda de vida xD jodido trabajo, y luego de que terminara la escuela fui de paseo de curso, así que no pude escribir, y ademas que andaba falta de inspirasion... espero que este capitulo sea los suficientemente bueno bueno, léanlo.**

**Shugo shara y sus personajes no me pertenece, solo hago esto para expresarme...**

**Hace rato que no hacia eso xD comencemos... **

**Capitulo 18. Visita inesperada.**

**Rima Pov…**

Fue una semana agotadora, después de que supiéramos que tendría gemelos todos se pusieron eufóricos, sobre todo las chica, no me habían soltado ni un minuto, me habían llevado al centro comercial y me hicieron entrar a cada una de las tiendas con ropa y juguetes para bebe, más bien me arrastraron a cada una de las tiendas, y además tenía que soportar sus bochornosos gritos cuando encontraban algo que les gustaba y me preguntaban mil veces lo mismo "¿No te parece tierno?" tenía un closet lleno de regalos, principalmente ropa y juguetes de bebe, y no podía ni abrirlo o las cosas se me vendrían en sima. Agradezco que se hayan calmado las cosas, pero las chicas aun me siguen acosando cuando tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ahora yo estaba sentada en el jardín con mi espalda recostada en el tronco del cerezo, los pétalos de sakura caían lentamente mientras yo los observaba, decidí cerrar los ojos y relajarme, hasta que sentí un olor bastante familiar.

-Rima, no te vas a quedar dormida debajo del cerezo de nuevo- Me acaricio suavemente la mejilla y me dio un beso en la frente, yo fruncí el seño y abrí los ojos molesta.

-Nagihiko deja de andar molestándome, sabes que estoy cansada – le dije fingiendo estar molesta.

-Últimamente duermes mucho… sabia que esto pasaría – me dijo con un tono de burla.

-Urusai…- le respondí en tono agotado, el me corrió hacia adelante y se acomodo detrás de mi colocando sus piernas al lado de mi cuerpo y abrazándome por atrás apoyando su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Creo que me quedare un rato aquí – dijo en un tono agotado, yo solo suspire y eche mi cabeza asía atrás apoyándome en su hombro, me relaje nuevamente cerrando mis ojos y como era de costumbre su dulce aroma me embriago completamente bloqueando mis sentidos, entonces empecé a escuchar un ruido molesto, pero lo ignore, entonces sentí que mi pierna vibraba y el ruido molesto seguía y ya me empezaba a incomodar – Rima ¿no vas a contestar el celular? – entonces recién me percate de que mi celular estaba sonando, lo saque rápidamente de mi bolcillo y vi quien era y colgué enseguida.

-Nada importante – dije despreocupadamente, y volví a acomodar mi cabeza en el hombro de Nagihiko, pero él no volvió a su posición anterior en mi cuello.

-Era el de nuevo ¿cierto? – pregunto él en un tono preocupado, me enderece y gire mi cabeza para poder ver su rostro, parecía tal y como se escuchaba, preocupado.

-Si… pero no importa – dije tratando de ocultar la tristeza de mi voz, pero se me hizo algo difícil.

-Rima, deberías contestarle, te ha llamado durante los últimos 4 días sin parar – lo mire molesta, en el fondo no savia si responderle o no por miedo a lo que me diría, y al no saber qué es lo que yo le diría, las cosas podían terminar peor que antes y recordar lo que había pasado aun me daba mucha rabia, aun sentía que tenia cosas que decirle pero no me atrevía.

-No tengo nada que hablar con él, es un animal, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que paso? No quiero volver a escucharlo – Mentira, la verdad si quería hablar con él, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero como ya dije antes… tenía miedo… y aun le guardo mucho rencor por cómo se dieron las cosas.

-Claro que me acuerdo, pero no se puede vivir con rencor para siempre, el sigue siendo tu padre…

-Ya dije que ¡No! ¡Y fin de la conversación! – Me pare de mi lugar y me fui rápidamente a encerrarme en mi pieza, aunque encerrarse no era el termino correcto ya que eran puertas corredizas y no se podían cerrar con llave, me recose en mi cama y hundí mi cara en el cojín, entonces mi celular empezó a sonar de nuevo, me quede un rato observando el numero, y no fue sorpresa que fuera el nuevamente, me llamaba cada 5 minutos, y tener el celular prendido era solo un capricho para poder colgarle y hacerlo sufrir, pero cada vez se me hacia mas difícil hacerlo, mi celular siguió sonando, lo abrí… y volví a cortar – Are esto hasta que te dignes a hacer algo más que llamarme – le hable al celular como si le estuviera hablando a él – Estúpido… - susurre pegada a la almohada, no puedo negar que él es mi padre y que no puedo vivir evitándolo, pero lo haré hasta que ya no pueda seguir ignorándolo.

**10 llamadas más tarde…**

-¿Qué acaso no te cansas? – Dije volviendo a colgar otra llamada, estaba realmente considerando apagar mi celular, ya era muy molesto tener que escuchar el celular sonar como mil veces al día, así que decidí apagarlo y descansar un rato.

-Rima ¿puedo pasar? – escuche a Nagihiko detrás de la puerta, deje escapar un largo suspiro y guarde mi celular apagado en mi bolcillo.

-As lo que quieras… - Y como era de esperar entro a la pieza y se sentó a mi lado mirándome arrepentido.

-Rima ¿estás molesta conmigo? – me dijo con su mirada de cachorrito perdido.

-No…- dije mirando el suelo y apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas - ¿Por qué estaría molesta contigo? – Estaba hablando sin fuerzas y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, sentí que Nagihiko me atrajo hacia a él y me aprisiono en sus brazos.

-Rima… se que aunque no lo quieras decir… lo extrañas, no puedes mentirme, se nota en tu mirada – Dios, como odio que los Fujisaki sean tan perceptivos en estas cosas, pero con ese comentario logro aflorar ese sentimiento que reprimí cuando mi padre se fue ese día, el sentimiento, siempre termino haciendo lo mismo, tratar de enterrar los sentimientos para no sufrir, pero al final terminan saliendo a flote tarde o temprano tal y como me sucedió con Nagihiko, sabía que extrañar a alguien que te hizo daño solo iba a terminar causando más del mismo, y por es mejor reprimirlo… o eso es lo que pienso - ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a evitarlo? No puedes seguir ignorándolo Rima… afróntalo, sabes que yo estaré contigo, a tu lado… pase lo que pase, no dejare que esto te siga haciendo daño – Me apego a su pecho y me acaricio el pelo, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero no lloraría, me tengo que tragar mis lagrimas cueste lo que me cueste.

-Ya, lo sé, pero no es tan fácil como parece, además no se me puede olvidar todo y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada – Nagihiko siguió acariciándome el pelo tratando de tranquilizarme un poco, y funcionaba.

-Sí, comprendo… - Me acurruque en su pecho y trate de reprimir el sentimiento nuevamente pero ya casi era imposible, no podía seguir ignorando a una persona con la que he estado toda mi vida, pero aun había cosas que no compendia sobre su comportamiento, levante mi rostro y los ojos de Nagihiko estaban fijos en los míos, pero debido a que estábamos sentados en una esquina de la cama perdí el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas al suelo, Nagihiko por un intento de detener la caída agarra mi camisa que traía puesta, pero esta se rasga dejando al descubierto mi sosten y además Nagihiko también pierde el equilibrio cayendo encima mío aun con el pedazo de camisa en su mano y con la otra se apoyo accidentalmente en uno de mis pechos, entonces me puse roja como un tomate estaba a punto de sacarme lo de encima.

-Rima, te bus…can – Con Nagihiko miramos hacia la puerta y estaba Nadeshiko parada en el umbral de esta que al vernos se sonroja totalmente – Lo siento no quise interrumpir vuelvo en un rato…- Con Nagihiko nos quedamos un rato mirando la puerta y entonces Nadeshiko volvió a entrar – ¡Debido a la urgencia del asunto debo informarle sin importar nada! ¡Rima tienes que salir urgente afuera! – Luego nosotros tomamos conciencia de la posición en la que estábamos y nos paramos sonrojados- Pero primero… cámbiate…- Dijo mirando mi pecho, yo me tape enseguida y me puse a buscar algo decente para ponerme y seguí a Nadeshiko hacia la puerta de la casa – Ahora tienes que salir tu sola – la quede mirando un rato, por un momento me dio miedo abrir esa puerta… no sabía que abría del otro lado… tome la perilla de la puerta y la gire lentamente, abriendo poco a poco la puerta, entonces decidí salir, y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y trate de ver que era lo tan importante que me decía Nadeshiko, busque con la vista hasta que divise algo en la gran entrada y me quede helada.

-Hola mi pequeña… estas igual de hermosa que siempre…- Un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo, no podía moverme, el se acerco a mí con una sonrisa pero con una expresión de tristeza, me pone una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me acaricia, recién hay yo reacciono y quito su mano con algo de torpeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le dije fríamente, no sé como logre sacar la voz, aun estaba en estado de shock, nunca me espere que el viniera, en el fondo aun sentía miedo por su presencia, miedo de lo que me pudiera hacer, o si me trataba de llevar con él.

-Rima…- En su voz sonaba un solo sentimiento, arrepentimiento, me quede mirando a la nada, no quería verlo a los ojos, no quería ver su rostro, no aun, me podía desmoronar si lo hacía – Rima mírame por favor – su voz reflejaba dolor, de alguna forma se lo merecía, tal vez sentía lo mismo que yo cuando él se volvió loco y me obligó a verlo golpeando a Nagihiko y haciendo añicos su reputación de padre, Yo no moví ni un musculo y me limite a seguir mirando a la nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – volví a formular mi pregunta con el mismo tono de antes, no mostraría debilidad, al menos no hasta que ya no aguante, y ya es bastante difícil aguantarse por las estúpidas hormonas del embarazo.

-He venido a aclarar las cosas contigo y con Fujisaki-San… ¿Podríamos hablar? – Sentí como si no se hubiera dirigido hacia mí, entonces miro hacia atrás y veo a Nagihiko parado a unos metros de distancia de nosotros.

-Claro…- responde el seriamente.

-¿pero qué dices? – Le reprocho, el me da una sonrisa y mueve la mano en señal de que está bien.

-Tranquila… solo hablaremos- me trata de tranquilizar, pero no lo logra hacer, se da la vuelta y se dirige a el jardín trasero, Mi padre antes de irse me dirige otra sonrisa de tristeza y sigue a Nagihiko al patio trasero, Nagihiko se da la vuelta hacia a mí - Espera aquí Rima – Me quedo quieta en mi lugar y doy un suspiro resignada cruzándome de brazos.

Luego de pasar un rato esperando, ellos volvieron, y Nagihiko estaba sano y salvo, me preocupaba un poco si es que mi padre decidía golpearlo de nuevo, pero al parecer todo está en orden, Nagihiko se puso a mi lado y me sonrió, mi padre se puso al frente nuestro.

-Rima, por favor ¿podrías acompañarme a dar un paseo? – Mire a Nagihiko con extrañes y el solo se limito a mantener su sonrisa, seguro todo esto era plan suyo, porque si alguien te pide salir a dar un paseo de esta forma, solo significa que quiere hablar contigo. Fruncí el seño y pensé un rato, en verdad no importaba si decía que no porque estaba segura de que Nagihiko me obligaría a ir de todas formas.

-Como quieras…- Dije con un tono frio, me dirigí a la entrada de la casa para salir, y mi padre me siguió, yo aun no lo miraba a la cara. Caminamos por el parque mirando los cerezos y no conversamos en todo el camino, era prácticamente como caminar sola, hasta que sentí que me tomo el hombro.

-Sentémonos…- Se sentó en una banca que estaba debajo de un cerezo, yo hoce lo mismo y me quede mirando el cielo despreocupadamente, esta charla se está demorando en llegar.

-Ya, cual es el punto de este "paseo" – Dije haciendo énfasis en "paseo", el soltó una risita, yo no quite mi vista del cielo porque aun no decidía si mirarlo o no.

-Rima… te he extrañado tanto, y sería poco decirte lo muy arrepentido que estoy de cómo sucedieron las cosas- ya savia que teníamos que tener esta charla en algún momento, y no sería muy cómodo que digamos, cree que puede venir a disculparse después de 3 meses… es un descarado.

-¿Por qué ahora? – Hable interrumpiendo su discurso.

-¿he?-

-¿Por qué vienes ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? – mi tono cambio a uno de rencor, no entendía por qué se había tardado tanto.

-Rima… Siempre quise hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de que me odiaras aun, quise dejar que las cosas se calmaran- No sabía cómo reacciona a lo que me decía, ¿Qué se supone que haga? - Llame muchas veces a la casa preguntando por ti, pero tu madre se negaba a decirme dónde estabas o siquiera a decirme como te encontrabas – Claro, mi madre también le guardo mucho rencor después de eso, y yo la comprendía a la perfección - También fui varias veces a verte, pero nadie abría la puerta, pero no dejaría de intentar asta siquiera ver tu rostro… ver que te encontrabas bien, hoy fui a verte otra vez mas, pero nuevamente nadie abrió la puerta… ya estaba cansado así que vine a la casa de los Fujisaki y por fin tuve suerte… - Aun no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado estaba feliz porque me había buscado, pero por otro aun sentía que lo que hizo en el pasado no fue lo correcto – Si merecía pagar por lo que hice… te aseguro que lo hice, y sufrí mucho… casi no podía dormir en las noches pensando que… mi pequeña hija, la que crie y vi crecer durante toda su vida, me odiaba… la pequeña hija a la que amo no me perdonaría nunca, sé que no actué de la mejor forma… de echo actué de la peor forma, pero… tenia tanto miedo de perderte, a mi pequeñita… odie tanto que mi pequeña se convirtiera en un adulto, yo quería que vivieras una buena vida, y entonces llega una persona y te quita eso, y entonces de golpe te tienes que convertir en una adulta… yo no quería eso para ti… pero termine lastimándote… lo siento… lo siento tanto Rima… Por favor mírame Rima… mírame… - Su voz sonaba quebrada… yo tenía mi cabeza agachada por una razón, y es que las lagrimas me corrían contra mi voluntad y no quería que me vieran así, antes lo hubiera soportado con dificultad, pero como ahora con todo lo del embarazo yo era más sensible de lo normal y me mordía el labio para no sollozar, es cierto que mi padre hizo algo malo pero… yo no podía odiarlo por siempre, aun seguía siendo mi padre y aun le tenía cariño, no levanté mi vista del suelo y me limite a seguir mordiendo mi labio para no sollozar, hasta que me pareció que ya podía hablar con un poco de normalidad, pero sin levantar mi cabeza.

-Me dejaste… desapareciste… y vienes a aparecer después de 3 meses…- Mi voz sonó entre cortada y ahora ya no me importaba como sonara mi voz - ¡¿Dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo?! Golpeaste a Nagihiko, ¡¿no te fue suficiente golpeando a mamá?! Aun después de que me perdiera esa noche… ¡aun te preocupo mas seguir golpeando a la gente! ¡¿No te es suficiente que yo tenga que escuchar sus discusiones todo el tiempo?!- Aun seguía con la mirada en el suelo, sentí que mi padre me puso una mano en el Hombro.

-Rima… de verdad lo siento, sé que no es suficiente con eso pero…

-¡Eres mi padre! ¡Se supone que tenías que apoyarme…! – Entonces decidí mirarlo a la cara y al parecer no era la única que estaba llorando, a mi padre también le corrían algunas lágrimas, pero en menor cantidad que yo, me sorprendí mucho, nunca había visto a mi padre llorar, siempre pensé que los padres no lloraban, que tenían algo así como un código de padres que no les permitía llorar, esto hizo que las lagrimas me salieran en mayor cantidad, nunca había visto a mi padre de esta forma, trate de suavizar mi voz - te necesitaba… te necesitaba para darme fuerzas, ¡tenía miedo! ¡Y cuando te necesite! ¡Cuando necesitaba el apoyo de un padre! ¡Decidiste perder el control y pegarle a todo el mundo! Necesitaba el amor de mi padre, unas palabras de aliento… no es que yo hubiera planeado quedar embarazada, fue un accidente… y cuando lo supe tuve miedo, ¡tuve mucho miedo! y necesitaba que me apoyaran, me sentía vulnerable, necesitaba que mi padre me dijera que todo saldría bien, que me dijeras que no tuviera miedo y que estarías conmigo, ¡¿Cómo crees que me sentí?! – entonces empecé a sollozar descontroladamente y cerré los ojos con fuerza, sentí que me envolvía en un abrazo.

-Rima… ¡por favor perdóname! No fui un buen padre, soy el peor de todos… me necesitabas y no estuve para ti, no estuve ahí cuando me necesitabas, prometo que de ahora en adelante, te apoyare en todo, prometo que no te dejare sola de nuevo… mi pequeña cuanto lo siento, lo siento… - entonces fue ahí cuando yo le devuelvo el abrazo y empiezo a llorar más fuerte que antes, y me aferre a su cuerpo y llore largamente hasta que ya no me quedaron mas lagrimas, pero aun continuaba ese sollozo que no quería irse, mi padre me acariciaba el cabello tratando de calmarme y extrañamente funcionaba, los sollozos fueron parando lentamente y cuando estuve segura des hice el abrazo en el que estaba, me incorpore en el asiento y frote mis ojos para sacar la humedad de las lagrimas y trate de ponerme seria nuevamente, aunque ya se estropeo mi fachada de "chica ruda" cuando decidí ponerme a llorar y devolverle el abrazo. Me limite a volver a mirar el suelo avergonzada – Entonces ¿ya no me odias? – sentí que me pregunto, pensé un rato indecisa, es cierto que en un principio lo odie, pero después ese sentimiento se fue, nunca me había detenido a pensar mucho en el, otra de las razones por las que decidí reprimir este sentimiento fue porqué savia que terminaría en este estado, así que por eso fue que decidí dejar este tema de lado, pero ya que llegamos a este punto…

-No te odio, tal vez te odie al principio, pero los hijos siempre odian a sus padres en algún punto de su vida y después se les olvida simplemente… - De nuevo puse voz seria, ya me desahogue todo lo que pude, tenía que volver a la normalidad.

- Ahora cuéntame un poco de ti… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te falta algo? ¿Necesitas algo? – Lo mire y levante una ceja, el se quería enterar de todo, entonces le conté sobre todo, que me mude con Nagihiko y sobre el accidente que tuvo hace un tiempo, porque sentía como si eso lo hubiera puesto feliz, pero también mostro preocupación al respecto, y luego me miro seriamente – así que te mudaste con el después de todo… ¿tu madre no se opuso? – Trate de recordar lo que había pasado entonces…

-Pues… esto sonara loco pero… ella misma lo propuso – mi padre me miro con cara de espanto, el nunca se esperaría que mi madre hiciera algo así, y qué decir de mi, si cuando me lo dijo por poco y no me desmayo.

-¿hablas en cerio? – me limite a asentir, el pareció confundido y luego esbozo una sonrisa – Valla, que sorpresa, la verdad no me lo esperaba… ¿te encuentras bien hay? ¿Te tratan bien? – me miro preocupado, como estaban las cosas, si le decía que no, el me compraría cuantas cosas se le ocurrieran para que estuviera bien, sería capaz de construirme otra casa si fuera necesario.

-No te preocupes me encuentro perfectamente, la familia Fujisaki me ha tratado muy bien, y ya son como mi segunda familia – Mi padre entristeció, debí decir algo mal.

-Seguramente es mejor que tu propia familia…- me sorprendí cuando dijo eso, pensé en algo para calmarlo.

-No importa eso, tu y mi madre siempre serán mi familia, no los puedo remplazar por más que quiera… así que, procura estar presente… yo quiero que mis bebes conozcan a su abuelo – me ruborice a más no poder, sentía el calor en mis mejillas, mi padre me sonrió.

-Claro que sí, no importa lo que haya pasado, voy a querer mucho a ese be… espera un segundo – Su rostro cambio por uno asustado, ¿otra vez dije algo mal? Me quede esperando que hablara – Tu… dijiste ¿bebes? – _"Kuso*… Nunca trabajare para la CIA"_ tengo que tener más cuidado con lo que digo, su rostro era casi de espanto y sorpresa, rayos yo y mi boca impertinente, tendría que habérselo dicho con algo más de suavidad y que no se enterara de esta forma, pero pensándolo bien, fue bueno decírselo así… casualmente… como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Etto… si, digo… Emm… son… son gemelos – Su expresión aun no cambiaba, yo me quede viéndolo un rato - ¿estás bien con eso? – Pregunte algo asustada, el calmo su rostro y esbozo una sonrisa, me relaje un poco más.

-Si… es solo que, me tomo por sorpresa, tú… ¿estás bien con eso? ¿Fujisaki-San está bien con eso? – de solo recordar la cara de felicidad de Nagihiko al salir del consultorio no me quedaba duda.

-Si… ambos estamos bien… bueno al principio me asuste mucho, pero luego me calme, y para que decir Nagihiko, el es el más contento de los dos – solté una pequeña risita, y mi padre me quedo viendo contento por un rato -¿Qué? – le dije refiriéndome a su mirada que no se despegaba de mi, al preguntar esto el miro al cielo sonriente.

-Desde hace tanto tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa tan sincera en ti, desde que eras una pequeña, el te hace feliz ¿no es así? – me volvió a mirar con una sonrisa, yo me sonroje nuevamente.

-Pues… si, mucho… se me olvidan los problemas – Volví a sonreír, y mire al cielo como mi padre lo había hecho hace unos momentos.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos…- entonces sin decir una palabra nos paramos y caminamos de regreso, cuando llegamos él se quedo parado en la entrada con una expresión triunfante – Bueno, creo que es mejor que te deje aquí, adiós… - lo observe con tristeza, y el sonrió – no te preocupes vendré a verte cada vez que pueda – entonces se dio la vuelta y desapareció… pero luego volvió a aparecer – por cierto… no le digas a tu madre que vine… me matara- su mirada se puso seria y penetrante – LITERALMENTE… - luego cambio su mirada y volvió a sonreír – Bueno adiós… te amo pequeña – y volvió a irse, yo no savia si sentirme asustada o preocupada por lo que me dijo, decidí ignorarlo, entre a la casa y todo estaba en silencio, me quite los zapatos y me puse unas pantuflas que estaban en la entrada.

-Tadaima… - avise, pero no escuche ni un susurro, comencé a buscar a alguien en la casa, pero parecía que no hubiera nadie, entonces comencé a escuchar voces, las seguí y me guiaron a un cuarto, era donde Nagihiko y Nadeshiko ensayaban, decidí no entrar porque podían estar hablando algo importante como para que yo llegara he interrumpiera, así que decidí quedarme afuera escuchando todo, eso no era espiar, solo no quería interrumpirlos.

-Bueno parece que la decisión está tomada, después de todo no podíamos dejarlo así- escuché hablar a Nagihiko, se escuchaba algo de tristeza en su voz, ¿de qué estarían hablando? Seguí escuchando detrás de la puerta – Rima se pondrá muy triste cuando se entere – Por lo que dijo, no debía ser nada bueno, yo ya me estaba mordiendo las uñas por la ansiedad que tenia de saber que era lo que hablaban.

-Sí, lose, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto… Necesitan a Nagihiko en Londres, y si quieren a Nagihiko… tenemos que enviarles a Nagihiko… así que está decidido, te vas pasado mañana - ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Nagihiko se va a Londres… me quede paralizada en la puerta, comencé a temblar, y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir… sentí como si mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir por un minuto…

-Nagihiko… se… va…

**Jejeje Hola! Lesh gushto :3 No podía dejar el tema del papa de Rima inconcluso, así que decidí que tendría que aparecer de nuevo a reparar la embarrada que hizo… ustedes ¿lo perdonaría? Yo entraría en duda… pero igual me dio penita TT-TT y ¿qué les pareció el cierre de este cap.? Interesante… xD no crean que todo será color rosa… hasta el próximo capítulo, intentare publicarlo más luego, con este me demore un poquito… pero solo un poquito xD Dejen sus reviews onegai :3**

**Kuso* es Mierd* xD por si no lo sabian**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holas! ¿Como han estado mis pequeños saltamontes? ahora no me demore tanto en publicar jejeje... bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo cap y veremos que pasa con lo del viaje de Nagi... ?como puede dejar a Rima sola?**

**Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen y si lo hiciera ya todos estarían en pareja y en la serie hubiera habido por lo menos un beso xD **

**a leer se ha dicho...**

**Capitulo 19. Sayonara…**

**Rima Pov…**

Por favor díganme que escuche mal, díganme que estoy delirando, esto tiene que ser una broma, Nagihiko no se puede ir, ¿Cómo puede irse y dejarme? Abro la puerta corrediza desesperadamente asustando a todos en la habitación, Nadeshiko se pone nerviosa y se para de su lugar enseguida y se pone al lado mío, yo no le pongo atención y miro a su madre directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué es eso de que se tiene que ir pasado mañana? – Ella solo me mira seriamente, luego baja la cabeza con lago de pesadez y suspira largamente.

-¿desde cuándo estas escuchando? – La oí decir ignorando mi pregunta, Nagihiko solo mostraba pena en su mirar, pero ni siquiera me daba una explicación, Nadeshiko me tomo por el hombro tratando de calmarme, pero yo le quite la mano.

-El tiempo suficiente… - dije duramente sin ánimos de ser amable o cortes – Ahora díganme ¿Qué es eso de irse a Londres? – Yo evitaría a toda costa ese viaje, aunque en eso me llevara la vida, ninguno me respondió se limitaron a mirar el suelo ignorándome – ¡Respóndanme…!

-Desde hace tiempo que tenemos unas presentaciones y las he estado aplazando, pero ya no podemos evitarlas más, estaban pidiendo que fuera Nagihiko y bueno por eso es que…-

-¡¿Cómo es que no me dijeron?! – Les reclame, todos volvieron a agachar la cabeza sin mirarme, mis ojos se volvieron a cristalizar.

-No pensamos que esto te afectaría tanto…

-¡¿Cómo pueden decir que no me afectaría tanto?! ¡Por supuesto que me afecta! ¡¿Qué haré ahora?! – pensaba decir muchas cosas más, pero eso se lo diría en privado a Nagihiko, el me miro con cierta tristeza reflejada en su mirada y también un poco de resignación.

-Rima, se que te afecta pero, nunca pensé que lo tomaras tan mal… se que será duro, pero lo superaras, yo también lo superare…

-¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! ¡¿Dónde están tus sentimientos?! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir semejante idiotez?! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo quieres que no lo tome mal? – Comencé a sollozar y sentí que alguien me abrazaba por atrás, reconocí el aroma, aunque se parecía mucho al de Nagihiko, era un aroma diferente, uno mas... femenino, así que debía tratarse de Nadeshiko, si no me hubiera detenido con ese abrazo, probablemente yo me hubiera abalanzado a ahorcar a Nagihiko hasta la muerte, me resigne ante el abrazo, ¿Por qué me hacían esto? Sabían que yo lo tomaría mal, ¿Por qué se tiene que ir? ¿Qué haré yo? ¿A qué se refiere con que lo superara? ¿Me está diciendo que lo olvide? Me está dejando sola y con un hijo, eso es lo más cobarde que puede hacer, y aunque sé que no tiene opción, ¿Por qué no se opone a esto? ¿Acaso ya no me ama? - ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Pensé que querías estar para el bebe… acaso ya no lo quieres… - esta vez estaba susurrando, Nadeshiko me acaricio el cabello, Nagihiko me miro con confusión y con nostalgia al mismo tiempo, Su madre cerró los ojos con tristeza y la agacho.

-Rima, no es tanto, existen los teléfonos, y las video llamadas… tan solo tranquilízate… esto lo hacemos por Ti… por tu BIEN…- La empuje fuerte haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, ella me miro asustada, yo la mire con rabia.

-¿Tu también…? ¡Tú también estás diciendo idioteces! ¡¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?! ¡¿Cómo que por mi bien?! ¡Todos se volvieron completamente locos?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que digan que esto es por mi bien?! ¡Alejarme de la persona que más amo en el mundo! Pero al parecer esa persona no me quiere a mi… sino, no se estaría yendo, ni me dejaría sola…- Me deje caer al suelo de rodillas cerrando mis ojos con fuerza pero de algún modo las lagrimas seguían saliendo sin control, tape mi rostro con mis manos - ¿Cómo puedes irte? ¡Si yo te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo más que a nada y más que a nadie en este mundo! ¡No me dejes! – Levante mi vista y vi que Nagihiko tenía cara de horror como si hubiera visto un fantasma y comenzó a tartamudear, mire a su madre y tenía la misma expresión, mire a Nadeshiko y esta se encontraba totalmente sonrojada hasta las orejas y tenía una expresión entre sorpresa y espanto total.

-¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q…- y el tartamudeo de Nadeshiko era peor que el de Nagihiko – T-T-T- Tu- Tu… - Yo seguía llorando pero no sabía el porqué de sus expresiones ni el por qué del tartamudeo de Nadeshiko y Nagihiko.

-¿Q-Que a-acabas de decir? Que-que Amas a Na-Nadeshiko - los mire confundida pero aun no dejaba de llorar, La madre de los dos también tartamudeaba, pero parecía más compuesta que los dos, mire a Nadeshiko y aun no podía pronunciar palabra sin tartamudear.

-No digan cosas sin sentido que no vienen al caso…- Todos pusieron cara de confusión, a mí se me estaba acabando la paciencia, nadie parecía querer resolver el asunto.

-P-pero es lo qu-que acabas de decir… Nadeshiko es la que se va a Londres…

-Dije que no dijeran cosas sin sentido… ¿He? – Volví a mirar a Nadeshiko, la que aun seguía como un tomate y con la misma cara de espanto - ¿Nadeshiko?- Los mire a todos con confusión – Pero ustedes dijeron que Nagihiko… y el viaje a Londres…- entonces sentí una carcajada, Nadeshiko estaba revolcándose en el suelo y riéndose locamente, entonces se detuvo y se apretaba el estoma riendo.

-¡haaa! ¡Me duele! – decía mientras seguía apretándose el estomago y riendo sin control, me pare de mi lugar me puse al lado suyo y la golpee en la cabeza- ¡Auch! ¿A que vino eso amor mío? – dijo sarcásticamente burlándose, le volví a pegar pero esta vez mas fuerte, y me sonroje al darme cuenta de que inconscientemente dije que amaba a Nadeshiko – ok, ese tal vez me lo merecía – decía sobándose la cabeza en donde le había pegado, mire a Nagihiko el que se reía.

-Alguien explíqueme lo que esta pasando – exigí mirándolos a todos, ellos se sentaron en frete de mi, Nadeshiko aun trataba de contener la risa y Nagihiko luchaba por mantenerse serio.

-Veras Rima… en Londres me estaban pidiendo que tenía que enviar a Nagihiko para que hicieran las presentaciones, pero este se negó y yo lo comprendía ya que no te podía dejar aquí… - Suspire aliviada de que Nagihiko si se había opuesto a esto – Entonces tratamos de buscar una solución a todo esto, y Nadeshiko pensó que como Nagihiko se había hecho pasar por ella en las presentaciones de Japón… ¿Por qué ella no podía remplazar a Nagihiko asiéndose pasar por él? Así que al final tomamos la decisión de que ella volvería a Londres… remplazando a Nagihiko asiéndose pasar por hombre… - Mire a Nadeshiko la que me daba su distintiva sonrisa, lo confundí todo, era Nadeshiko la que se iba, yo me puse triste nuevamente.

-Entonces significa que… Te irás a Londres… - Le dije a Nadeshiko con una mirada de tristeza, en mis ojos volvieron a aparecer las lagrimas.

-Si… Creo que pensaste que se iría Nagihiko, entonces ¿No me amas? - se escucho el tono de burla en su voz, no savia si reírme, golpearla o llorar, opte por las últimas dos, ya que mis hormonas naturalmente me arian llorar, y le pegue nuevamente en la cabeza por la broma que hizo, pero sin ánimos, y luego las lagrimas corrieron libremente por mis mejillas, Nagihiko acaricio fraternalmente la espalda de Nadeshiko mientras ella me miraba con tristeza - ¿no estás contenta porque él no se va? – en realidad no savia muy bien cómo responder, por un lado estaba feliz porque Nagihiko no se iba, pero no me ponía feliz que ella se fuera… ella siempre me apoyo y siempre fuimos amigas, y en todo este tiempo viviendo aquí, ella se ha comportado como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, me limite a seguir llorando, sentí como nuevamente ella me envolvía en su abrazo y me acariciaba el cabello suavemente con una delicadeza extrema, como si mi pelo fuera de seda y no quisiera estropearla – No te preocupes, como dije, podemos hablar por teléfono, o hacer vídeo llamadas, no será por mucho, lo prometo – su voz sonaba quebrada, yo sabía que ella no quería llorar, porque si ella lo hacía, probablemente yo intensificaría mi llanto.

-¿no hay otra alternativa…? – pregunte yo a duras penas, la mire a los ojos y ella sonrió con dolor en su mirada, supe que ella no se quería ir, aquí estaban todos sus amigos, su familia, y sobre todo la persona que amaba... Sabía que esto también le ocasionaba mucho dolor, y aunque fuera fuerte no podía ocultar la pena que sentía en su mirada, sentí como si se estuviera conteniendo.

-Lo siento, pero como ya dije… he aplazado mucho esto y ya no da para más…- Respondió su madre con un tono de tristeza, me resigne y abrase a Nadeshiko fuertemente, como si de esta forma pudiera evitar que se fuera.

-Rima… ¿me ayudas a hacer mis maletas? – Asentí con desgano, ella se paro y salimos del cuarto, la seguí en silencio hasta su cuarto, ella iba cabizbaja y con su flequillo tapándole el rostro, llegamos a su pieza y hay ella comenzó a sacar su ropa y ponerla encima de la cama, la mire con tristeza, y ella levanto su rostro y me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa muy falsa, comenzó a buscar algo que parecía no encontrar dándome la espalda- ¿Dónde podrá estar…? Sé que lo deje…- La rodé con mis brazos, como yo era más pequeña no podía abrazarla con el cuello, así que me aferre de su estomago, ella detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se quedo en silencio.

-Vamos… ya nadie está mirando… solo soy yo… ahora puedes llorar, no dejes eso encerrado porque después no tendrás a alguien que te consuele… llora, yo estaré aquí contigo…- entonces las dos nos derrumbamos al suelo de rodillas, yo la seguía atrapando con mi abrazo, luego escuche como ella comenzó a sollozar, la di vuelta para poder verla de frente y sus lagrimas le corrían por su rostro, fue casi el mismo sentimiento que tuve al ver a Nagihiko llorar, es que sus rostros son lo más parecidos a los de los ángeles y si los ves llorar no puedes evitar pensar en que eso está mal y que debes hacer algo para detener el llanto, pero ella necesitaba desahogarse, yo la abrase y apoye su cabeza en mi hombro, dejándola llorar y liberase de la pena que tenia, ella enseguida me correspondió el abraso y se aferro a mí, mis lagrimas tampoco tardaron mucho en dejarse mostrar, pero evite sollozar para así darle fuerzas a ella – agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotros, pero sé que te duele, supongo que antes no era tan difícil porque no había personas de las que te apegaras tanto, pero ahora has encontrado a alguien a quien amar, y sé que eso te pone muy triste… todo estará bien, se que extrañaras mucho a las personas de aquí… solo procura volver pronto, ya que… te estaremos esperando, y tus sobrinos también – Sentí que sus sollozos incrementaron y yo estaba mordiéndome el labio para no comenzar igual que ella.

-¿Me vas a dejar llorar sola? Por favor llora conmigo… - Dijo sollozando, yo no aguante ni un segundo mas y me puse igual que ella y la abrace con fuerza igual que ella a mí, las dos estábamos llorando arrodilladas y abrasadas en el piso mientras yo sentía mi cara empapada y que los ojos me ardían por llorar tanto, es tan duro que ella se valla, es lo mas cercano a una hermana, siempre la considere así.

Lloramos hasta que los sollozos se fueron calmando lentamente, pero permanecimos abrasadas largo tiempo, aun después de parar de llorar. Sabía que ella necesitaba eso, quería parecer fuerte frente a las personas, pero no podía fingir conmigo, después de todo es una chica, es sensible y necesita expulsar ese sentimiento de angustia, sabia como era ella, no le querría decir a nadie que se iba, se limitaría de decirnos a nosotros que les informáramos, pero me preguntaba que aria con Kitori. Nos separamos y ella se refregó los ojos quitando las lagrimas que habían humedecido su rostro, me miro con una sonrisa que esta vez sí era sincera, yo se la devolví.

-Gracias… - Me dijo aun con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿para qué están los amigo? – Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y esta vez tenía un poco de felicidad en su mirada.

-Tú no eres mi amiga… eres mi hermana – Los ojos se me aguaron de nuevo, por dios no puedo llorar nuevamente, me trague mi llanto y le di un corto abrazo, luego la mire seria.

-¿Qué aras con él? – obviamente ella savia a quien me refería, su mirada se entesteció nuevamente y miro el suelo.

-No lo sé… no le voy a pedir que espere por mí, tal vez es mejor que me valla sin decirle nada…

-Mejor no pienses en eso…- le dije para interrumpir lo que decía al notar que su voz se estaba quebrando.

-Nunca podre estar con nadie si sigo viajando de esta forma…- entonces volvió el llanto y yo volví a cobijarla en mi abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos violetas y sedosos, y así pasamos mucho rato…

Al otro día estábamos todos en la sala de estar pasando los últimos momentos que nos quedaban juntos los tres, estábamos sentados viendo una película que encontramos interesante, yo estaba con mi cabeza en las piernas de Nagihiko y mi cuerpo acostado en lo que sobraba del sillón, mientras Nadeshiko por el otro lado se apoyaba en el hombro de Nagihiko, los tres estábamos comiendo palomitas de 3 bol que se encontraban en la mesa de centro, ellos decían que si no hacían 3 bol yo terminaría comiéndome sola el único que prepararan, Nagihiko y Nadeshiko estaban muy concentrados en la película, yo estaba muy aburrida, así tanto que tome una palomita y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que… ¡meterla en la nariz de Nadeshiko! Esta se alarmó mucho y comenzó a patalear y tratar de sacarse la palomita de la nariz, yo me comencé a reír a carcajadas y Nagihiko me acompaño en mi diversión, pero Nadeshiko pareció más bien molesta y me miraba asesina, entonces ella se paro agarró un puñado de palomitas y me las tiro en la cara.

-Oh… tu NO acabas de hacer eso… - le dije amenazante, entonces me paro agarro un bol agarro un puñado y se lo tiro a Nadeshiko, y así comienza una guerra de palomitas, hasta que escuchamos a Nagihiko reírse del espectáculo que armamos yo y Nadeshiko, Solo vasto que cruzáramos una mirada y ya supiéramos lo que pensábamos, miramos a Nagihiko y le aventamos palomitas en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Esto es la guerra!- dijo el parándose y agarrando el otro bol que quedaba y nos empezamos a arrojar palomitas entre los 3, hasta que sentimos a alguien entrar en la habitación, miramos la puerta y estaba la madre de los dos parada mirándonos con poker face.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es todo este desorden? – Todos nos detuvimos y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que alguien se empezó a reír, entonces los tres nos encontrábamos riendo sin parar, la madre de Nagihiko y Nadeshiko solo movió la cabeza en forma de resignación y luego suspiro – Ustedes limpiaran eso… - y luego se retiro de la sala, nos empezamos a sacar las palomitas del cabello, primero yo se las saque a Nadeshiko y luego ella a mí y entre las dos ayudamos a Nagihiko con el suyo, entonces mientras hacíamos eso sonó el timbre, nos miramos entre los tres y fuimos afuera a abrir la puerta pero cuando estábamos a unos metros de llegar vimos que alguien simplemente salto la gran puerta de la entrada, todos nos quedamos mirando con cara de sorpresa, Nagihiko y yo que estábamos uno a cada lado de Nadeshiko al notar quien era dimos tres pasos atrás dejándola a ella al frente.

-¿creías que te podías ir sin que yo me enterara? ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? – No podía ver la expresión de Nadeshiko ya que solo podía verle la espalda, pero podía adivinar que su rostro era de sorpresa, entonces ella se dio vuelta hacia nosotros y nos miro con furia.

-¿Quién fue de ustedes? – Con Nagihiko desviamos la mirada a cualquier pare haciéndonos los inocentes, de pronto todo lo que nos rodeaba se puso muy interesante.

**Flash Back…**

Nagihiko y yo estábamos en su cuarto, muy tristes por la partida de Nadeshiko, y yo estaba un poco preocupada por que no le dijera a Kitori sobre su partida, al menos se merecía un adiós por teléfono, no era correcto que se fuera sin decirle a nadie.

-Nagihiko… ¿deberíamos decirle? – Nagihiko me miro, y puso cara pensativa por un rato.

-Mmm… no se Rima, esa es decisión de Nadeshiko – Me dijo, pero en su mirada se veía que el también quería informarle de esto.

-Pero está mal que haga eso, ¿no crees que se merece saberlo? – lo mire como diciendo "no acepto un no por respuesta"

-Está bien, pero si Nadeshiko nos mata después es tu responsabilidad – asentí y luego me imagine la cara furiosa de Nadeshiko, pero aparte ese pensamiento antes de que me arrepintiera de decirle a Kitori.

-¿Cómo le diremos? – el tomo su celular y lo abrió, lo vi buscar el numero de Kitori y empezó a escribir - ¿un mensaje? ¿Enserio? – el me miro divertido y siguió escribiendo.

-No quiero que me grite por el teléfono cosas como "¡¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?!" o cosas así… – Leí el mensaje y decía "Nadeshiko se va pasado mañana :3" lo quede mirando.

-¿Enserio? – le volví a preguntar, el se rio, a lo que yo lo golpe en la cabeza, y él se sobo un rato.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Kitori daba vuelta a Nadeshiko para que lo mirara, entonces Nagihiko y yo volvimos a poner atención a lo que estaba pasando, nos pusimos a un costado de la escena para ver mejor lo que estaba pasando.

-¿en que estabas pensando? – le volvió a preguntar tomándola de los hombros, ella desvió la mirada y se quedo un rato en silencio.

-De esa forma hubiera sido mejor… que me hubieras dejado ir y seguir con tu vida… - El rostro de Kitori se puso furioso y comenzó a sacudir a Nadeshiko asiendo que esta se espantara, Nagihiko y yo nos limitamos a observar.

-¿Cómo esperas que haga eso Nadeshiko? ¿No entiendes? ¡¿Qué acaso no entiendes que Te Amo?! – Nadeshiko se volteo a verlo a los ojos y este la miraba penetrante y sin ninguna duda, Nadeshiko estaba sorprendida – Si Nadeshiko, Te Amo, tenía que sentir que te estaba perdiendo para que me diera cuenta, pero ahora lo veo claramente, yo te amo, y no te dejare ir tan fácil – con Nagihiko nos miramos sorprendidos y luego seguimos mirando la escena, pude notar que a Nadeshiko se le cristalizaron los ojos y se había quedado muda.

-Ya es muy tarde… - escuche que susurro Nadeshiko, su mirada se entristeció y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Kitori se las saco, puso una mano en su rostro acariciándolo y la atrajo dándole un dulce beso que duro unos segundos.

-No, aun no es tan tarde…

-¡claro que es tarde! No puedo hacer nada… tengo que irme y no importa lo que hagas, nada podrá evitarlo… – las lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente, honestamente era como estar viendo una de las películas románticas que tanto le gustaban a Amu, Nadeshiko volvió a desviar su rostro, pero Kitori hizo que lo mirara agarrándola suavemente del mentón.

-No pienso evitarlo… - le dijo sonriente, a lo que Nadeshiko comenzó a sollozar, y yo en ese momento quería ir a golpearlo – Pienso ir contigo… no te dejare ir así de fácil…- Nadeshiko abrió los ojos sorprendida y Kitori la abrazo fuerte, aprisionándola contra su pecho.

-¿Cómo lo harás? – pregunto Nadeshiko aun muy sorprendida, Kitori se rió suavemente.

-No por nada tengo 3 trabajos hace mas de 3 años, no he ocupado ese dinero nunca… savia que algún día me serviría para algo – cuando termino de hablar Nadeshiko lo abrazo instantáneamente, y cuando se separaron se besaron.

-Rima… ¿estás llorando? – Yo me estaba mordiendo el labio para evitar sollozar, y cuando Nagihiko me mira yo me quito las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No… - Digo con la voz quebrada, el me queda mirando por un rato con cara de "¿Enserio?" - ¡Son las hormonas! – entonces todos me quedan mirando y se ponen a reír, mientras yo bajo mi cabeza ocultando mi sonrojo.

**Nagihiko Pov...**

después de eso pensé que Nadeshiko nos iba a matar por decirle a Kitori que se iba, pero solo se limito a sonreírnos, probablemente en la noche entre sigilosamente a nuestra pieza y nos mate. Kitori se fue a el cuarto de Nadeshiko con ella, lo que me pareció muy sospechoso, me dirigí hacia Rima que estaba acostada el el sillón viendo Tv.

-Rima...- le susurre llamando su atención pero ni se inmuto - ¡Rima! - le susurre mas fuerte, ella frunció el ceño pero no me dirigió la mirada.

-¿Que pasa? - me dijo susurrando algo molesta.

-Vamos a ver que hacen Kitori y Nadeshiko en su pieza... - seguía hablando en voz baja, ella me miro algo confundida.

-No respetas mi privacidad al menos respeta la de tu hermana...- seguía molesta y hablando en voz baja, yo me arrodille en frente de ella tapándole la vista de la TV, me miro furiosa - Ok, como quieras, vamos... - se paro del sillón molesta - y a todo esto ¿Por que susurramos? estamos en la sala...

-Haaa... no lo se... ok vamos, sígueme... - llegamos sigilosamente a la pieza de Nadeshiko y nos pegamos a la puerta, mire a Rima y me puse un dedo delante de los labios en señal de silencio y tratamos de escuchar la conversación.

-Bien... ahora saca lo con cuidado... - No hay que especular nada antes de tiempo, después de todo la ves pasada me equivoque con Nadeshiko y Rima, Mire a esta ultima y tenia cara de trauma - Si, así exacto... Kitori, ¡de verdad que lo tienes muy grande! - No hay que especular, no hay que especula... vi a rima y ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y estaba a punto de irse pero la tome del brazo antes de que lo hiciera, ella me quería reprochar pero Kitori y Nadeshiko empezaron a hablar de nuevo.

- si, ya me lo han dicho... - O.O O/O

-Tal vez, si lo empujaras adentro y nuevamente hacia afuera... si así .. - ¿q-q-q-q... que esta...? ¡¿Que le esta haciendo a mi hermana?! - ¡Haaa! ¡Haaa! ¡Haaaa! ¡mas fuerte Kitori! -

-Nagihiko, creo que me siento mal... - Rima estaba pálida, y luego se tapo la boca, quería vomitar, luego de eso se fue corriendo al baño, acto seguido yo abrí la puerta corrediza de golpe.

-De todas formas, ¿Por que te pusiste mis botines...? - Dirigieron su mirada hacia mi, Kitori estaba sentado en la cama con el pie estirado y Nadeshiko estaba tratando de sacárselo con las dos manos - oh! Nagihiko, puedes ayudarme, Kitori se pueso mis botines, sera idiota...-

-Pensé que seria divertido - Dijo Kitori con una mano en la nuca - Yo me quede un rato mirando la escena Nadeshiko empezó a tirar del botín para que saliera

-No es divertido cuando no te lo puedes quitar después - Decía tirando mas fuerte - ¡te vas a quedar hay! - Yo enseguida le fui a ayudar y con Nadeshiko empezamos a tirar con fuerza asta que los dos salimos volando cuando el botín al fin salio, Con Nadeshiko nos paramos un poco jadeantes por el esfuerzo que hicimos y nos pusimos al lado de Kitori que estaba con las manos apoyadas en la cama y echado un poco hacia atrás, y yo y Nadeshiko tratando de recuperar el aliento, se abrió la puerta...

-Eso estuvo divertido...- Acto seguido Rima, (que acababa de abrir la puerta) puso cara de espanto, se puso pálida y comenzó a irse hacia atrás enseguida yo fui antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Rima, ¡Rima reacciona!- le decía yo sacudiéndola un poco.

-¿La matamos? - Dijo Kitori parándose de la cama y poniéndose a mi lado para ver a Rima.

Cuando ella despertó tuvimos que explicarle que no era lo que ella pensaba que había pasado, todo había sido una confusión pero al principio se notaba bastante alterada, luego de eso Nadeshiko y Kitori se rieron un buen rato de nosotros por creer que estaban haciendo esas cosas, sobretodo de Rima por vomitar y desmayarse.

**Rima Pov.**

Al día siguiente todos estamos afuera de la casa, y un taxi está subiendo las maletas de Nadeshiko y Kitori al maletero, todos nos estamos despidiendo y abrazando, incluso después decidieron decirle a todos sobre su viaje y estábamos todos reunidos diciendo adiós, Amu y Yaya tenían el llanto, y yaya no quería soltar a Nadeshiko, Kairi le tuvo que poner orden a su pataleta de niña, y Ikuto estaba abrazando a Amu por la espalda. Utau se mantenía fuerte, pero también le daba pena que Nadeshiko se fuera, cuando llego el momento de despedirme de Nadeshiko trate con todas mis fuerzas de no llorar (otra vez) y de mantenerme fuerte, ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuerte, yo le correspondí el abrazo.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Rima-Chan - Me apretó aun más fuerte que antes.

-Yo también a ti… solo procura volver pronto- le susurre en el oído, ella se separo de mi y fue junto a Kitori.

-Lo prometo… - dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego subir al taxi, todos le decíamos adiós agitando las manos en el aire, de pronto la ventanilla del taxi se abre – ¡Vendré para el nacimiento de mis sobrinos! ¡No crean que se libraran tan fácil de mí! – gritaba mientras se alejaba mas y mas el taxi, todos seguíamos agitando las manos y le dimos una gran sonrisa de despedida a nuestra querida Nadeshiko.

Vuelve pronto… Nadeshiko… todos estaremos esperando por tu regreso.

**Quién creyó que se iba Nagihiko levante la mano… (._.)/ TT-TT ¡Nadeshiko! Que penita… se fue, ¿Quién hubieran preferido que se fuera? ¿Nade-Chan o Nagi-Kun? Mejor no respondan eso xD bueno amigos les tengo que informar de algo, el capitulo que viene… es el ultimo, ¡Yuppy! ¡Yey! Así que bueno no sé cuando la publicare, pero les prometo que no tardare mucho.**

**¡Dejen reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ha llegado la hora de decir adiós .. los extrañare, extrañare escribir en este fic que fue el primero, por eso es algo especial este capitulo para mi, porque es el ultimo... espero no decepcionarlos y que les baste... veamos como va esto...**

**Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo, Rima ya hubiera quedado embarazada xD jajaja ok no ._.**

**Capitulo 20. Luz de Sol…**

Ya han pasado 5 meses desde la partida de Nadeshiko, definitivamente la casa se siente mas vacía sin ella por aquí, pero se encarga de llamar casi todo los días para saber de Rima y de nosotros, aunque siempre termina regañándome que no estrese a Rima, ella dice que si sigue con las presentaciones como esta yendo ahora que muy pronto podrá regresar, así que todos esperamos con ansias, solo espero que Kitori no esté siendo tan pervertido con ella.

Rima sí que tiene pansa, aunque como es su primer embarazo no es tanto como se lo ve en otras mujeres, pero de todas formas ella se queja de que se ve gorda como elefante, y se deprime al respecto, luego se enoja conmigo porque dice que es mi culpa, me echa del cuarto y no me deja dormir con ella y los bebes, luego se pone feliz de nuevo y como todo lo que puede.

Estábamos, mi madre, Rima y yo en la cocina, y mi madre me hablaba de que ya se acercaba la fecha de parto de Rima, todos estábamos muy entusiasmados al respecto, excepto por Rima que tenía más bien pánico al respecto, Rima estaba sirviéndose un vaso de agua y nos daba la espalda, mientras mi madre y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa hablando tranquilamente.

-Bueno lo que aremos es estar calmados cuando eso ocurra, iremos tranquilamente en el auto al hospital sin prisa alguna, Rima tiene que permanecer en calma y respirar profundo, las contracciones van a ir aumentando de intensidad y cada vez van a ser mas… así que tienes que estar lo más relajada posible…- mi madre me hablaba muy calmada mientras yo le ponía atención – así que ese es el plan que hay que seguir, ¿entendido Rima? – Miramos a Rima y de pronto callo un liquido transparente de la entrepierna de rima al suelo, mi madre y yo nos espantamos.

-¡Hugg!- sentí que Rima se quejo, apretando su vientre, luego ella se dio vuelta y agito un baso en su mano- los engañe… - luego volvió a llenar el vaso con agua.

-¡Rima no me des esos sustos! ¡No estoy para bromas! – Rima se empezó a reír y luego yo también solté una pequeña risita.

-Por dios… debieron ver sus caras – seguía riéndose, mi madre solo sonrió y yo acompañe a Rima riéndome, luego mi madre me miro seria.

-Yo voy a mi pieza a dormir un rato… no hagan mucho ruido – Rima y yo asentimos, yo continúe tomando el té que me había preparado y Rima cogió un pedazo de queque llevándoselo a la boca.

Rima estaba sentada en el sillón viendo "El Titanic" y estaba con un pote de helado, una caja de pañuelos y llorando, estaba en la parte donde el protagonista se estaba muriendo, yo me puse cerca de ella para acompañarla, mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas y se echaba una cantidad demasiado grande de helado para su pequeña boca.

-¡Jack, no te mueras Jack! – le gritaba a la pantalla, la verdad era algo divertido de ver, las hormonas de verdad le afectaron, recuerdo que ella había visto esta película antes y ni siquiera le dio pena, incluso dijo "en la vida real los dos hubieran muerto"

-Rima, ya habías visto esta película antes, ¿Por qué lloras? – savia que con eso me ganaría un regaño de su parte, pero yo quería divertirme un poco.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Nagihiko…-Entonces me hablo con su actitud de hielo, suspire agachando la cabeza.

-A veces eres más fría que el iceberg que hundió al Titanic – ella dejo de ponerme atención y miro la pantalla cuando el chico se hundió en el agua y moría.

-¡Noo! – grito Rima agitando la cuchara de helado en el aire, haciendo que me salpicara en la cara. Rima me miro y se empezó a reír – Upss… lo siento… - yo con un dedo me quite el helado de la cara y luego lo chupe.

-Chocolate… Rima, y después te quejas de que engordas… - ella frunció el seño y de nuevo sacudió la cuchara salpicándome más helado que yo volví a sacar pero con un pañuelo de Rima.

-¿De qué habla? Los bebes me lo pide, ¿Cierto bebes? – Ella le hablo a su vientre y luego puso atención como si estuviera escuchando algo, luego frunció el seño y me miro nuevamente - ¿Ves ellos están de mi parte? – yo me empecé a reír y me senté a su lado.

-Yo no escuche nada, haber déjame preguntarles…- me acerque a su vientre – a ver pequeños ¿a quién prefieren a su madre o a su padre?... ha ¿Si?... si yo también lo creo… oh gracias, ya lo sé… - Rima me miraba con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dicen? – yo levanto un poco el rostro y me aproximo al de Rima, poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

-Dice que me prefieren a mí, que su madre está loca y que tienen un padre genial…- con eso me gano un buen golpe en la cabeza de parte de Rima, yo me comienzo a reír sobándome la cabeza, entonces me acerco nuevamente al rostro de Rima y le sonrió seductoramente, ella aun sigue molesta, yo discretamente meto un dedo él en embase del helado embarrándolo un poco y luego lo paso por los labios de Rima, que se alarma con esta acción, luego me aproximo a sus labios y los lamo, asiendo sonrojar mucho a Rima, luego pego mis labios contra los de ella y voy saboreando el dulce sabor del chocolate, ella abre ligeramente su boca y yo introduzco mi lengua y comienzo a saborear mas de ese dulce sabor, luego la recuesto a ella en el sillón, le quito el pote de helado y lo dejo en el suelo, sigo con mi trabajo de saborear la boca de Rima… mis manos ansiosas comienzan a recorrer suave y lentamente su cuerpo, por cada rincón, mis besos bajan hasta su cuello, chupándolo, dejando pequeñas marcas en el, haciendo que la respiración de Rima se agite, subo mis besos ata su oreja y la muerdo suavemente, Rima suelta un pequeño gemido haciéndome sonreír maliciosamente, y haciendo a Rima aferrarse de mi cuello…

De pronto suena mi celular, interrumpiendo el momento, pero yo no le tomo atención, sigo proporcionándole besos a Rima, comenzó a bajar por su pecho, luego levanto su polera y le beso el estomago, mi celular sigue sonando.

-Na-Nagihiko… ¿por-porque no contestas? – decía Rima entrecortada, yo dejo de hacer lo que hacía y la miro.

-No es necesario, si es importante volverán a llamar después… - luego nuevamente bese a Rima con pasión desenfrenada, mi celular dejo de sonar, me separe de Rima y le di un corto beso - ¿Lo ves? – luego comencé a desabrocharle el pantalones que traía puesto y empecé a recorrer la piel de sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos – veamos que tenemos por aquí… - dije guiando mis manos para desabrocharle el sujetador pero sin intenciones de tocarlo o hacerles algo, después de todo era lo que iba a proporcionar el alimento a mis hijos, proseguí a desabrocharlo y justo mi celular comienza a sonar de nuevo – por dios… uno ya no puede estar tranquilo…- seguí en mi intento de desabrocharle el sosten a Rima, pero esta me detuvo…

-Ya, contesta… volvieron a llamar… - yo mire a Rima con reproche – solo aslo Nagihiko, puede ser importante – yo me resigne y tome mi celular.

-Bien, pero luego continuamos con esto…- Rima miro el suelo algo apenada y asintió débilmente, yo conteste el celular, era Nadeshiko, como era de suponer me regaño por no contestarle, pero luego me dijo para lo que llamaba, yo solo un corto "está bien" y luego corte.

-¿Quién era? ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Rima curiosa, yo la mire con una sonrisa.

-Nadeshiko, nada solo preguntaba como estábamos… ahora ¿En que estábamos tú y yo? – Me abalanzo nuevamente sobre Rima -¿Quieres ir a otra parte? Nena…- ella comenzó a reírse y se paro del sillón.

-Vamos a tu cuarto – yo comencé a caminar rápidamente, pero sentí que Rima no me seguía, me di vuelta y ella seguía parada en su lugar.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte, ella estiro los brazos hacia mí.

-Cárgame…- yo solté una pequeña risita y me acerqué a ella.

-¿No puedes caminar? – la tome en mis brazos al estilo recién casados.

-Estoy embarazada, no puedo hacer grandes esfuerzos – yo volví a reír y le di un pequeño beso.

-Creo que te estás aprovechando un poco cariño – ella sonrió victoriosa y me voy lo más rápido que puedo a mi cuarto fuera de la casa, cuando llego la recuesto suavemente en la cama y comienzo a besarla apasionadamente, ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos mientras mis manos se aventuran a recorrer su cuerpo, mi boca se dirige a su cuello y le doy pequeños besos.

-Rima… ¿Sabes qué día es mañana? –Le susurro seductoramente en el oído, ella negó con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados – Mañana es tu cumpleaños…- Ella abre los ojos de sorpresa y hace una mueca rara escondiéndose en mi hombro.

-¡Haaa! ¡Nagihiko!- grito muy alto, y se aferra muy fuerte a mí, me pareció algo extraño, pero seguí con lo que estaba haciendo… puse mi rodilla en su entrepiernas - ¡Haaa…! – La mire algo asustado, tenía una expresión de dolor – Nagihiko… creo que voy a tener los bebes – me quede paralizado y con los ojos totalmente abiertos…

-Rima… no estás jugando de nuevo… ¿cierto?

-¡Haagg! ¡¿Crees que estoy jugando?!

-¡Cálmate, todo saldrá bien! – Le puse la primera camisa larga que encontré y la tome en mis brazos, salí lo más rápido que pude y corrí por toda la casa con Rima en mis brazos, tratando de encontrar a mi madre - ¡Mamaaaa! – gritaba yo, mientras Rima mordía mi hombro para no gritar ella de dolor, mi madre llego y nos miro bastante preocupada, de pronto miro algo extrañada a Rima.

-¿Y esas ropas? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – Rima se sonrojo y se escondió en mi cuello.

-¡¿Acaso eso importa ahora?!- sentí algo mojado en una de mis manos, la mire y al parecer había un liquido transparente goteando al suelo, mi madre miro el suelo y luego a Rima.

-¡Hgggmm!- Rima ahogo un quejido en mi hombro y con sus manos apretó uno de mis brazos mientras se retorcía de dolor en mis brazos, yo solo quería que dejara de dolerle.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Se rompió la fuente! – Rima abrió los ojos a más no poder, me quede un rato paralizado pero un nuevo retorcimiento de dolor por parte de Rima me hizo reacciona - ¡Al hospital, corran! – ni un segundo mas y con mi madre salimos disparados hacia afuera de la casa, mi madre boto todas las llaves para encontrar la del auto.

-¡¿Qué no había que estar calmados?! – le dije a mi madre.

-¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Itaaaaa! – Rima se quejaba en mis brazos, mi madre abrió la puerta torpemente y entramos al auto rápidamente, salimos hechos una bala al hospital, hasta creo que mi madre se salto un par de semáforos rojos, Rima respiraba con dificultad, yo la tome de la mano y ella la apretó con fuerza con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Rima respira hondo! – Ella comenzó a hacerlo y yo comencé a copiarla, entonces ella volvió a poner una expresión de dolor – ¡vamos solo tienes que respirar y calmarte!

-¡Oh, en serio! ¡¿Por qué no lo intentas tu entonces?! – Ella me apretó aun más la mano e hizo que me doliera.

-Rima ¡Me duele! – Ella me envió una mirada asesina, yo me reí nerviosamente, y ella apretó mi mano más fuerte que antes.

-¡Nagihiko! ¡Avísale a Nadeshiko!- Grito mi madre desde el asiento de adelante, Agarre mi celular, y con lo nerviosos que estaba apenas podía marcar los números en el celular y marque el de Nadeshiko.

-¡Nadeshikoooo!-

-¡¿Por qué estas gritando?!-

-¡Rima va a dar a luz!- un largo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Heeee?! ¡Haaaa!-

-¡Haaaa!- le grite yo también a señal de que estaba un poco desesperado.

-¡haaa!- Grito Rima a mi lado de dolor.

-¡Dejen de gritar! – grito mi madre del asiento de adelante, le colgué a Nadeshiko y mire a Rima preocupado - ¡Llegamos! – Nos bajamos rápidamente del auto y entramos al hospital, la recepcionista al vernos se alarmo y llamo a los paramédicos que llevaron rápidamente a Rima a una sala, le pusieron una bata y la acostaron en una cama.

-No te preocupes, ya va a pasar… - Le acaricie la mejilla y ella cerro sus ojos, luego le di una cálida sonrisa y la mire con dulzura – Rima… ya van a nacer… - Ella sonrió abiertamente y luego apretó mi mano con una mueca de dolor, seguí acariciándola, de pronto llego una mujer a la sala y se puso al lado de Rima.

-Hola, yo soy su matrona, la voy a ayudar a tener su bebe – Rima y yo asentimos, luego ella se puso a los pies de la cama – Abrase de piernas…- Rima la miro algo sorprendida y yo quede con cara de "¿Qué dijo?" La matrona soltó unas pequeñas risas – tengo que ver si está lo suficientemente dilatada como para entrar en trabajo de parto…- Rima asintió y abrió las piernas muy avergonzada, vi como la matrona metió la mano por da bajo de la bata mire a Rima y esta estaba muy sonrojada, veía que la doctora movía la mano y ponía cara de concentración- Dime ¿Ase cuanto que estas teniendo contracciones?

-Como ase una hora – Le respondí, ella me miro extrañada, mire a Rima y está bajo la cabeza, La matrona frunció el seño.

-Imposible… - Rima se retorció en la camilla y apretó mi mano – La contracciones están danto te cada unos 5 minutos… te volveré a preguntar ¿Hace cuanto que tienes contracciones? – Mire a Rima y ella seguía con la cabeza agachada, la mire algo intrigado.

-Desde la mañana he sentido dolores extraños…- susurro Rima, la matrona asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ha, ahora si esta todo en orden, deben de ser unas 7 horas las que has estado teniendo contracciones – Yo abrí mis ojos y mire algo molesto a Rima, ella desvió la mirada.

-¡Rima! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – Ella solo me ignoro y n me respondía – Rima…- le dije suavemente.

-Pensé que era normal…

-pero Ri…

-Ya, basta- dijo amablemente la matrona, yo di un largo suspiro, Rima volvió a quejarse de dolor, le acaricie la frente, la matrona se paro al lado nuestro- Para que te hagas una idea… tener un bebe por parto normal es tan doloroso como… si te rompieras 20 huesos a la vez – Rima se asusto mucho y se sentó en la camilla.

-Vámonos Nagihiko, estoy segura de que es una falsa alarma…- Rima se iba a parar de la cama cuando de nuevo se retuerce de dolor y se detiene en seco – Olvídalo… solo sáquenlos rápido… -dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor y volvió a recostarse, la matrona se rio.

-A mi me parece que ya estas lista cariño… - la matrona sonrió amablemente – te llevaremos a la sala de parto – Pude notar que Rima estaba asustada, así que le di un beso en la mejilla y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Luego se llevaron a Rima a otra sala.

-Solo puede entrar una persona…- nos dijo un paramédico, con mi madre nos miramos y ella me sonrió y asintió para que yo fuera, entre rápidamente a la sala, Rima estaba en una cama con los pies en alto y las piernas separadas, aunque yo ya la había visto muchas veces… era bastante vergonzoso con más gente alrededor, un paramédico me miro y se empezó a reír.

-¿La primera vez? – me dijo poniéndose unos guantes y mascarilla, yo asentí débilmente. Me puse al lado de Rima, que no tenía una expresión muy relajada, la tome de la mano, ella la apretó con mucha fuerza, la matrona se puso en frente de Rima y los paramédicos empezaron a buscar, toallas, agua tibia y cosas como esa.

-muy bien cariño, ahora tienes que pujar con fuerza…- Rima asintió y comenzó a hacer un esfuerzo enorme mientras apretaba mi mano.

-¡Hmmmm! ¡haaaa! – Gritaba Rima mientras pujaba.

-Tranquila Rima, ya pasara…- la trataba de calmar yo.

-Respira…- La matrona le indico a Rima como tenía que respirar y luego seguir pujando – puedes afirmarte de algo si quieres – ella tomo fuerte mi mano.

-¡Haaaa!- Grito Rima, desvió su rostro hacia mí y me mordió el brazo, yo pegue un grito de dolor.

-¡¿y eso por qué?! – le dije tratando de sacar mi brazo.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa yo estoy aquí!

-¡joo! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿no te recuerdas lo que hiciste en mi cumpleaños en la disco?! – sentí como los paramédicos se reían en silencio.

-¡Cállate Nagihiko! ¡Haagg! – Sentí como ella puso cara de dolor y unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, me preocupe y apreté un poco su mano.

-Ya… Rima, tranquila… ya todo va a pasar- y así pasaron 20 minutos de "¡puja, puja…!" "¡Tu puedes!" "¡Un poco mas fuerte!" "¡No te rindas!" hasta que la matrona sonrió y de pronto se escucho un llanto que cayó a todas las otras voces, la matrona delicadamente levantó las manos y en ellas un pequeño ser humano, pude ver como los ojos de Rima se le llenaban de lágrimas y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y sus ojos se le iluminaban con un brillo especial en ellos.

-Es un lindo barón…- dijo la matrona sonriéndole al bebe, me acerqué a verlo, no importaba que yo quisiera una mujer, este bebe era lo más lindo que haya visto en mi vida, lo tome entre mis brazos y le acaricie con mucha delicadeza su pequeño rostro, mire a Rima que me sonreía con agotamiento, entonces un paramédico llego y me lo arrebato de los brazos, me altere un poco y Rima se asusto y estiro la mano como tratando de detenerlo de que se lo llevaran- Cariño no te preocupes, solo lo irán a lavar para que este más presentable para su madre – la Matrona nos sonrió con calidez y Rima se calmo un poco volviéndose a recostar y respirando con dificultad – Ya ¿Lista para el próximo? – Rima dejo escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento y la matrona se volvió a posesionar en su lugar, Rima me miro suplicante.

-Ya no puedo más…- me dijo con cansancio, volví a ponerme a su lado y cogí su mano.

-Vamos, queda apoco, pronto tendremos a nuestros dos pequeños, solo aguanta un poco mas – Ella se resigno y comenzó a pujar nuevamente.

-¡Haagg! – cerro los ojos con fuerza y pujo muy fuerte - ¡Haaa…! – se echo hacia atrás y se recostó en la camilla me miro agotada – Mátenme…- entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos y pujo con fuerza.

**10 "No puedo más" después…**

Ya eran las una de la mañana, había sido una tarde agotadora y Rima aun seguía pujando… después de que tuviera más de 7 horas de contracciones, entonces yo aun seguía en la sala de parto sujetando la mano de Rima que estaba pujando con agotamiento, entonces apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y comenzó a respirar muy agitada.

-Vamos cariño, solo uno más, uno bien fuerte… ¡Vamos, pujaaa!

-¡Waaa! –Rima cerró los ojos con fuerza encorvándose hacia adelante pujando como nunca antes - ¡Waaaaaaaa!

-¡Gwaaa! ¡Gwaaa! – se escucho un agudo llanto, la matrona se paro lentamente con otra pequeña criatura en sus brazos y sonrió con algo de sorpresa, Rima dejo caer su cabeza a la almohada con agotamiento extremo y muy agitada, cerro sus ojos como queriendo dormir un buen rato, pero yo la desperté.

-Miren esto… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una hermosa mujer…- yo sonreí de alegría pero pronto me alarme.

-¿Disculpe? ¡Mujer! – fui corriendo a su lado y efectivamente la pequeña criatura que la matrona sostenía en sus brazos era una mujer, corrí al lado de Rima y la sacudí ligeramente de los hombros.

-¡Rima! ¡Son hombre y mujer! ¡Tenemos un hombre y una mujer! – Rima parecía aturdida y con la mirada perdida en el techo – Dios mío… soy padre… ¡Soy padre! – Salí corriendo de la sala y el la entrada estaba mi madre -¡Ya soy padre! – Ella corrió a abrazarme y luego yo volví a entrar a lasa, donde Rima estaba recostada y con mis dos hijos en sus brazos, ella los miraba con una sonrisa y con lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro.

-Hola pequeños…- decía mientras los acariciaba a ambos y les daba un beso en la frente a cada uno, un pequeño barón de cabellos dorados y lizos, sus ojos aun estaban cerrados y una pequeña mujer de cabellos violetas muy claro, casi rubio, ambos con unas facciones muy delicadas, cortesía de la familia Fujisaki, pero parecían tan delicados como una muñeca de porcelana, parecían como ángeles… iguales a Rima –Hola pequeños, yo soy su mamá – decía Rima entre lagrimas, era la escena más tierna que haya visto en mi vida… asta no parecía Rima de lo gentil que era… ella me miro y frunció el seño -¿Qué no vienes a saludar a tus hijos? – Sip… está de vuelta, la misma Rima de siempre, de la que yo me había enamorado, me acerque lentamente al lado de ella y mire con mucha dedicación cada detalle de la cara de mis hijos, sus finas facciones y una expresión tan relajada.

-Al menos puedo estar seguro de que son míos…- me reí y enseguida sentí un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Ita!- y me sobe la cabeza.

-Baka…- me dijo Rima volviendo a acomodar bien a los pequeños en sus brazos, yo comencé a reírme en voz baja.

-Tienes que alimentarlos cariño… - Dijo la matrona mirando los pechos de Rima, esta se ruborizo un poco, la matrona fue a buscar algunas cosas mientras rima descubría sus pechos y guiaba a los bebes ata ellos, estos enseguida comenzaron a succionar – haaa…- Rima dejo escapar un quejido de dolor, la matrona la miro con una sonrisa.

-Haa… se me olvidaba decirte que como eres primeriza, te va a doler un poco cuando los alimentes, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras – Rima cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Ser madre duele…- Yo la acaricie y le di un pequeño beso, ella me sonrió.

-Te vamos a llevar a otra sala para que descanses…- Yo seguí a los paramédicos que llevaban a Rima y los bebes a otra sala, la recostaron en una cama y al lado de esta había una especie de cuna donde dejaban a los bebes, pero Rima quiso continuar con ellos en sus brazos, los paramédicos nos dejaron a solas.

-Míralos…- dije suavemente observando a los bebes - ¿As visto algo mas prefecto en tu vida? – Rima se limito a sonreír y observarlos con cariño, de pronto sentí que la puerta se abrió bruscamente chocando contra la pared, dejando ver a una figura femenina con ambas manos en las caderas.

-¡Fujisaki Nagihiko! ¡¿Cómo es que te atreves a colgarme de esa forma dejándome tan preocupada?! –Vi como rima abría sus ojos y se le formaba una gran sonrisa.

-¡Nadeshiko! – La aludida sonrió y se hacer a Rima para observar a los bebes, yo le puse una mano en el hombro, enseguida ella volvió a fruncir el seño.

-¡tú! ¡Me has dejado muy asustada! ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho el hospital al que iban…! agradezco que mi madre no se haya olvidado de su celular en casa con todo el alboroto…- dijo ella, los bebes con todo el griterío se asustaron y comenzaron a llorar, Nadeshiko suavizo su expresión a la de siempre y cogió a uno en sus brazos – Ya pequeño… se que tu padre es un idiota, pero no tienes que llorar por eso…

-¡Oe!- me queje yo, Rima comenzó a reírse mientras Nadeshiko mecía mi pequeña hija en sus brazos. De pronto toda nuestra tropa de amigos entro a la sala con peluches y globos que decían "felicidades" y cosas así.

-¡heeee! ¡Aquí están los nuevos padres! – Todos entraron poco mas corriendo a la sala llenándola de presentes, todos miraban a los bebes, también les sorprendió mucho que Nadeshiko estuviera hay, todos se pusieron muy contentos.

-Nade-chan… ¿Dónde está Kitori?- Nadeshiko dirigió su mirada a Amu y sonrió amablemente.

-Dijo que iba a preparar algo para cuando llegáramos mañana a la casa, entonces hay vería a los bebes – Todos se acercaron a Rima y Nadeshiko para verlos, Rima los miro a todos un poco agobiada por tanta gente alrededor de ella.

-Estoy segura de que no puede haber tanta gente dentro del cuarto – todos se miraron entre ellos y Yaya y Amu se sonrieron cómplices.

-No te preocupes Rima-Tan… Utau-Chan se está encargando de eso con sus sexis curvas allí afuera…- Todos se rieron excepto Kukai e Ikuto.

-¡Hey! – dijeron los dos al unisonó, Kukai salió de la habitación para buscar a Utau y minutos después llego con ella tomada del brazo y diciéndole algo como "ningún otro hombre que no sea yo te puede mirar de esa forma" le decía sensualmente en el oído, Utau desvió la vista hacia otro lugar muy sonrojada, todos se comenzaron a reír de la parejita hasta que Yaya salto gritando.

-¡Son tan lindos y pequeños! – Decía Yaya viéndolos a ambos. Amu también se acerco un poco más.

-Aun recuerdo el día en que Rima se entero por mí y Nadeshiko que estaba embarazada – Enseguida Nadeshiko y Amu se pusieron a reír y Rima las miraba con reproche y un poco sonrojada.

-Si… ¿Recuerdas cuando le dijimos que…

-Ya ¡basta¡ no tiene que contar esa historia…- todos se pusieron a reír, cuando pararon todos miraron expectantes a los bebes ahora dormido.

-¿Cómo los llamaran? – Todos nos miraron a mí y a Rima poniéndonos nerviosos.

-Por favor no me digas Nagihiko y Rima Junior –Nos reímos de nuevo, pero luego yo y Rima nos miramos pensantes.

-Ya se… - dije yo mirando a mi pequeña hija – Hikari…- Mire a mi pequeña y la acaricie suavemente, todos sonrieron.

-Ese es un bonito nombre, y ¿a la otra pequeña? - Con Rima nos miramos y nos comenzamos a reír, todos nos miraron extrañados.

-Tu diles…- le dije a Rima, ella asintió.

-Ella es mujer… él es hombre- dijo señalando al pequeño entre sus brazos, hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¡¿Heeee?! – dijeron todos al unisonó, Nadeshiko se puso más feliz que antes y miro a los pequeños irradiando esa alegría.

-Son igual que Nagihiko y yo…- dijo meciendo a la pequeña Hikari entre sus brazos, todos estaban tartamudeando, pero al final se emocionaron por la noticia.

-y bien… ¿Como se llama? – preguntó Amu mirando al pequeño, mire a Rima y ella miraba atentamente a el bebe en sus brazos.

-Taiyou…- dijo ella en un susurro, todos la miraron con curiosidad, Nadeshiko sonrió.

-El pequeño Tai-kun y la pequeña Kari-chan – Todos les sonrieron a los pequeños que ya tenían nombre y se turnaban para cargarlos, pero al final terminaron en sus mismas posiciones, Hikari con Nadeshiko y Taiyou con Rima, me arrodille al lado de Rima y Nadeshiko se sentó en la cama al lado de ella, entonces Rima se quedo mirando algo dudosa a Nadeshiko, y a ella le llamo la atención.

-Nadeshiko… tienes algo diferente, no se que es pero tienes un brillo que antes no tenias… - Le decía Rima inspeccionando su rostro, Nadeshiko se hiso la desentendida.

-Es verdad, yaya también lo noto, Nade-chan se ve diferente – Yaya se acerco a mirar más de cerca el rostro de Nadeshiko que se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-No me digas que… tu y…- decía Amu con una sonrisa picara a Nadeshiko que se sonrojo, yo ya empezaba a captar de lo que estaban hablando.

-¡Nadeshiko! ¡¿Acaso ya no eres virgen?! – Dijo Utau desde atrás, Nadeshiko puso una sonrisa nerviosa mientras todos la miraban atentamente.

-Yo… etto… no es… yo solo…- Nadeshiko se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, yo la mire con algo de tristeza.

-Mi… ¡Mi imouto ya es una mujer! TT-TT –Todos se comenzaron a reír y Nadeshiko se resigno ante las acusaciones, era inevitable después de todo ¿No?

Luego poco a poco todos se empezaron a ir y se despedían de Rima y los bebes.

-¡Mañana iremos a casa de Nagihiko porque hay fiesta! –

-¡Sí! ¡A celebrar a Nadeshiko y a los recién nacidos!- y todos salieron del cuarto gritando "¡He! ¡He! ¡He! ¡He! ¡He!" y dejando a una Nadeshiko muy sonrojada y a mí y a Rima riéndonos.

**Fin del flash back infinito que por si no se dieron cuenta comenzó en el capítulo 1…**

-Y así fue como nacieron ustedes…- decía yo finalmente en la sala del hospital, Nadeshiko se reía aun con Hikari entre sus brazos, yo la mire extrañado.

-No llevan ni una hora de nacidos y ustedes ya le cuentan historias traumantes…- decía Nadeshiko aun riéndose, Rima se sonrojo y la miro apenada.

-No me mires a mí, Nagihiko me obligo a contarlo…- decía Rima excusándose, Nadeshiko seguía riéndose.

-¡Hey! – dije yo por el comentario de Rima.

-Pudieron ahorrarse la parte en donde fueron creados… y las demás también…- Rima se sonrojo nuevamente y yo comencé a reírme – También pudieron ahorrarse la parte en donde decían eso de mi y Kitori- Nadeshiko se volvió a sonrojar notablemente luego se acerco a mí y puso en mis brazos delicadamente a mi hija, yo sonreí dulcemente – por cierto Rima… tu madre dijo que vendría un poco más tarde después del trabajo, me acababa de llamar, pero con el alboroto que causaron todos al llegar se me olvido decirle, también ha llamado tu padre, dijo que se escaparía a verte – Vi como Rima sonríe y cierra sus ojos para descansar, pero yo rápidamente la despierto ya que estaba ocurriendo algo, de repente la bebe abre sus ojos lentamente, todos ponemos mucha atención a esto, es la primera vez que lo hace, la mire fijamente y pude ver sus ojos, un color dorado intenso como la luz del sol -Se nota que son sus hijos… esas facciones tan delicadas y esa apariencia de muñecos tan delicados con rostro de ángel… ustedes hacen bonitos bebes – Nadeshiko se quedo parada mirándonos a mí y a Rima, mientras nosotros observábamos a nuestros hijos, que ya estaban con sus ojos abiertos observándonos, les sonreíamos y los acariciábamos con suma delicadeza, entonces sentí la mirada de Rima sobre mi…

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte, ella meneo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y luego me miro con dulzura.

-Lo que pasa es que te amo… Tai tiene los ojos de su padre… ese color caramelo inconfundible, lleno de paz y serenidad, con una paciencia y amabilidad que solo un Fujisaki podría tener- yo me acerque a su rostro y le di un suave beso.

-Y Kari tiene los ojos de su madre, esa mirada que irradia una fortaleza interna, seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo delicadeza y buscando por algo de protección…- me acerque a su oído y susurre suavemente en el las palabras…- Yo también te amo… y ahora por siempre estaremos como una familia unida – ella me sonrió, luego los dos miramos a Nadeshiko que nos miraba conmovida - ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué acaso no eres parte de la familia?- Yo me reí mientras ella sacudía un poco su cabeza – ben aquí hermanita…- ella se acerco y se puso a nuestro lado, de pronto uno de los bebes soltó un pequeño estornudo, eso era tan tierno, entonces todos nos empezamos a reír felices.

**Fin…**

**Y termine… no se… ¿Qué les pareció el fina? ¿Es suficiente para ustedes? Bueno con eso concluye mi primer fanfic… agradezco todos sus lindos comentarios que siempre me impulsaban a seguir escribiendo, la verdad es bastante triste terminar un fanfic, sobretodo el primero, me trae recuerdos… y me pone triste porque ya no seguiré escribiendo mas capítulos en el, pero a la vez feliz de haberle dado un final, haciendo pasar por tantas situaciones a Rima y Nagihiko… al final viven con sus pequeños Tai y Hikari… ¿Qué es esto Digimon? xD la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta, les puse así porque Taiyou es sol y Hikari es luz, así que me pareció una buena combinación, luego me di cuenta de lo de Digimon xD bueno les quiero informar que tenía la idea de hacer algo así como un "El deseo, el acto y la consecuencia… orígenes" ok no con ese nombre pero algo así, sobre como Rima y Nagihiko se hacen pareja y todo eso… no va a haber lemmon, lo siento pero no… Cochinones nomas… pero solo are ese fic si ustedes me apoyan diciéndome que lo agana sí que… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo hago? Ya tengo una idea, pero necesito su opinión.**

**¡Los amo mis amores! ¡Gracias a todos! TT-TT dejen sus lindos reviews n.n**

**Era todo un flash back… xD gente buscando en el primer capítulo si dice flash back en 3…2…1…**


End file.
